


Чемпион

by Mey_Chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Когда Чемпион едва не погибает на Арене, Сендак решает переманить его на сторону Империи. Но всё происходит немного не так, как он задумывал.





	1. Chapter 1

Далёкие крики зрителей Арены походили на шум океана. Сендак бывал на множестве планет и видел немало морей и океанов, но только сейчас понял, как схожи эти звуки. Арену штормило, волнами поднимались отдельные выкрики — это было слышно даже через покрытые металлом стены, отделявшие Сендака от главного зала Арены. Что-то случилось там, что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
В прошлый раз подобный шум поднимался, когда неизвестный до сих пор раб победил опытного гладиатора. С тех пор он получил прозвище Чемпион и популярность не только среди своих жалких собратьев, но и у многочисленных зрителей.  
Нынешнее волнение толпы можно было объяснить только одним: Чемпион наконец проиграл. Кто-то сорвал банк на ставках, кто-то разорился. Знай они то, о чём давно догадывался Сендак, сейчас не бесновались бы так на трибунах.  
Он ускорил шаг, потому что если бой закончился, то — то он ещё может успеть. Доклад для Заркона, который ещё, вероятно, восседает на своей трибуне и наслаждается реакцией толпы, не ожидавшей подобного исхода, не верящей, что её так жестоко провели.  
Он ещё может успеть, колотилось в мозгу, хотя что «успеть» — не мог объяснить даже сам Сендак. И так ясно, что с Чемпионом покончено. Но всё же он вместо того, чтобы спешить к Заркону по главному коридору, ведущему прямо в императорскую ложу, свернул в неприметное ответвление, ведущее под трибуны.  
Он успел — успел к моменту, когда закрывались ворота Арены, оставляя за тяжёлыми створками крики зрителей. Их можно было понять: они надеялись на зрелищный бой, а увидели позорное избиение. Впрочем, на следующий бой они придут всё равно и рано или поздно заведут себе новых любимцев среди гладиаторов.  
Прежнего фаворита толпы Сендак не сразу разглядел среди мёртвых тел проигравших; его волокли с Арены без всяких церемоний, да и зачем церемониться с трупом.  
Сендак шагнул навстречу, поднял руку, останавливая тех, кто тащил Чемпиона. Он впервые мог рассмотреть его вблизи и не собирался упускать последнюю возможность.  
Чемпион выглядел жалко, — но Сендак и не ожидал особого величия от мертвеца.  
Лицо с неприятно безволосой желтоватой кожей пересекала широкая поперечная рана, от обрубка руки по полу тянулся тёмный след. Сендак наклонился ниже и недоверчиво прищурился: даже в пылу сражения Чемпион умудрился перетянуть плечо обрывком ткани и приостановил кровотечение. Удивительная тяга к жизни — может, она и придавала ему сил в сражениях, была секретом его побед.  
И ещё кое-что уловил Сендак, когда наклонился к Чемпиону: хрипловатое, надсадное дыхание. На губах пузырилась розовая пена, человек умирал — но важно было то, что сейчас, в данный момент, он всё ещё жив.  
Сендак выпрямился; в голове лихорадочно метались мысли, в ушах гулко пульсировала кровь. Чемпион жив. Это шанс. Шанс на что — он не мог сказать точно, кроме того, что здесь и сейчас оказался неслучайно. Это было чистой интуицией, которая раньше не раз выручала его.  
— Этого — в медицинский отсек, — велел он уборщику, который собирался отправить тело, как и остальные, в утиль.  
Тот удивлённо вытаращил глаза:  
— Но приказ был…  
— Это тебе новый приказ, — отрезал Сендак. — Он нужен мне живым. Поторопись, пока он ещё дышит. 

 

Хаггар он всегда немного побаивался: пока командиры армий рисковали жизнями в сражениях, чтобы доказать свою преданность Заркону, старая ведьма завоёвывала его благосклонность какими-то магическими трюками. Поговаривали, что она была с ним с самого начала, все те тысячелетия, когда он только начинал строить империю Галра — что же, переплюнуть такое будет тяжело.  
Но он и не собирался с ней соревноваться или враждовать. Не сейчас, когда он так нуждался в ней.  
— Что я вижу. Ты нарушаешь приказ Заркона, Сендак?  
— Хорошо, что ты здесь, Хаггар, — ровным голосом ответил Сендак, хотя её неожиданная материализация в медицинском отсеке, прямо за его спиной, немного испугала его. — Я как раз хотел послать кого-нибудь за тобой.  
Ведьма подошла к постели, наклонилась над лежащим, бесцеремонно ухватила за подбородок и повернула голову из стороны в сторону.  
— Заркон хотел, чтобы он умер, — сказала она.  
— Заркон хотел, чтобы не стало Чемпиона, — парировал Сендак. — Он стал слишком популярен, о нём заговорили даже за пределами Арены, и пошёл слух, что он может поднять восстание против Заркона.  
— Я всё это знаю, — скучающе произнесла Хаггар, но глаза под капюшоном блеснули опасным огоньком. — Но не могу понять твои мотивы, когда ты решил идти наперекор воле Заркона.  
Существо, известное как Чемпион, лежало перед ними, опутанное проводами. Грудь мерно вздымалась, через приоткрытый рот со свистом вырывался воздух. Он был жив, пусть и находился в коме из-за большой потери крови, и его жизни сейчас ничего не угрожало. По крайней мере, до конца разговора Хаггар с Сендаком. А он пытался понять сам для себя, что толкнуло его на подобное.  
— Заркон хотел, чтобы не стало Чемпиона, — повторил Сендак. — Но если бы Чемпион умер, от него уже никогда не получилось бы избавиться.  
Он сделал паузу — специально, — но Хаггар не купилась на дешёвый приём и молчала, ожидая продолжения.  
— Чемпион стал бы легендой, — сказал Сендак. — Тем, кого никто так и не сумел победить в честном бою, и поэтому тиран Заркон велел выпустить против него сразу несколько самых сильных гладиаторов. Чемпион превратился бы в мученика, символа, он мог бы вдохновлять других.  
Хаггар под своим капюшоном издала смешок, похожий на кашель.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, Заркон был неправ и сделал глупость?  
— Нет, — торопливо ответил он. — Император всего лишь… слишком занят, чтобы возиться с каким-то рабом-гладиатором, и это единственное возможное решение для него, меньшее из зол. И он слишком горд, чтобы делить с кем-то эту ношу. Я взял смелость на себя, — говорит он, не отводя взгляда от жёлтого лица Чемпиона, — помочь ему решить эту проблему. И если я ошибусь, если последствия окажутся катастрофическими, я готов понести наказание.  
— А я если всё получится? — спросила Хаггар; Сендак бросил на неё быстрый взгляд — она тоже не отрывала глаз от раненого человека.  
— Если всё получится, то Чемпион станет солдатом Галры и сам сокрушит тех, кто верил в него как в спасителя. — Он снова сделал паузу, но не намеренно, а чтобы сделать вздох. Дышать стало тяжелее, и он не был уверен, что это не какой-нибудь очередной трюк ведьмы. — Ну, что скажешь?  
Хаггар повернулась к нему, светящиеся глаза под капюшоном смотрели без выражения.  
— Скажу, — медленно ответила она, — что… я помогу тебе. При условии, что ты немедленно отправишься к Заркону и всё ему расскажешь. И если он даст своё разрешение — я сделаю всё, что потребуется.

Он вернулся спустя долгое время, измотанный разговором с Зарконом, но довольный: тот действительно не имел желания возиться с Чемпионом дольше нужного, но дал Сендаку возможность доказать, что тот не зря пошёл наперекор его приказу.  
Подошёл к постели, где лежал, всё ещё без сознания, бывший Чемпион. Рана на лице начала понемногу затягиваться, рубцеваться, сходясь блестящей розовой полоской.  
— Ему нужна будет новая рука, — сказал он вникуда, даже не поворачивая головы. Но тень за спиной отозвалась голосом Хаггар:  
— У него будет всё. Это хороший материал, Сендак, и я ценю, что ты отдаёшь его мне.  
Сендак круто обернулся.  
— Он мой!  
Позади него, совсем рядом с постелью, раздался смех.  
— Когда всё будет кончено, я верну его тебе, — сказала Хаггар, положив тёмную ладонь на плечо бесчувственного человека. — Мы вместе сделаем из него идеальное оружие Галры.

 

Он ненавидит тебя, — сказала Хаггар.  
В другой раз Сендак огрызнулся бы, ответил какой-нибудь грубостью. Но только от неё, треклятой ведьмы, зависел успех задуманного, и потому он лишь сухо ответил:  
— Что с того? Солдат не должен любить офицера, он должен воевать.  
Хаггар усмехнулась: он не видел этого, её лицо накрывала тень от капюшона, но почувствовал, понял по холодку, который скользнул вдоль позвоночника и от которого вся его шерсть встала дыбом.  
— И как же ты его заставишь? Как заставишь воевать и убивать во славу Галры?  
Запугаю, хотел ответить Сендак, но это прозвучало бы глупо. Чемпион выходил на Арену первым, оставляя позади не таких сильных и расторопных товарищей-пленников, он пережил множество схваток. Когда его донесли до медицинского отсека, сердце уже не билось, и только магия Хаггар снова запустила его. По крайней мере, так сказала она, а Хаггар не стала бы врать.  
Чемпион видел смерть, значит, он её больше не боится.  
— Любой между пленом и свободой выберет свободу, особенно если за это ещё и заплатят, — сказал он с утомлёнными видом. — Хватит, и приступай уже.  
В операционном зале, огромном и тёмном — только лампы над столом — они снова говорили, стоя у тела Чемпиона. Пусть Сендак и торопил Хаггар на словах, уходить он сам не спешил. В основном потому, что опасался, как бы она не перекроила Чемпиона по своему вкусу, сделав из него очередное чудовище. Но была и другая причина: Сендаку хотелось получше рассмотреть обнажённого Чемпиона, лежащего на операционном столе.  
Без одежды он выглядел куда лучше: под заскорузлыми, пропитанными кровью тряпками тело было подтянутым, мускулистым и по-своему красивым. Представителей этой расы Сендак раньше не встречал, и пусть поначалу непривычная внешность отталкивала, теперь Чемпион казался гармонично сложенным. Лишь гладкая желтоватая кожа, покрытая волосками на груди, ногах и в паху, изукрашенная рубцами от многочисленных сражений на Арене, казалась чем-то неправильным. Сендак пригляделся к лицу Чемпиона и удивлённо прищурился: так и есть, в тёмных волосах, закрывающих лоб, виднелись белые пряди. Раньше их не было, до чего же интересная особенность у этой расы — менять цвет шерсти.  
Чемпион не выглядел изморенным голодом, как некоторые пленники. Тех, кого отправляли на Арену, кормили хорошо, чтобы хватало сил сражаться, и он, похоже, не брезговал едой, что давали тюремщики. Он хотел жить, но эту жизнь вырывал у врагов зубами сам, по своей воле.  
Обрубок правой руки ещё чуть сочился кровью, но это, видимо, было для того, чтобы приделать к свежему срезу протез.  
— Он ненавидит тебя и всех, кто пленил его вместе с его товарищами, — снова начала Хаггар. — И рано или поздно воткнёт тебе нож в спину.  
Сендак закатил глаза: до чего же настырная старуха.  
— В конце концов, я могу пригрозить ему, что убью его товарищей.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что они ему друзья?  
— Когда пригрожу, тогда и проверю, — наконец не выдержал он. — Если ты уверена, что от него никакого толка, зачем согласилась мне помочь? Или ты можешь изменить его разум?  
Хаггар снова довольно ухмыльнулась, а по коже Сендака под волосками опять пробежал озноб.  
— Не совсем «изменить», но да, я предлагаю тебе это. Разумное существо такое, какое оно есть, из-за тех, кто его окружает. Кто учит его, с кем он взаимодействует.  
— И что? Предлагаешь мне воспитать его заново? — устало произнёс Сендак.  
— Именно. Я очищу его разум от воспоминаний, — Хаггар протянула руку и растопырила пальцы прямо над лицом Чемпиона, словно уже собиралась залезть в его мозг.  
— Эй! — встревожился Сендак. — Мне не нужен идиот, который пускает слюни и ходит под себя. Мне нужен Чемпион.  
Тот лежал спокойно, не подозревая, о чём сейчас говорят двое над ним, на что обрекают. Рана на лице зажила, превратившись в широкую розовую полоску, и теперь Чемпион дышал через нос — размеренно, легко.  
— Я удалю не все воспоминания, — отмахнулась от оклика Хаггар. — Лишь те, которые могут помешать нам, самые поверхностные. Даже если он забудет, как его зовут и с какой он планеты, то драться и убивать не разучится. А теперь можешь уйти, я наконец-то займусь им.  
Сендак бросил последний взгляд на лицо Чемпиона, на жадную руку Хаггар над ним.  
— Не увлекайся, Заркон всё-таки поручил его мне, — напомнил он и, круто развернувшись, вышел.

В одной из колоний на самом краю империи вспыхнуло восстание.  
Эта новость оказалась как нельзя кстати, пока Сендак ждал вестей от Хаггар. Треклятая ведьма всегда была себе на уме, мало ли что она сотворит. Подвела его к мысли, что Чемпиону стоит промыть мозги, и если теперь она сделает из него безвольную куклу, Сендак не сможет ничего предъявить ей. А ему — ему нужен был именно тот Чемпион, которого он видел на Арене — яростный, смертоносный, жаждущий крови. Непокорный и ненавидящий — будет интересно его укрощать.  
Раздавая указания, Сендак немного отвлёкся; так прошли сутки, за которые восстание удалось погасить.  
Когда он в капитанской сочинял отчёт о восстании для Заркона, Хаггар возникла за его спиной. Он даже не сразу понял, зачем она явилась к нему, и круто обернулся, разгневанный бесцеремонным вторжением.  
— Как ты смеешь? — прошипел он, сжимая кулаки.  
— Чемпион скоро очнётся, — ответила она и исчезла, оставив его в одиночестве. 

Он лежал на той же постели, прикрытый тонким полотном, и внешне тоже не изменившийся — разве что кожа стала чуть бледнее, словно манипуляции Хаггар вытянули из него часть жизненной силы, и прибавилось белых прядей в волосах.  
Ткань укрывала его по самый подбородок, но там, где раньше у Чемпиона была культя, теперь угадывалась рука, по очертаниям такая же, как левая, целая. Хоть в этом Хаггар всё сделала как следует.  
Сендак подошёл поближе, оттянул край покрывала, чтобы рассмотреть протез получше. Работа и в самом деле была великолепной, прочная и лёгкая, блестящая под неярким светом лампы. Сендак поднял руку за запястье, повернул ладонь: двигается как надо, вполне может заменить утерянную конечность.  
Он мельком бросил взгляд на лицо Чемпиона — тот, открыв глаза, в упор смотрел на него. Потянул руку на себя, и Сендак отпустил её и отступил на шаг. Чемпион заморгал часто-часто, как делают, когда не верят своим глазам. С шумом втянул в себя воздух, разлепил запёкшиеся губы.  
Сендак ждал, что человек спросит «Кто ты?» или «Кто я?», или «Где я?». Хаггар ведь стёрла его память, разве не должен он забыть, как оказался здесь, и кто его окружает?  
— Я же умер, — сказал Чемпион. Он осторожно приподнялся на локте левой, живой руки, провёл по лицу правой — и уставился на неё. Согнул и разогнул пальцы, снова захлопал ресницами, длинными и густыми. Поднял лицо к Сендаку и повторил, но уже с вопросительными интонациями: — Я же умер?  
— Нет, солдат, — отрезал Сендак, очнувшись от кратковременного ступора. — Император Заркон не разбрасывается ценными ресурсами. Тебя подлечили и даже сделали новую руку взамен утраченной. Теперь ты снова можешь служить Империи.  
— Империи, — пробормотал Чемпион, продолжая разглядывать протез с выражением одновременно ужаса и мальчишеского интереса — с таким, вероятно, сам Сендак в детстве глядел на бластеры и космолёты. Потом он наморщил лоб: — Империи… Я… — он сглотнул, и это был не тот Чемпион, каким помнил, каким представлял его себе Сендак: просто растерянный человек. Стоил ли он всех усилий? — Слово «Империя» мне ни о чём не говорит. Я не помню, почему я здесь, и я не помню… вас. Помню только бой… я почему-то думал, что меня убили. Я помню, как я умер. И больше ничего.  
Он покачал головой, коснулся лба кончиками пальцев левой руки; правую он уложил на постель рядом, стараясь не касаться ею бока, словно она — что-то чужое для него.  
Сендак усмехнулся и произнёс со всем возможным презрением:  
— Не помнишь своего командира? А имя своё ты помнишь, солдат?  
Хаггар сделала это, она стёрла воспоминания Чемпиона, только, похоже, вместе с ним и большую часть его личности. Это потерянное существо ничем не напоминало того Чемпиона, которого так хотел заполучить в своё распоряжение Сендак. Стоит подождать, конечно, пока он окончательно придёт в себя — и всё ж Сендак не мог избавиться от чувства разочарования.  
Но выражение слабости ушло с лица человека, уступив место сосредоточенности. На лбу, между тёмных бровей, появилась складка. После небольшой заминки он произнёс решительно и твёрдо:  
— Меня зовут Широгане Такаши.

 

На щеке Чемпиона наливался багровый кровоподтек. Полоса содранной кожи шла через рассеченную бровь, скулу, вспоротые губы и до самого подбородка.  
Он стоял, вскинув голову и выпрямив спину, не пряча рану на лице, хотя отёк над глазом придавал его взгляду жалкое выражение.  
Гордое, красивое и такое глупое животное.  
— Я жду, — произнёс Сендак, глядя на него сверху вниз, но человек молчал — молчал так, будто готов стоять тут вечно, но не произнести ни слова. Даже когда его схватили за горло и заставили приподняться, он не издал ни звука.  
— Скажи мне правду, — повторил Сендак. — Или я выдавлю её из тебя.  
В глазах Чемпиона — широко раскрытом левом и еле видном правом — отражались звёзды. Окно личных апартаментов Сендака сияло новыми созвездиями самой далёкой из Галактик, что когда-либо завоёвывала Галра, и это было величественное зрелище. Но вряд ли человек был сейчас способен оценить это.  
Чемпион провёл языком по отёкшим губам и сказал придушенно:  
— Я немного утратил навыки… и пока не привык к этому протезу. Но я справлюсь. Я разберусь с этим.  
Руки его в это время висели вдоль туловища, он даже не пытался освободиться. Если бы не его слова, Сендак решил бы, что Хаггар совсем стёрла личность Чемипона или подсунула ему фальшивку — кто знает, на что она способна, — а настоящий человек сейчас запрятан где-то у неё, чтобы она могла преспокойно проводить над ним опыты. И всё же это был он, тот самый Чемпион, пусть и без воспоминаний о многочисленных боях на Арене. Сендак разжал пальцы, и человек тяжело опустился на ноги, потёр шею живой, левой рукой.  
— Разберёшься? — повторил Сендак. — Ну что же, я хочу, чтобы ты разобрался. А теперь убирайся отсюда.  
Нетвёрдо ступая, Чемпион вышел — дверь отъехала в сторону, пропуская его, и закрылась уже за спиной другого.  
— Вы звали, коммандор?

 

— Меня зовут Широгане Такеши, — сказал человек, и Сендак сократил себе для краткости это имя до «Широ».  
На вопрос, как он может помнить своё имя, Хаггар ответила лишь: «Он сильный. Очень сильный. Он не дал забрать все воспоминания».  
Едва гладиатор по прозвищу Чемпион, а теперь солдат Широ встал на ноги, Сендак отправился на новую миссию. Небольшая звёздная система на самом краю обитаемой Галактики, которая в будущем должна была стать частью империи.  
Оставлять человека до полного восстановления в распоряжение Хаггар было опасно, и Сендак взял его с собой на военный корабль, в свой собственный Легион, состоящих из самых различных рас. Хаггар, впрочем, пока не предъявляла на него прав, вся в заботе о Зарконе. Тот снова вроде бы напал на след Вольтрона, и теперь в очередной раз отправлял офицеров на поиски его по разным частям Галактики. Сендак же предпочитал решать более насущные и реальные проблемы и всеми правдами и неправдами отправился подальше — как от безуспешных поисков Вольтрона, так и от Хаггар, которая в любой момент могла потребовать себе Чемпиона назад.  
Однако, кроме имени, из прошлого Чемпион не удержал, похоже, больше ничего.

 

Сендак повернулся к вошедшему: перед ним стоял навытяжку молодой офицер, высокий и стройный. С нежно-сиреневым мехом по всему телу, таким мягким под пальцами; Сендак знал это, офицер бывал в его постели довольно часто — до последнего времени. Дальше по империи пошла череда восстаний, следом за которыми случилась возня с Чемпионом, и офицер выпал из фавора. Возможно, он ещё надеялся вернуться в строй — и надеялся напрасно, но не подозревал об этом.  
— Слушаю твой отчёт, Страто. Как получилось, что Широ так сильно ранен?  
Тот глядел на Сендака невозмутимым взглядом узких жёлтых глаз, словно не понимая, почему из-за подобной мелочи его отчитывают как сопливого новобранца. За подобную наглость Сендак его тоже ценил. Когда-то.  
— Вы просили меня тренировать… человека, — произнёс он с крохотной, но явно намеренной заминкой. — Вы велели подготовить его за короткий срок.  
— Но не просил калечить, — лениво напомнил Сендак. — Ты пытался выбить ему глаз? Ты неправильно понял мой приказ?  
Офицер всё ещё глядел на него немигающим взглядом, на лице не дёрнулся ни мускул.  
— Он слишком неопытен, в этом всё дело. А драки на Арене вовсе не гарантируют того, что против настоящего…  
— А он сильнее, чем я думал, раз смог защититься от твоего удара, — продолжал Сендак, игнорируя его слова, — и достаточно уверен в себе, раз ничего мне так и не рассказал. И я запрещал вести разговоры о прошлом легионеров.  
У Страто дёрнулась мохнатая бровь, и это было хоть какой-то реакцией. Сендак продолжал, внутренне забавляясь:  
— Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне опасаться за него… — он сам сделал паузу, позволяя бывшему любовнику осознать смысл сказанного, — или за тебя. Будь с ним осторожнее, ты мне ещё нужен. Вы оба мне ещё нужны. Теперь ступай.

 

Он не сомневался, что после этих слов человеку не поздоровится. И всё же Чемпиона надо было пробудить — вытащить наружу всё то, что было в нём привлекательного для Сендака. В противном случае не стоило тратить на него время — больше, чем уже потратил Сендак.  
Перед отбоем он своими глазами увидел тренировки Страто с человеком.  
Пока разведчики облетали планету-столицу, пока разрабатывался план вторжения — потому что новая цивилизация оказалась довольно продвинутой в плане технологий, и привычная тактика могла не сработать — офицеры развлекались как могли.  
В тренировочном зале, куда Сендак решил заглянуть, они толпой обступили площадку для спарринга, шумели, подбадривали бойцов и смеялись. Когда Сендак подошёл, несколько младших офицеров, оглянувшись на него, испуганно расступились, и глазам Сендака предстала отнюдь не тренировка.  
Страто, похоже, отказался от идеи покалечить потенциального соперника — а в том, что у его хватило ума распознать в Широ соперника, Сендак не сомневался: Страто в свои года был офицером совсем не за мягкий сиреневый мех.  
Широ не калечили — его избивали и унижали на глазах у толпы. Похоже, он не врал насчёт протеза, потому что правой рукой он защищался слабо, будто не мог положиться на неё, не доверял ей. И потому слишком медленно поднял руку, когда удар обрушился на едва заживший подбородок. Голова его дёрнулась вверх, и он не удержался ногах, бухнувшись на колени.  
Страто, повернувшись спиной к противнику и лицом к зрителям, победно вскинул руки, вызвав шквал восторженных криков. Его, профессионального солдата, похоже, заводила мысль о победе над самим Чемпионом — тем, кто едва отошёл от ранения и кто никогда не сражался профессионально. Даже если Страто в своём победном торжестве и заметил Сендака, то не показал вида. Вот он снова повернулся к Широ, плюющему кровью на пол тренировочного зала, ухватил его за волосы и заставил поднять голову.  
— Так и стой, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Не придётся снова вставать на колени, когда будешь меня ублажать после отбоя.  
А может, подумал Сендак отстранённо, Страто вовсе не так умён, как он считал, потому что произносить такое при нём было верхом наглости. Вряд ли он осмелился бы на подобное с тем, на кого положил глаз командир, но остальные офицеры, не такие догадливые, могли решить, что идея трахнуть самого Чемпиона довольно заманчива.  
Тем временем Широ, который, видимо, немного восстановил силы, попытался перехватить руку противника, выбросил вперёд левую, живую. Страто, не переставая улыбаться, пнул его от себя, и Широ покатился по полу.  
Сендак отвернулся и пошёл прочь, а перед ним снова пугливо расступались офицеры. Последним, что он увидел краем зрения, был его бывший фаворит, наступивший ногой на тело Чемпиона и снова победно вскинувший руки под одобрительный свист.

 

Одной из причин, по которой Широ так не любили в легионе, было его особое положение: возможность есть в офицерской столовой главного корабля флота, пользоваться теми же привилегиями, что и остальной офицерский состав, и своя собственная спальня. Уж это он, выскочка из бывших рабов, точно не заслужил — так считали военные.  
Сендак мог войти в любую каюту на корабле без предупреждения. Широ об этом, похоже, не знал, потому что когда дверь в его спальню открылась, он удивлённо привстал с кровати. Лицо его совершенно распухло, но голову он держал по-прежнему высоко.  
— Научись уже пользоваться аптечкой, солдат, — сказал Сендак, глядя на него сверху вниз, — эти ушибы можно убрать мазью за полчаса.  
— Я пока плохо ориентируюсь здесь, во всём этом, — невнятно из-за разбитых губ произнёс Широ.  
— И долго ты ещё будешь вспоминать? — осведомился Сендак. — Пока по твою душу не придут однажды ночью?  
Широ хотел сказать что-то ещё, снова приоткрыл рот, но Сендак ухватил его за волосы, как до этого Страто, и, запрокинув голову, повернул её влево и вправо.  
— Красный тюбик в твоей аптечке, которая находится в туалете, — сказал он. — Солдат Галра не должен быть похож на чучело, приведи себя в порядок.  
Широ сделал головой движение, будто хотел кивнуть, и поморщился от боли. Сендак усмехнулся, наклонился и длинно лизнул его — от подбородка с багровой гематомой до самого виска.  
— Чтобы завтра привёл себя в порядок, — повторил он, выпрямляясь и отпуская Широ.  
Тот растерянно провёл рукой по лицу. Похоже, мысли об аптечке занимали его в самую последнюю очередь.  
— Между нами, — осторожно начал он, — что-то было?  
— Ты и этого не помнишь? — рыкнул на него Сендак, ухватил за ворот форменного комбинезона и вздёрнул на ноги. Широ покачал головой — и невольно ухватил Сендака за запястье, когда он прижал человека к стене спальни, коленом раздвинул ноги.  
— Я не помню, — отчётливо сказал Широ, пытаясь отстраниться, вывернуться из хватки, — вы для меня словно чужой.  
Это было крайне забавно — после всего, что с ним сделали, что он увидел и испытал, он ещё считал, что может отказаться от чего-либо, что у него есть выбор. Что с ним кто-то будет церемониться.  
Но Сендак не для того в своё время спасал Чемпиона, чтобы превращать его в забитый кусок мяса, пригодный только для любовных утех. Да и Хаггар вряд ли оценила бы такой расход ресурсов.  
— Тогда у тебя есть сутки, Широгане Такаши, — сказал Сендак, — чтобы вспомнить меня. И разобраться со всем. — Он наклонился и снова лизнул распухшее лицо, чувствуя языком и пот, и кровь, и что-то ещё, солоноватое и пряное. Вкус человека, собственный вкус Широ. — Выбирай — завтра перед сном тебя навещу либо я, либо кто-то совсем другой. Как ты считаешь, что будет лучше для тебя?  
Конечно, если бы он приказал, никто не тронул бы Широ и пальцем, и все избиения и унижения прекратились бы. Но Сендаку хотелось поглядеть, как Чемпион выживет без воспоминаний, без друзей, без какой-либо помощи и в абсолютно чуждой ему среде.  
Широ что-то прошептал беззвучно, глядя ему в глаза. Потом повторил, уже громче:  
— Я разберусь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переманивание на сторону зла идёт своим чередом, Сендак доволен, а вот Широ приходится нелегко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Внимание:  
> а) относительно графическое описание секса, не совсем флафф, не совсем добровольный.  
> б) относительно графическое описание насилия;  
> 2\. Я не люблю выдумывать названия и имена, все они взяты из предыдущих "Вольтронов", в том числе название планет и имена офицеров Галра. Если что-то где-то не соответствует - прошу покорно меня извинить.  
> 3\. К тексту есть иллюстрация, она скорее предвосхищает события, чем следует им, и я считаю её замечательной. Автор неизвестен, но я считаю его не менее замечательным.  
> Вот иллюстрация:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/2/5/5/62558/84504918.jpg

Ажурные металлические шпили пронзали сиреневое небо, в глубинах которого иногда вспыхивала тонкая голубая сетка-щит. Два солнца светили над светло-голубой листвой, покрывающей большую часть планеты.  
Маленький спутник-шпион смог пробраться через её ячейки и теперь показывал планету Арус в мельчайших деталях.  
Детали впечатляли: огромные витые небоскрёбы, бока которых отливали серебром, вокруг стайками кружили аэромобили, а выше плыли военные дирижабли.  
Этот мир был готов к войне, готов к вторжению извне; его не захватить так легко, как прочие. Империя подбиралась к нему постепенно, порабощая мир за миром, и когда Арус лишился всех теоретически возможных союзников — оказалось, что он вполне способен продержаться и без них.  
Сендак рассматривал виды планеты, медленно листая их один за другим. Везде то же самое: даже в горах, над глухими маленькими деревушками, затерянными в снегах — вышки, уходящие глубоко в стратосферу, корабли-разведчики.  
Вот почему Заркон отправил именно его, а не кого-то другого из генералов.  
Арус знал о масштабах экспансии Галра, и Арус был готов отразить любую атаку.  
Сендак ещё раз задумчиво посмотрел на вышки — сплетение металлических нитей, словно чудом висящих в воздухе и создающих ту самую голубую сетку-щит. Роботов-разведчиков можно заслать к ним и взорвать все вышки разом, тогда защита падёт — если, конечно, у правительства Аруса нет запасного плана, а он должен быть. Наверняка всё не так просто. И остаётся боевая мощь кораблей, что на самом Арусе и ещё двух обитаемых планетах на соседних орбитах, и умение арусианцев создавать собственные «червоточины», пусть и в пределах своей звёздной системы.  
Сендак закрыл окно с видами планеты-столицы Аруса, какое-то время ещё постоял, бездумно глядя на звёздное небо на экране капитанской рубки. Арус падёт, это дело времени — но довольно долгого времени. Хотя если это значит, что Чемпион будет вне досягаемости Хаггар — а в том, что её присутствие здесь совершенно не нужно, он постарается убедить Заркона изо всех сил — и обстановки, которая может повлиять на его память, то так тому и быть.  
Чемпион, или Широ, как его называли все здесь, сегодня попался Сендаку перед побудкой. Сендак и не ложился, изучая отчёты об Арусе, и когда решил немного размяться перед тяжёлым днём, потому что предстоял долгий военный совет, в тренировочном отсеке встретил Широ. Тот словно и сам не спал после их разговора; лицо его выглядело теперь куда лучше, чем во время вечернего их разговора: отёки спали, и кожа снова приобрела тот желтоватый оттенок, что так не нравился Сендаку. Лишь на подбородке по-прежнему темнел синяк, и Сендак задумался, не свежий ли он.  
Широ избивал тренировочного робота. Судя по атакам того, он был поставлен на третий режим — достаточно интенсивный — и всё же Широ не только отбивал атаки коротким тренировочным шестом, но и бил в ответ, и каждый раз при ударе, который мог быть фатальным для живого существа, единственный глаз загорался красным. Коротко кивнув командиру, Широ продолжил вымещать на бестолковом механизме свою ярость. Иначе, чем бессильной злостью, Сендак не мог объяснить его действия. Против живого противника, особенно такого опытного, как Страто, навыки сражения с механизмом были бесполезны. Тут пригодился бы опыт гладиатора, сражающегося грязно, без правил, но Сендак сам разрешил Хаггар обезоружить Широ.  
Похоже, теперь самому Сендаку требовалось как-то выместить собственную злость.  
— Потренируйся-ка со мной, — бросил Сендак, но его слова перекрыл истошный электрический треск: количество повреждений робота достигло критической отметки, и последний удар оказался действительно последним — корпус треснул, и робот исчез в синей вспышке.  
— Что? — Широ повернулся к Сендаку, и тот с удовлетворением отметил, что дыхание у него почти не сбилось, и сам он почти не взмок, а взгляд был сосредоточенным, серьезным, а не мутным от злости. Возможно, Широ всего лишь хотел разогреться перед боем, пока Страто спокойно спал в своей постели. Возможно, он куда интереснее, чем предполагал Сендак.  
— Я прошу прощения, — поторопился исправиться он. — Я не расслышал ваши слова, коммандер.  
Сендак наклонился и, положив руку ему на затылок, притянул его к себе так, что их лбы и носы почти соприкоснулись. Широ смотрел на него, широко раскрыв свои странные, с тёмной радужкой, глаза, и не пытался отстраниться. Он ждал.  
— Я помню твоё обещание, — сказал Сендак. — Обещание солдата. Не разочаруй своего командира.  
— Слушаюсь, — тихо и отчётливо ответил Широ.

Военный совет получился долгим, но оживлённым: офицеры по большей части радовались сильному противнику и возможностям поупражняться в разработке стратегий. Лишь пара офицеров хотела выслужиться за счёт громкой военной кампании и при этом не подставляться под оружие Аруса. Их Сендак решил отправить на передовую, пробивать главный щит планеты-столицы.  
Под конец совещание скомкалось: офицеры явно спешили свернуть его, поглядывая на часы, и Сендак еле сдерживал ухмылку. Низшим офицерским чинам вроде Страто на совещание не было доступа, и сейчас он, коротая время в ожидании конца совета, может добивать Чемпиона под восторженные крики таких же мелких офицеров, каждый из которых максимум командовал небольшой группой боевых роботов. Мысль мешала сосредоточиться, билась в углу сознания, и Сендак объявил о завершении совета.  
— Завтра мы продолжим, и я жду от вас дельных мыслей, — объявил он, распуская офицеров, а в голове стучало снова: «Успеть, только бы успеть».  
И снова «успеть» — к чему? К тому моменту, когда Страто окончательно втоптывает в грязь Чемпиона, и уже никто из солдат не будет воспринимать его как равного, как бойца? И даже если Сендак велит больше не трогать Широ, ему придётся отсиживаться до конца кампании в своей комнате, а после возвращения — стать подопытной игрушкой Хаггар.  
В тренировочном зале, таком пустом и тихом с раннего утра, вовсю шёл бой, кондиционированный воздух звенел и раскалывался. Высшие офицеры при виде Сендака пытались смешаться с толпой горлодёров, выкрикивающих: «Убей его!»  
А может, близился к завершению.  
Страто, весь в мыле, в уже не такой безупречно сидящей форме, снова повалил Широ на пол и в тот момент, когда перед Сендаком расступились зрители, ударил его ногой прямо в грудь. Это была его серьёзная ошибка, хотя бы потому, что в случае смерти Широ Сендак отправил бы его в полёт в открытый космос без скафандра. Точно так же толпа орущих «Убей!» идиотов получила бы своё за подстрекательство. Видимо, Широ достаточно разогрелся и был достаточно мотивирован, чтобы наконец дать достойный отпор, чтобы Страто потерял голову и решил его убить на глазах у полусотни свидетелей. Но треска ломаемых рёбер и предсмертного хрипа не было: Широ перехватил ступню правой, механической рукой. Сжал так, что Страто вскрикнул, а затем случилось кое-что интересное: искусственная ладонь вся занялась розовым пламенем, и Страто заорал уже от настоящей боли, пытаясь выдернуть ногу из хватки. Попытался ударить Широ другой, свободной ногой, но упал рядом, а тот продолжал удерживать его ступню, и от неё шёл дым, а помещение наполнили запах горящей резины и кожи, и смрад жареного мяса.  
Наконец Широ отпустил ногу противника и поднялся на ноги, шатаясь. Лицо его снова было покрыто синяками и ссадинами, но глаза — это были глаза не Широгане Такеши.  
— Чемпион, — пробормотал стоящий рядом с Сендаком офицер Тагор. Один из приближённых к самому Заркону, он имел право посещать Арену и тоже видел, каким мог быть Широ.  
Восторженные вопли смолкли, слышно было только жалобный вой Страто и громкое прерывистое дыхание Чемпиона — сейчас Сендак не мог называть его иначе. Он наклонился над противником, встал рядом на одно колено; Страто поднял дрожащую руку, защищаясь, но Широ отмахнулся от неё так легко, будто не его избивали неделю подряд. Занёс над противником правую руку, согнутую в локте, и Сендак затаил дыхание: вот сейчас он перебьёт врагу трахею.  
— Убей его! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы; Широ вскинул голову, оглядел невидящим взглядом зрителей, и постепенно его глаза стали ясными, понимающими. Он покачал головой и, опустив руку, стал подниматься.  
Страто, униженный и покалеченный, видно, совсем потерял остатки разума. Всхлипывая и скуля, он ухватил поднимающегося Широ за левое запястье и крепко сдавил. Оскалив зубы, прошипел ругательство и дёрнулся навстречу, опираясь на здоровую ногу.  
Дальнейшее было словно вспышка, краткий миг. Широ, нет, Чемпион вскрикнул, и это был яростный, животный крик хищника. Своей правой рукой, которая ещё мерцала розовым, стальным кулаком он ударил Страто прямо в лицо, и все в тренировочном зале слышали хруст ломаемых костей.  
Широ снова встал, выпрямился: с пальцев искусственной руки капала кровь. Толпа перешёптывалась, переговаривалась растерянно, а потом радостно заголосила, приветствуя победителя. Нового солдата в армии галра, одного из них.  
Широ вздрогнул от криков, и на какой-то миг Сендаку показалось, что он сейчас так же картинно и глупо вскинет руки в победном жесте. Но Широ обвёл зрителей глазами, он явно искал кого-то. Наконец он посмотрел прямо на Сендака — и что-то было в его взгляде такое, что внизу живота приятно потеплело.  
Широ чуть приподнял бровь, и это выглядело и двусмысленно, и слишком дерзко для солдата, потому что выражение его лицо словно говорило: «Теперь ты доволен?», а ещё: «Что там насчёт: «К тебе приду или я, или кто-то другой?». Возможно, Сендак сам придумал это, но разве Широ мог забыть?  
— Всем разойтись, — рыкнул Сендак, и зрители, многие из которых не заметили его раньше, увлечённые боем, испуганно поспешили к двери.  
Паре товарищей Страто он велел отнести его в медицинское крыло к друиду, а самому Широ, который так и стоял, опустив руки, велел:  
— Идём со мной.

 

Сендак не дождаться, пока они дойдут до его каюты — дернул Широ за плечо к к стенке коридора, подсвеченного лиловым, и, удерживая за плечи, лизнул разгоряченное лицо. Широ зашипел от боли, когда язык Сендака задел рассеченную губу. Его трясло — после боя наступил отходняк, он все ещё не мог прийти в себя после того, как разбил Страто лицо и лишил его ступни.  
Он неловко хватался за руки Сендака — то ли хотел отнять их от себя, то ли вовсе не соображал, что делает, и мотал головой, то ли подставляясь под язык Сендака, то ли уворачиваясь.  
— Не здесь, — прохрипел он, — только не здесь.  
— Везде, где захочу я, — ответил Сендак, подхватывая его под бедра и поднимая над полом, прижимаясь пахом к его промежности.  
Широ был возбуждён — или от боя, или от долгого воздержания до этого, — и у него стояло так, что и он, казалось, совсем не против отдаться сейчас и здесь, пусть даже их могут увидеть. И все же он повторил:  
— Не здесь… Пожалуйста. 

Дверь в каюту Сендака не успела закрыться, как они уже были на постели.  
Широ охал от прикосновений к израненному телу, но не пытался оттолкнуть.  
— Мне нужно помыться, — прошептал он, когда Сендак, стащив с него верхнюю часть униформы, прошёлся языком от живота до шеи, и попытался выбраться из-под тяжёлого тела.  
— Нет, я не отпускаю, — ответил Сендак, прижимая его руки к постели, и снова лизнул. Вкус Широ ему нравился — вкус его расы, солоноватый вкус пота, ярости и жажды убийства. Он лизнул снова, оставляя влажный след через грудь, и Широ шумно выдохнул через стиснутые зубы.  
Он наконец вырвал руку и упёрся ей в грудь Сендака — той самой рукой, которую он впечатал в лицо Страто, на которой уже засохла его кровь и ошмётки его плоти. Пусть Широ нужно было загнать в угол, чтобы он снова стал Чемпионом, но оно того стоило.  
— Я не помню, — сказал он вдруг, глядя на Сендака в полумраке комнаты, освещаемой лишь далёким заревом двух солнц Аруса. — Всё равно не помню, что было между нами.  
Он смотрел на покрытую шерстью грудь Сендака с удивлением, словно в первый раз наблюдал инопланетную анатомию. Возможно ли, что у него никого не было в тюрьме? Между заключёнными, среди которых не было женщин, часто случались связи, добровольные или насильственные. Но Чемпион — возможно, его слишком боялись, что принудить к сексу или предложить его.  
— Тогда сейчас у тебя появятся новые воспоминания. Ложись на живот, — велел он и, не дожидаясь ответа, сам рывком перевернул Широ, дёрнул вниз его запачканные форменные брюки. Тот дёрнулся, но Сендак положил руку ему на спину, между лопаток. — Не вырывайся, тебе стоит расслабиться.  
В его душевой комнате была смазка, но Сендак не хотел сейчас отрываться от Широ. Кончиком ногтя он прочертил вертикальную линию по спине Широ, и мышцы того напряглись.  
— Расслабься, — повторил Сендак и, облизнув указательный палец, провёл им между ягодиц. Широ придушенно застонал, искусственная рука сжала простыню, комкая её.  
Он постанывал, выгибаясь, словно желая уйти от непривычных ощущений, пока Сендак поглаживал и растягивал мышцы его заднего прохода, подготавливая его, разогревая. Чемпион заслужил прелюдию, ради этого сам Сендак мог отложить собственное удовольствие.  
Наконец он решил, что прелюдия затянулась, и осторожно, одним пальцем, попробовал войти. Мышцы вокруг напряглись, и он начал продвигаться внутрь постепенно, позволяя телу привыкнуть к чувству вторжения.  
Широ задышал чаще, тяжелее — должно быть, ощущение показалось ему болезненным. Но Сендак и так слишком долго себя сдерживал: обычно он не увлекался прелюдиями.  
Широ вздрогнул всем телом, когда Сендак быстро лизнул его между ягодиц, выпрямился и заставил его, расслабленного после ласки, подняться на четвереньки.  
— Нет, — пробормотал он, словно очнувшись после дрёмы, — нет, стой. Сто… аххх…  
Он вскрикнул и непроизвольно дёрнулся прочь от боли, но Сендак крепко держал его за бока, входя короткими, но резкими толчками.  
— Стой, — шептал Широ, глотая звуки, пытаясь удержать стоны. — Нет… Больно… Вытащи, нет, вытащи… — Он застонал в голос. — Нет, перестань…  
— Дрочи себе, — приказал Сендак, хотя Широ, содрогающийся от боли, едва его слышал. — Подрочи себе, давай.  
Он подхватил непослушную руку Широ — левую, живую, и положил её на полувставший член, сжал пальцы и сам подвигал немного, задавая темп.  
— Давай же, станет легче.  
Он отпустил руку и, судя по движению локтя Широ, тот внял его словам. Он чуть расслабился, позволяя Сендаку войти глубже, и ещё, почти целиком.  
Сендак попробовал войти полностью, и мышцы полностью обхватили его член. Жаркая теснота, лучшее из удовольствий. Он начал двигаться, уже не сдерживая себя, выбивая из Широ болезненные всхлипы, сосредоточившись целиком на собственном удовольствии.  
— Нет, хватит… — слышал он прерывистое, умоляющее — и продолжал, чувствуя под пальцами дрожь тела, наслаждаясь стонами и вздохами. Человек почти рыдал, звуки его голоса отдавались от металлических стен, от стекла, за которым ярко светили звёзды — и вдруг вспыхнули перед глазами, и свет их окрасился кровью, и обдал горячей мокрой волной наслаждения.  
Еле дыша, он отстранился от Широ, позволяя ему улечься на постель, и лёг рядом.  
— Ты ведь ещё не всё? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — пробормотал Широ, еле шевеля обкусанными губами. — Нет, я не хочу.  
Не слушая сбивчивый шёпот, Сендак обхватил рукой его член, ещё мягкий. Широ, слабо постанывая, сжал его запястье, но на большее, похоже, ему не хватило сил.  
Он запрокинул голову, упираясь макушкой в грудь Сендака, и сморщился, как от нестерпимой муки, и снова закусил распухшую губу. Сендак даже не сразу понял, что он кончил, хотя на пальцы выплеснулось тёплое, вязкое, а Широ, глубоко вздохнув, обмяк под его боком.  
Сендак встал — стоило сходить в ванную комнату, освежиться и убрать с себя следы прошедшего дня — и вечера. В дверях он обернулся: Широ всё так же бессильно лежал на простынях, он запрокинул руку так, что она закрывала его глаза, и видно было только кончик носа и приоткрытые губы, через которые с шумом вырывалось дыхание. Скомканная одежда, перепачканная и рваная, валялась у ножки кровати.  
— Когда я выйду, ты пойдёшь следом и приведёшь себя в порядок, — велел Сендак.  
— Тот офицер, — пробормотал Широ, не опуская руки. — Он… жив? Я не убил его?  
Сендак фыркнул.  
— Тренировки закончены, завтра будешь вспоминать, как управлять звездолётом.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и вошёл в ванную комнату, а дверь с тихим шелестом задвинулась за ним.  
Он подставил лицо под ионный душ, чувствуя, как понемногу становится легче дышать, как шерсть становится чистой, как чувство расслабленности после секса захватывает его целиком.  
Всё это время, от первого появления Чемпиона на Арене до нынешнего вечера — Сендак желал его, хотел увидеть это дикое, жадное до крови существо в своей постели. Осознание пришло только сейчас, и он сыто улыбнулся.  
Было ещё кое-что, что заставляло его скалить зубы в довольной усмешке.  
Сендак мог сказать своим офицерам и прочим солдатам, чтобы не трогали Широ, но кто знает, что могло произойти на поле боя, когда Широ вступит в свою первую схватку — случайный выстрел или исчезновение во время миссии, или он окажется окружён врагами, а вокруг — ни единого союзника. Солдаты не пощадят того, кто не может постоять за себя сам, кто плохой боец.  
Теперь же, когда Широ победил Страто, когда так жестоко расправился с ним — его стали уважать. Скорее всего, теперь его признают своим, и никто не тронет не только потому, что он фаворит Сендака.  
А потому, что он — Чемпион.


	3. Chapter 3

Дверь в его комнату отъехала в сторону с лёгким шуршанием.  
Блестящие металлические стены, ниша в стене для личных вещей и униформы, кровать в углу — всё та же скудная обстановка.  
Но сам Чемпион лежал на полу, обнажённый, с запрокинутой рукой, закрывающей глаза — как тогда, в постели Сендака. Он был смертельно бледен и не шевелился. Хаггар стояла над ним, безумная ведьма, с усмешкой на синих губах. На кончиках пальцев её плясали чёрные искры.  
— Что ты с ним сделала? — спросил Сендак, бросаясь к ней; что-то не пустило его дальше шага от двери, что-то невидимое, но крепкое.  
— Он уже не нужен тебе, — ответила Хаггар, блестя жёлтыми глазами из-под капюшона. — Ты ведь получил, что хотел?  
Сендак снова попытался пробиться, дотянуться до Чемпиона, но Хаггар не пускала, и она беспрестанно хихикала, глядя на его бесплодные попытки. Сендак знал, что она превращает сильных воинов в механических чудовищ, которые теряют разум и становятся её безвольными рабами. Мысль о том, что Широ — его Чемпион — станет таким же бездумным чудовищем, ужаснула его, но здесь он был бессилен, совершенно бессилен в невидимой, но цепкой хватке Хаггар.  
— Теперь он мой, — сказала она и исчезла вместе с Чемпионом в чёрной вспышке.

Сендак открыл глаза и некоторое время лежал в мерцающей звёздной тишине. Сон был таким реалистичным, вплоть до самых тонких ощущений, и в то же время — откуда это чувство потери, страха за судьбу Чемпиона? Да, он нравился Сендаку, как нравится породистое животное, нравился как боец. Если бы он пропал — Сендак испытал бы досаду, что не потерял перспективного бойца, интересную игрушку — да и только.  
Секс с ним не принёс ничего, кроме чувства удовлетворения — Широ только корчился от боли да стонал. Тот же Страто был в постели куда живее и инициативнее. Страто… Надо бы узнать, как у него дела после вчерашнего, когда Чемпион утопил свой кулак в его голове.  
Он принял душ, оделся и отправился к в ангар — договариваться с одним из пилотов, чтобы занялся обучением Широ. Интересно, встал ли тот, и если да, то сейчас, наверное, он еле ползает. Сендак даже почти пожалел о том, что не сдерживался прошлой ночью.  
Однако первым, кого он увидел у входа в ангар, был именно Широ. Он разговаривал о чём-то с одним из офицеров и выглядел слишком свежим для человека, пережившего не так давно тяжёлый бой и мучительную ночь в постели Сендака. Только когда пошевелился, переместив вес тела с одной ноги на другую, стало заметно, что он испытывает боль. Однако голос его оставался всё таким же ровным. Офицер отвечал ему охотно и с удовольствием — может, ему импонировали заинтересованность и энтузиазм Широ, а может, он видел вчерашний бой.  
Он заметил Сендака и осёкся, вытянулся в струнку и отдал честь.  
— Врепит са, — старательно выговорил он.  
Широ повернулся, и что-то непонятное мелькнуло в его глазах: то ли настороженность, то ли досада. Мелькнуло и тут же пропало. Он сдержанно улыбнулся.  
— Офицер Рекон объяснял мне принцип работы малого истребителя… — начал он. Сендак с удовольствием оборвал его:  
— Ты как обращаешься к главнокомандующему?  
Улыбка Широ тут же увяла, он вытянул руки по швам, скинул подбородок и так же, как Рекон до этого, произнёс:  
— Врепит са! Генерал Сендак, вы велели мне обучиться пилотированию. Позвольте доложить, что обучение проходит успешно!  
— И много ты успел выучить? — усмехнулся Сендак. — Вольно. Отвечай.  
Широ так и остался стоять навытяжку.  
— Я кое-что вспомнил, генерал Сендак.  
Сендак наклонил голову к плечу, показывая интерес, хотя в животе неприятно потянуло. Зачем Хаггар предлагала стереть Чемпиону память, если в итоге он стал вспоминать всё спустя неделю?  
— И что же ты вспомнил?  
— Вспомнил, как пилотировал нечто похожее, — отрапортовал Широ, продолжая играть роль послушного солдата. Это уже начинало надоедать.  
— Да? И что же?  
Широ замялся, но тут же ответил не менее бодро:  
— Я вспомнил, что сидел в кабине летающего средства со схожей панелью управления, генерал! Полагаю, что пройдёт не так много времени, и я смогу…  
— Сейчас, — оборвал его Сендак. — Садись в истребитель и покажи мне сейчас, что ты вспомнил. В чём дело?  
С лица Широ слезло выражение фальшивой услужливости, сейчас на нём явственно проступала паника.  
— Я вспомнил только чувство полёта, — тихо сказал он. — Не думаю, что с первого раза я смогу…  
— Генерал, он не… — попытался вмешаться Рекон, но Сендак оборвал его движением руки:  
— У нас война, я не собираюсь ждать, пока он будет вспоминать чувства.  
Широ опустил голову, кусая губы, снова поднял её и с вызовом посмотрел в глаза Сендака — он словно пытался понять, чего от него хотят, почему мучают.  
— Боюсь, я не слишком восстановился после вчерашнего боя, — бесцветно сказал он.  
— В таком случае тебе следует посетить друида в медицинском отсеке, — бросил Сендак, — и заняться восстановлением навыков, когда полностью оправишься.  
— Разрешите идти к себе? — спросил Широ, глядя мимо него.  
— Свободен.  
— Генерал Сендак, — растерянно произнёс Рекон, когда шаги Широ стихли, — но разве он не… не бывший гладиатор? Как он может знать устройство наших истребителей?  
— Он бывший пилот, — рассеянно ответил Сендак. — Гладиаторами не рождаются, идиот. После обеда я жду тебя на военном совете.

Совет не заладился: офицеры, командующие эскадрильями, все как один предлагали бой в лоб, непрестанные удары по силовому полю — вплоть до тех пор, пока не кончится его мощность.  
— Прежде кончится наша, — наконец огрызнулся Сендак. — Неужели вы не поняли, что их сторожевые вышки черпают энергию самой планеты? Пока мы будем атаковать, они успеют подготовиться, успеют сбежать. Нет, здесь нужно что-то другое. Возможно, диверсия изнутри…  
Он только приготовился изложить свой план, как можно сначала обезвредить вышки, как его прервал вызов. Тагор, который через своих маленьких шпионов наблюдал за Арусом и в данный момент находился около орбиты планеты, вышел на связь.  
— Генерал Сендак, у меня важные новости.  
— И что же это, раз ты прерываешь мой совет?  
— Это «разведчики», генерал. Они пропали.  
Сендак властно поднял руку, и командиры, шумно переговаривающиеся межу собой, замолчали.  
— Что значит — пропали?  
— Скорее всего, были уничтожены. Их обнаружили.  
— Это же крошечные устройства, как такое могло быть?  
— Возможно арусианцы знали, что искать. Они… вышли со мной на связь.  
— Вышли с тобой на связь? — медленно повторил Сендак. — И что же они сказали?  
Вместо ответа Тагор включил запись, и Сендак услышал слабо разборчивую речь из-за шума помех и дефектов программы-переводчика:  
— Кто вы? Зачем вы пришли к нам? Мы знаем, что вы следите за нами. Мы знаем численность вашего флота. Чего вы хотите?  
Сендак усмехнулся.  
— Что же, тогда выбора и времени на расшаркивания и диверсии у нас нет. Если они ещё раз попытаются связаться с тобой, ответь, что мы хотим получить их планеты. Передай им, что мы хотим — войну.  
Когда лёгкое шуршание в его ухе, куда был вставлен передатчик, пропало, Сендак обвёл взглядом офицеров.  
— Ну что же, я готов снова выслушать ваши предложения по прямой атаке Аруса.

 

Когда он открыл дверь в комнату Широ, на какое-то мгновение его охватил иррациональный страх — Сендак вспомнил свой странный сон и нелепые чувства, охватившие его тогда.  
Всё было так, как и он помнил: гладкие металлические стены, в которых он видел своё отражение, фальшивый иллюминатор — офицерам низшего ранга не полагалось кают с окном — и постель, на которой лежал, повернувшись к нему спиной, сам Широ. На звук открываемой двери он повернулся, увидел Сендака — и на лице его проступило напряжение.  
— Был ли ты у друида? — спросил Сендак, закрывая дверь за собой.  
Широ облизал губы.  
— Нет, — отрывисто сказал он.  
— Вот как? Я был уверен, что тебе интересна судьба Страто…  
— Генерал Сендак…  
— Он жив, — коротко, в тон лаконичному «нет», ответил Сендак. — Что касается тебя…  
Он подошёл поближе, взял Широ за подбородок и приподнял голову, наслаждаясь видом его страха и беспомощной злости, провёл большим пальцем по влажным от слюны губам.  
— …отдохни получше. Завтра возобновишь тренировки.  
Он убрал руку, едва удерживаясь от смеха при виде облегчения в глазах Широ. Развернулся и направился к выходу.  
Уже в дверях его настиг голос Широ:  
— Генерал…  
Сендак не удостоил его и словом.  
— Я был раньше пилотом, — сказал Широ в его спину. — Я вспомнил, как…  
Последние слова его отсекла закрывшаяся дверь, и Сендака охватила злость. Злость на Хаггар, на себя и на самого Широ, которому он подарил новую жизнь, а тот цепляется за остатки старой, словно ему нечего делать, кроме как выуживать из головы оставленные Хаггар кусочки воспоминаний.  
Ничего, найдётся чем его занять — и не только днём, но и после отбоя тоже.

***

Они всё время стояли перед глазами: три планеты, вращающиеся вокруг ленивого огненного шара. Одна большая и парочка планет поменьше — все три кислородные, все обитаемые.  
Самая крупная — планета-столица, где жили девяносто процентов населения, планета- шахта, где добывали полезные ископаемые, и планета-святилище — по крайней мере, это было наиболее подходящее для неё определение. Почти никакой инфраструктуры, старинные монументальные здания, утопающие в зелени — да, листва у деревьев была ядовито-зелёного цвета и резала глаза даже через камеры дронов-наблюдателей.  
Когда Сендак наконец лёг спать после трёх суток на ногах, в течение которых он совещался, координировал, раздавал приказания, отчитывался перед Зарконом, и прикрыл глаза, под веками снова вспыхнуло солнце Аруса. Он заморгал, потянулся во всю длину, перекатился на живот со вздохом.  
От накопившейся усталости вышел обратный эффект — он никак не мог уснуть. Сендак сел на постели и, прикрыв глаза, вяло уставился в выпуклый иллюминатор, за которым равнодушно горели огненно-алым созвездия. Этот вечный красный цвет, в который звёзды красило туманное облако, окутывающее Арус, сводил его с ума: полумрак в спальне постоянно был окрашен им. И сейчас, когда накопилось утомление, он не давал уснуть. Сендак поднял руку, чтобы опустить плотную занавеску, и замер: на фоне чёрно-красного неба блеснула синеватая вспышка, сделала в поле его зрения аккуратную дугу. Пропала — и через несколько мгновений снова появилась, чтобы повторить свой манёвр. Кто-то с какой-то целью покинул основной корабль и теперь дурачился, нарезая вокруг него круги.  
Сендак зевнул, потянулся и спустил ноги на пол со стоном. Если бы не эта возня с Арусом, он мог бы вплотную заняться Чемпионом. С другой стороны, если бы не возня с Арусом, вряд ли он смог держать Широ подальше от всех заинтересованных в нём и от его прошлого. В конце концов, Широ учится — Сендак поймал себя на том, что чаще называет его в уме по имени, а не кличкой. Он учится, он смог до полусмерти забить офицера и лишить его конечности. Возможно, мог и с самого начала, если бы больше доверял своей искусственной руке.  
Сендак поймал Широ, когда тот выходил из ангара, держа шлем под мышкой. Вид у Широ был счастливый, глаза блестели, чёрная с белыми прядями чёлка липла ко лбу, и он убирал её свободной рукой. Он что-то говорил идущему с ним рядом Рекону, но заметил Сендака и затормозил, улыбка медленно сошла с лица.  
— Как продвигаются дела с учёбой? — прохладно спросил Сендак.  
Губы Широ дрогнули, он ответил после небольшой заминки:  
— Хорошо, командир Сендак, — и замолчал, глядя перед собой, в ожидании новых вопросов.  
— Мне нужен развёрнутый ответ, — устало сказал Сендак. — Сколько было вылетов? Сколько из них самостоятельных? Скоро мы начнём боевые действия, я должен знать, на что мне рассчитывать.  
— Сегодня он управлял сам, командир Сендак, — с осторожностью произнёс Рекон и, бросив на Широ, едва доходящего ему до плеча, гордый взгляд, добавил: — Он хорошо учится, как будто родился пилотом.  
Широ прикусил губу, словно хотел что-то произнести, но решил промолчать — возможно, о своём воспоминании.  
— В одиночный полёт я бы пока его не пустил, но ещё неделька-другая — и он вполне прилично научится пилотировать боевой челнок — по кране мере, сумеет и до планеты добраться, и покинуть её самостоятельно, если будет необходимость. Он всё схватывает на лету!  
— Ясно, — наконец произнёс Сендак, чувствуя, как внутри растёт раздражение. — Иди со мной.  
Последние слова относились к Широ; он растерялся на мгновение и даже бросил быстрый взгляд на Рекона, словно надеялся, что тот может сказать что-то против желания Сендака. И самое удивительное, что тот действительно вдруг сказал:  
— Мы сегодня много летали, думаю, Широ стоит отдохнуть…  
— Я спрашивал у тебя мнения, стоит ли ему отдыхать?  
— Нет, но я посчитал нужным…  
— Ты неправильно посчитал, — отрезал Сендак и сделал рукой жест, подзывая к себе Широ. — Я, кажется, велел тебе идти со мной.  
Тот коротко кивнул Рекону:  
— Спасибо вам за учёбу, — и, повинуясь Сендаку, пошёл из ангара в общую часть звездолёта, по направлению к жилому корпусу.

Когда дверь каюты за ним закрылась, Сендак раздражённо закрыл штору на окне и настроил искусственный свет, убирая проклятый красноватый полумрак.  
Широ следил за ним с непроницаемым лицом, на котором не дрогнул и мускул, когда Сендак прилёг на постель и велел лениво:  
— Раздевайся.  
Широ продолжал стоять молча и неподвижно, руки свободно висели вдоль тела. Сендак вспомнил своё лёгкое удивление, когда он коснулся искусственной руки, и она оказалась чуть тёплой.  
— Ты оглох?  
Широ наконец разлепил губы.  
— Мне было больно в прошлый раз, — сказал он.  
Сендак фыркнул и небрежно махнул кистью руки.  
— Я велел тебе раздеться.  
— Ты сделал мне больно тогда, — повторил Широ на полтона выше, и это заставило Сендка приподнять бровь. В любой другой раз он был бы рад тому, что Чемпион, обычно растерянный и беспомощный, если его не загнать в угол, решил показать характер. В любой другой, но не сейчас, когда он так устал.  
— Я услышал тебя, — прорычал он. — И буду иметь это в виду, а теперь снимай уже одежду!  
Ему не хотелось сдирать с Широ одежду, как он уже делал это в прошлый раз — но тогда сам Широ поначалу был не против, а если он сейчас начнёт сопротивляться…  
Не спуская с него настороженного взгляда, Широ потянул вниз молнию своего форменного комбинезона. Одежда была чуть велика ему, с завёрнутыми рукавами, и Сендак сделал себе мысленную пометку — приказать, чтобы Широ обеспечили одеждой его комплекции, среди военных он был самым низкорослым. Снял комбинезон, стащил с себя бельё и, переступив через него, подошёл вплотную к Сендаку. По лицу его по-прежнему ничего нельзя было прочитать, но Сендаку это было и не нужно. Протянув руку, он притянул Широ к себе.  
В этот раз он использовал смазку и растягивал его дольше первого раза. Спать хотелось уже не так сильно, и он позволил себе поиграть в прелюдию, дождаться, пока Широ, зажатый и напряжённый, не возбудится сам — и только тогда вошёл в него, во всё ещё покрасневший и чуть припухший анус.  
Широ перенёс второй раз куда легче, и его стоны уже не были такими болезненно громкими. Когда Сендак кончил и лёг рядом, не выходя из Широ, он довёл себя до разрядки почти сразу за ним — с еле слышным вздохом. И попробовал выбраться из-под руки, лежащей на нём, но Сендак покрепче обхватил его. Напряжение наконец отпустило, ему было спокойно и хорошо. Он даже подумал о том, чтобы повторить это, но глаза закрывались сами собой. Только перед мысленным взором вставала не проклятая звезда Аруса, а вид обнажённого тела Широ, напряжённых мышц, обрисованных мягким светом каюты. И как же лень было задавать вопрос — тем более что вопрос касался проблемы Широ, а не самого Сендака. И всё же его мучило любопытство.  
— Что ты вспомнил? — спросил Сендак, с трудом подавляя зевоту. — Когда говорил мне о том, что был пилотом?  
Широ, который наконец перестал возиться под ним и понял, что выбраться из цепкой хватки не удастся, вздохнул. И ответил нехотя:  
— Я вспомнил, что летел на… самолёте. На какой-то планете с голубым небом. Это точно был не космос. Я был пилотом на какой-то планете. Но мне никто не говорит её название, сколько я ни спрашиваю, никто не говорит, откуда я и кто я.  
«Потому что никому нет дела до твоей никчёмной дыры на самом краю обитаемой части галактики», — через дрёму подумал Сендак. Широ не помнит, что его пленили и заставили сражаться до смерти, не помнит свою жизнь до плена, за исключением этого момента с пилотированием — а он уже было напрягся, что придётся разбираться с этим.  
Теперь все силы можно бросить на завоевание Аруса, не отвлекаясь ни на какие проблемы, помимо этого.  
— Ты должен научиться пользоваться нашим оружием и управлять боевыми роботами, — решил Сендак и, не сдержавшись, зевнул. — Если всё пойдёт по плану, недели через две мы начнём захват Аруса — и ты будешь мне нужен там.  
— Мне никто не может сказать название моей планеты? — настойчиво произнёс голос рядом с ним, и Сендак наконец сообразил, что это вопрос. Но отвечать было уже лень, поэтому он просто подтянул к себе Широ под самый бок и провалился в глубокий сон.

***

Он проснулся в темноте, чувствуя приятную расслабленность во всём теле. Прислушался к себе: он проспал не больше обычного, но организм уже восстановился. Сендак потянулся до хруста в суставах — и вспомнил, что засыпал не один. Он пошарил рядом с собой, но рука ощутила только холодную ткань. Он сел на постели, и, дотянувшись, приоткрыл шторку иллюминатора и впустил к себе в комнату красноватый свет космоса.  
Да, так и есть, в постели он был один. Человек сбежал, когда он полностью отключился. Жаль, потому что сейчас Сендак какое-то время подремал бы ещё, прижавшись к теплому телу.  
Страто всегда оставался на ночь; пусть у него были свои причины на это, но до чего же хорошо было валяться в постели какое-то время после пробуждения, перебирая его мягкую шерсть, прежде чем браться за дела. Или даже заняться с ним любовью перед тем, как приниматься за обязанности главнокомандующего. Широ… Кажется, он был чем-то недоволен и приставал к уставшему Сендаку с каким-то вопросом… Широ больше не возвращался к теме своей смерти, которую помнил даже после того, как Хаггар промыла ему мозги. Если подумать, они и вовсе почти не говорили — как-то не было времени. Необходимости. Желания, да — Сендаку достаточно было того, что он спас Чемпиона от смерти на Арене, и что тот теперь при нём и в его постели.  
Сендак вдруг впервые подумал о том, чего желает сам Широ, что чувствует.  
Вот он очнулся — не помня имени, друзей, ничего из прошлого. В голове только боль и ужас смерти, вокруг — непохожие на него существа. Некоторые из них настроены враждебно… Да нет у него друзей, если не считать Сендака. И всё же он одет и накормлен, его никто не заставляет сражаться до смерти… Больше не заставляет, потому что Страто до сих пор в медицинском отсеке. Ему намного лучше, чем было во время рабства и сражений на Арене — но из-за амнезии он не может в полной мере это оценить. Может, поэтому и бесится с жиру, и хочет ещё чего-то.  
С сожалением вспомнив о пробуждениях с покладистым офицером, Сендак вернулся мыслями к Арусу, и в голове всплыл план, который обсуждали на последнем военном совете.  
Он зевнул, потянулся, встал и отправился в ионный душ. О Широ он больше не думал.

***  
— Вылазка? — с недоверием спросил Рекон. — Но есть ли в ней необходимость, если мы можем провести полноценный захват планеты?..  
Сидящий рядом офицер закатил глаза, и Сендак был с ним согласен.  
— Я ценю тебя как хорошего разведчика и одного из лучших пилотов, но подчас ты невыносимо туп. Скажу прямо — эта вылазка нужна нам, чтобы размяться. Солдатам необходимо немного отдохнуть от атмосферы корабля, почувствовать настоящую, а не искусственную гравитацию. Увидеть свет солнца, в конце концов. Разве ты не замечал, как твои офицеры всегда рвутся в бой при первой возможности глотнуть свежего воздуха?  
Лицо Рекона вытянулось, и Сендак усмехнулся:  
— Мне нравится, как ты увлекаешься своей задачей и забываешь обо всём вокруг. Но и тебе нужна передышка, а твоим людям — немного развлечения. Высадка на главную планету у нас ещё нескоро, они не должны всё это время киснуть по отсекам или в тренировочных залах. — Он приподнял брови: — Возьмите парочку пленных для допроса.  
— Но зачем нам пленные, если на этой планете одни техники?.. — снова начал Рекон, но под насмешливым взглядом Сендака и остальных замолчал.  
— Пленных нужно всего двое, — повторил Сендак. — И пусть ваши ребята не отказывают себе ни в чём. Хорошо ли защищена планета? Я спрашиваю тебя, Рекон.  
Тот мрачно и нехотя ответил:  
— Нет. Система охраны рассчитана скорее на атаки своих. Полагаю, на случай пиратства, если кто-то захочет поживиться рудой или лесоматериалами. — Он пожал плечами. — Вылазка будет больше похожа на прогулку. Но у аурусианцев появятся сведения о нашем оружии, о нашей тактике. Не лучше ли держаться скрытно до нужного момен…  
Его прервали многочисленные протесты остальных офицеров, которым не терпелось размяться вне опостылевшего крейсера, и которые многое бы отдали, чтобы оказаться на месте отпирающегося Рекона. Именно поэтому Сендак и хотел отправить его — точно не нарубит дров и будет осторожен. Он один из немногих среди высших офицеров был лишён чрезмерной жесткости и даже во время самого жестокого боя старался обходиться без лишних жертв — как среди врагов, так и среди своих. Его люди его обожали, и Сендак был уверен, что на планете-руднике команда Рекона не устроит кровавую баню. Кроме того, он всегда слишком серьёзно относился к своим обязанностям, и ему самому стоило немного развеяться.  
— Кто-то должен сменить меня в качестве наблюдателя за Аурусом, — нехотя сказал он наконец. — Того, кто проследит за сетью челноков-шпионов на случай, если арусианцы что-нибудь предпримут.  
— Мы обсудим это наедине. Спасибо всем, совет на сегодня окончен.  
Когда они остались наедине, и Сендак готов был выслушать от Рекона нудные и педантичные объяснения, почему именно тот или этот офицер подходит на роль нового главного наблюдателя. Но Рекон неожиданно сообщил вполголоса, словно боялся, что их кто-нибудь услышит:  
— Сегодня у меня очередной учебный полёт с твоим Чемпионом. Прикажешь мне взять его с собой на вылазку?  
Широ, Сендак совершенно забыл о нём. Он попытался сообразить, давал ли ему вчера какие-то указания, и говорил ли тот о завтрашних планах. Истолковав его молчание по-своему, Рекон поспешно сказал:  
— У него есть его чудо-рука, но, кроме этого, он не владеет нашим оружием. Он не готов, поверь мне…  
— Он бывший гладиатор, и ты видел, что он сделал со Страто, — нетерпеливо перебил его Сендак.  
Рекон угрюмо кивнул.  
— Да, видел. И до сих пор не одобряю, что ты их столкнул лбами. Вот сейчас ты меня отправляешь за пленными — неужели нельзя было подождать и дать ему какого-нибудь арусианца? Тебе не жалко своих солдат, или Страто в чём-то сильно провинился?  
«Он виноват в том, что он клинический идиот, который к тому же возомнил о себе слишком много», мысленно ответил Сендак, а вслух произнёс:  
— Я смотрю, ты ставишь под сомнения мои решения? Или Страто тебе стал слишком дорог после пары наших совместных ночей?  
Если бы он не знал Рекона так хорошо, то решил бы, что тот смутился. Впрочем, Сендаку было всё равно. Когда Рекон снова открыл рот, он перебил его:  
— Я не собираюсь отправлять его на миссию — пока что, хотя это была бы неплохая тренировка. Лучше скажи мне, как он тебе?  
— В каком именно плане? — угрюмо спросил Рекон, которого, похоже, задело, что Сендак вспомнил об их прежних развлечениях на троих. — Тебе уже наскучило оставаться с ним в постели вдвоём?  
— В плане его боевых качеств, — отрезал Сендак. — О моих с ним постельных делах ты узнаешь, когда я сочту это нужным. Как он справляется? Нет ли каких-то дефектов, хороша ли реакция?  
— Он — Чемпион, — ответил удивлённый Рекон. — Что с ним может быть не так? Или ты имеешь в виду его протез? Нет, он тоже работает как следует. Если я когда-нибудь тоже потеряю руку или ногу, замолви за меня словечко старой ведьме. А пилот он по призванию.  
— Он спрашивал у тебя что-то насчёт своего прошлого? — прямо сказал Сендак.  
— Да, хотя я так и не понял, что с ним случилось. Это травма из-за сражения на Арене? Но ты же велел нам не слишком с ним откровенничать. Я велел ему обратиться к тебе, вот и всё.  
Сендак кивнул. Всё-таки Рекон никогда его не подводил. Помимо того, что он был верным другом — он всегда всё делал правильно, как надо.

***  
Широ даже не пришлось искать — он сам ждал Сендака около его апартаментов. Форма под мышками потемнела — значит, провёл день в тренировочном зале — и сколько-то времени тут, в ожидании.  
Когда Сендак открыл дверь и протянул руку, чтобы толкнуть Широ в спину, приглашая зайти, тот дёрнул плечом, уворачиваясь от прикосновения. Сендак вздёрнул бровь: это было что-то новое.  
— Заходи внутрь, живее, — велел он. — Я не желаю, чтобы ты устраивал истерику здесь, у всех на виду.  
Широ перекосило, он огрызнулся:  
— Я не собираюсь закатывать истерику. Я всего лишь хочу узнать, кто я такой. Я имею право знать! Не потому, что сплю с тобой, а потому что я служу тебе и империи, потому что командир должен помогать своим подчинённым, а империя - подданным!  
Сендак сделал глубокий вздох. Днём он уламывал упрямца Рекона, теперь вынужден разбираться с Чемпионом, которому приспичило именно сейчас срочно вспомнить своё жалкое прошлое.  
— Заходи, — утомлённо велел Сендак. — Или я зайду один, а если ты попробуешь постучать в эту дверь, то лишишься и второй руки.  
Широ бросил взгляд на внутренность комнаты, в которой он провёл немало неприятных минут — на его лице слишком легко можно было прочитать эмоции. И всё же, сжав челюсти, он шагнул внутрь. А Сендак — следом, размышляя, стоит ли дать ему что-то, чтобы он наконец успокоился и оставил в покое самого Сендака. Или же не обращать внимания на его взбрыки и переспать, потому что желание трахнуть Чемпиона в очередной раз никуда не делось, его хотелось снова и снова с каждым приступом его ярости. И всё же…  
Сендак вспомнил то старое ощущение умиротворённости, когда, проснувшись, он чувствовал под боком тёплое тело. Пусть с Чемпионом сейчас много возни, но это куда лучше, чем потерянный мямля, каким он был поначалу. Возможно, он заслуживает немного информации. Возможно, даже правдивой.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Широ отчаянно пытается вспомнить, кто он, и найти место в чуждой ему армии гарла. Сендак старается быть гостеприимным хозяином и помогает Широ обустроиться. На свой лад, конечно.

Широ даже не оглянулся на закрывшуюся за его спиной дверь. Он лишь сверлил взглядом Сендака — нетерпеливым и злым взглядом.  
Сендак развернулся к нему спиной, продолжая ощущать этот взгляд между лопатками, подошёл к иллюминатору и отдёрнул шторку, впуская в комнату красноватый свет Аруса.   
— Выключить свет, — сказал он одновременно с этим. Повозившись, снял в себя мундир, взялся за пояс форменных брюк, почти физически ощущая, как Широ напрягается, как идут от него волны ярости.  
Лишь когда Сендак встал у постели, он бросил ленивый взгляд через плечо: Широ стоял посреди комнаты со сжатыми кулаками, и даже при неярком красноватом свете было видно, как он побледнел от ярости.  
— Я хочу узнать о моём прошлом, — сквозь зубы произнёс он.  
— А я устал за день и намерен отдохнуть, — небрежно ответил Сендак, подошёл к шкафу и уложил туда вещи, затем направился к постели и остановился, откидывая одеяло. — Или ты, солдат, совсем потерял страх и указываешь мне, в каком виде я, твой командир, должен с тобой разговаривать?   
Он устроился на постели полулёжа, сделал рукой вялый жест, побуждая Широ задавать вопросы.   
На лице того явно читалась растерянность, он, похоже, боялся, что в какой-то момент Сендаку всё это надоест, и закончится всё как обычно. Это уже раздражало — в конце концов, обычно офицеры помладше старались добиться расположения Сендака — и он вовсе не был настолько плох в постели, чтобы какой-то землянин, пусть даже Чемпион, шарахался от него.  
— Говори или выметайся, — сказал Сендак, потому что Широ всё ещё стоял молча, и это подтолкнуло его.  
— Я хотел бы узнать, — Широ сглотнул и продолжил, — кем я был до того, как попал сюда, под твоё командование.   
Как странно — сначала Сендак не считал нужным задумываться о том, будет ли Чемпион подчиняться ему, чувствуя себя пленником. А сейчас, глядя на разозлённого Широ, он подумал, что нет, не стал бы. И всё же — вот ирония — сейчас ему нужно вернуть воспоминания.  
— Разве тебе никто из товарищей не говорил? — спросил Сендак, презрительно глядя на Широ из-под полуприкрытых век, и, не дожидаясь ответа, сказал: — Ты был гладиатором, ты сражался на Арене ради императора Заркона и славы Галра.  
Обычно он не считал нужным — и достойным — врать, и ответ был в целом честнен. Сама Арена служила символом мощи Империи, которая могла себе позволить каждый день пускать в расход такое количество рабов.  
Широ нетерпеливо мотнул головой, услышав ответ; похоже, кто-то уже проболтался, и ничего нового он не узнал.  
— Но почему я был гладиатором? Мне нравилось убивать? Или за это хорошо платили? Мне так нравилось этим заниматься? — настойчиво спросил он, и это явно были вопросы, которые он долго в себе вынашивал.   
Тем приятнее Сендаку было одёрнуть его.  
— Неужели ты полагаешь, что я должен копаться в прошлом моих солдат, чем и почему они занимались? У меня огромная армия, Такеши Широгане. — Бровь Широ дёрнулась, его в первый раз назвали полным именем — а ещё поставили в ряд со всеми остальными солдатами армии Галра. — И чем твоё прошлое занятие отличается от нынешнего? Ты солдат Империи, и ты будешь убивать на этой планете за хорошие деньги. Только оружие теперь получше, и будет кому прикрыть твою спину.  
Широ передёрнуло от его слов, и он долго молчал, прежде чем продолжить куда менее требовательным тоном.  
— Я лишь думал, что если мы… встречались, я мог рассказать что-то о себе.   
В ответ Сендак лишь фыркнул, что убавило Широ ещё наглости. Если бы кто-то вдруг начал в постели с Сендаком откровенничать о детстве и юности, он бы просто выгнал идиота.  
— Скажи, — вполголоса произнёс Широ, опустив глаза, — с какой я планеты? Есть ли у меня друзья? Например, среди гладиаторов? Кто-то, кто мог бы рассказать обо мне хоть что-то…  
Говоря, он сделал вперёд шаг, другой и остановился вплотную. Если бы Сендак приподнялся и протянул руку, он мог бы дотронуться до него.  
— Меня не интересует, с каких планет мои солдаты, — ровно ответил Сендак. — Мне не важно, с кем они дружны и кого ненавидят. Если тебе не сказали этого другие офицеры, я тем более не расскажу ничего. Твоя жалкая планетка наверняка в миллионе световых лет отсюда, — он и в самом деле не знал точное расстояние, — и ты никогда на неё не вернёшься.  
Широ вскинул голову, посмотрел на него расширившимися от неверия глазами. Прежде, чем он успел бы сказать хоть слово протеста, Сендак опередил:  
— Если ты собираешься продолжать нести чушь, лучше займи рот чем-нибудь полезным.  
Откинув одеяло, он резко выпрямился и, положив руку Широ на затылок, надавил, наклоняя к своему паху. Широ засопротивлялся, упираясь руками о край постели, и рванулся от него. Сендак отчётливо почувствовал, как черканул его ноготь по коже.  
Широ отпрянул, выпрямился, коснулся шеи сзади — и ошеломлённо уставился на окровавленные пальцы. Сендак вскочил, перехватывая его, когда он бросился к двери, и швырнул на постель. Навалился сверху, игнорируя бешеное сопротивление, заломил руки назад.  
Наверное, его стоило бы трахнуть без лишних слов, потому что слова ни к чему бы не привели. Наверное, после такого бы он возненавидел Сендака — но потом бы обязательно смирился.   
Или не смирился бы?  
Широ под ним дышал тяжело и отчаянно, а вырывался с такой силой и исступлением, что не стоило лишний раз топтать то, что после промывки мозгов осталось у него от гордости.   
Он выкрикнул что-то на своём, земном языке, такое злобное и грубое, что это могло быть только ругательством. В ответ Сендак вдавил его голову в простыни свободной рукой — другой он держал скрещенные запястья Широ, — и сказал:  
— Тебя выкинули, как мусор, когда ты стал не нужен. Я подобрал тебя, я не дал тебе умереть. Я вожусь с тобой как ни с кем, хотя ты не умеешь толком ничего, в отличие от остальных моих солдат — учу тебя сражаться, стрелять, водить истребители. — Он убрал руку с затылка Широ, и тот, вскинув голову, судорожно глотнул воздуха. Сендак продолжил: — Не смей упрекать меня в том, что я ничего не делаю для своего солдата. Что я ничего не делаю для тебя.  
Широ под ним снова дёрнулся, но уже слабее. Лёжа щекой на покрывале, он часто и шумно дышал, но больше ничего не говорил. Сендак, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил:  
— Я мог бы оставить тебя — но я уже сказал, что ты никому не нужен, кроме меня. А сейчас у меня война, но ты хочешь — чего? Чтобы я повернул назад? Чтобы вместе с тобой начал искать каких-то твоих друзей, которые наверняка все сейчас мертвы? Потому что гладиаторы долго не живут. Что я должен для тебя сделать, чтобы ты перестал своим проклятым языком болтать о том, как ты несчастен, как никому нет дела до твоих бед? Вместе с тобой отправиться искать твою планетку?  
Широ молчал. Он весь как-то обмяк, и когда Сендак наконец отпустил его руки, они безвольно легли по бокам его неподвижного тела. Сендак приподнялся и, потянув за плечо, перевернул Широ к себе лицом: тот смотрел невидяще, неверяще. Сендак ждал с подступающей брезгливостью, что он заплачет, но глаза Широ были сухими. И всё же сказанные слова его ошарашили.   
Насчёт друзей — Сендак был совершенно уверен, что прочие гладиаторы все погибли, никто из них не мог сравниться с Широ, а он едва не умер. Говорили, когда он попал в плен, вместе с ним схватили ещё двоих землян, но их, кажется, отправили на рудники — и там они тоже вряд ли протянут долго. Он не соврал ни в чём.  
Сендак чуть шлёпнул его кончиками пальцев по щеке, чтобы привести в чувство. Широ только мотнул головой, словно отгоняя надоедливое насекомое, и, разлепив губы, произнёс еле слышно:  
— Я не могу понять, как… Почему? Мне нравилось сражаться и убивать?  
Сендак ухмыльнулся:  
— Ещё как.   
Он слез с Широ и сел рядом на постель, а тот продолжал лежать, глядя в пустоту.  
— Ты ещё вспомнишь, ещё почувствуешь вкус крови, — сказал Сендак, потянув за застёжку его комбинезона. — Я думал, что не стоило давать тебя Рекону, но сейчас считаю, что тебе стоит освежиться. Завтра отправишься на вылазку на одну из планет Аруса, разомнёшься.  
Широ не сопротивлялся, пока Сендак раздевал его, и даже не сразу начал реагировать на прикосновения, облизывания и покусывания. Но наконец он прикрыл глаза, начал вдыхать и постанывать, и когда Сендак вошёл в него и задвигался, вскрикнул — но уже явно не от боли — и даже сам стал двигаться навстречу.   
Они уснули вместе, Широ больше не пытался выбраться из объятий Сендака. Он даже заснул почти сразу, а Сендак по какой-то ему самому непонятной причине не погнал его в душ. Он списал это на лень, хотя и ему самому так славно лежалось с тёплым телом человека под боком, и не хотелось его тревожить после нервного срыва — того и гляди, начнёт ещё задавать какие-нибудь вопросы, отвечать на которые у Сендака нет никакого желания.   
И проснулись они тоже вместе — в день, на который была назначена вылазка.

Он проснулся задолго до сигнала к подъёму. Открыл глаза и уставился на красноватый сумрак, заливающий комнату. Теперь этот цвет больше не казался ему зловещим и раздражающим, скорее — тёплым, чувственным. Живым.  
Сендак повернул голову и увидел лежащего рядом Широ — тот спал на боку, повернувшись к нему лицом. Даже во сне челюсти его были плотно сжаты, но глаз совсем не видно из-за спадающей на лицо чёлки, тёмной, но словно посеребрённой сверху. Сендак протянул руку и убрал её, чтобы увидеть всё лицо Широ целиком, и только потом понял с досадой, что со стороны это смотрелось как жест нежности.   
Хорошо, что Чемпион спал и не видел этого, ему и так оказали слишком много внимания.  
Хотя спал он, судя по всему, беспокойно: между бровей пролегла глубокая складка, глазные яблоки метались под веками. Возможно, в своих снах он снова сражался на Арене. Сендак надеялся лишь, чтобы сны остались снами, и у Широ больше не осталось иной реальности, чем имперский флагман, армия Галра и его командир.   
От него пахло несвежим потом, спермой и чем-то ещё — собственным запахом человека, который так полюбил Сендак. Потому что это был ни на что не похожий запах Чемпиона — который принадлежал Сендаку весь, без остатка.  
Желая снова почувствовать его вкус, Сендак лизнул его в плечо — смуглое, пересечённое белым широким шрамом, — и Широ невольно вздрогнул, но не проснулся. Однако он задышал ровнее, и морщинка между бровей разгладилась. Сендак надавил на плечо, укладывая его на спину, и снова лизнул — поперёк груди, впитывая в себя острый вкус человеческой кожи и тела.   
Широ глубоко вздохнул, как тот, кто вот-вот готов очнуться, но глаз не открыл, а так и продолжил лежать, пока Сендак вылизывал его, лишь вздрагивая, когда язык касался его самых чувствительных местечек. Сендаку самому было интересно исследовать тело человека, с которым он спал уже несколько раз, но так и не узнал его особенности. Шея, живот, бока, соски, внутренняя часть бедер — от влажных прикосновений он снова задышал тяжело и рвано, но уже не из-за кошмарных снов, а от возбуждения.  
Сендак уже дошёл до ног, провёл языком по розовой голой пятке, и Широ отдёрнул ногу. Это было забавно — у галра эрогенной зоной был любой безволосый участок кожи, включая внутреннюю поверхность кистей и стоп, а людям, похоже, эти прикосновения не очень нравились.   
Он придержал голую ногу за лодыжку и снова от души провёл языком от пятки до поджавшихся пальцев. Широ дрыгнул ногой раз, другой — и вдруг расхохотался.  
Сендак от неожиданности разжал пальцы и поднял голову, чтобы своими глазами убедиться в том, что Чемпион — его Чемпион смеётся искренним мальчишеским смехом.  
— Ты как кошка, — сиплым голосом сообщил Широ; он приподнялся на локтях и смотрел на Сендака ещё сонными глазами.  
— Кошка?  
— Это такое животное, — Широ зевнул. — С Земли. Только они меньше… — Он откинулся на постель, потёр глаза и снова зевнул. — Мне снилось что-то важное. Что-то очень плохое, но важное, а сейчас я не могу вспомнить ничего…   
И пусть Сендак невольно задержал дыхание от того, как небрежно и незаметно для себя самого Широ произнёс слово «Земля», он не мог не отметить, насколько свободнее и расслабленнее выглядит теперь тот.   
Это больше не был один сплошной комок нервов, зубов и клыков. Конечно, Сендаку нравился прежний Чемпион, но если выбирать между постоянной борьбой и вот такими пробуждениями — он выбрал бы второе. Хищник внутри никуда не делся, его легко вытащить наружу в любой момент, когда это необходимо.   
— Если тебе не хватает воспоминаний, сейчас устрою новое, — прорычал Сендак, подтягивая Широ к себе за ногу и рывком переворачивая на живот. — А если будет недостаточно, я повторю…  
— Нет, — придушенно ответил тот, стараясь привстать, выбраться из цепких объятий. — Подожди, мне кажется, я видел своё прошлое…   
В ответ Сендак бесцеремонно зажал ему рукой рот, и отпустил лишь тогда, когда Широ больше не порывался что-то сказать и лишь стонал в такт движениям бёдер Сендака.

— Ты возьмёшь Чемпиона с собой, — сообщил Сендак Рекону, по-прежнему лежа в постели. День — или тот отрезок времени, что в космосе заменял его — предстоял долгий, и Сендак наслаждался остатком времени, что был у него перед побудкой.   
Когда кругом одни звёзды вместо солнца, когда непонятно, светло или темно вокруг, живёшь только между двум сигналами от побудки до отбоя. Сендак был главнокомандующим — и, следовательно, вставал обычно раньше, а ложился позже, чем остальные. И всё же иногда он позволял себе отдохнуть с запасом. Сейчас, после первого нападения, события закрутятся так быстро, что иногда ему придётся не спать по трое суток.  
— Широ? — хриплым после сна голосом спросил Рекон. Похоже, Сендак поднял его с постели — и это было забавно, потому что он, старый боевой товарищ, спал ещё меньше, весь отдаваясь очередному заданию. — Стой, но мы же вчера говорили с тобой об этом…  
— Да, но я передумал, — отрезал Сендак. — Он куда лучше восстановится в боевых условиях, чем на постоянных тренировках.  
— «Восстановится»? Восстановится?! Да ты шутишь, он никогда не был солдатом, чему там «восстанавливаться»?!  
Сендак бросил взгляд в сторону ванной комнаты — нет, Широ всё ещё смывает с себя следы их первой совместной ночи. Чуть понизив голос, он заговорил быстро и отрывисто:  
— Он гладиатор. Он победил офицера. Он бывший лётчик — значит, служил в земной армии. Ты видел его — у него военная выправка. Ты возьмёшь его с собой.  
— Да чтоб тебя, Сендак!.. — выругался Рекон бессильно и зло. — У меня уже готов план вылазки, всё расписано, каждый боец на своём месте со своими задачами…   
— Я не расслышал тебя, — холодно перебил Сендак. Из ванной вышел Широ, одетый в форму, с отчего-то смущённым видом, и молча остановился рядом с постелью.   
Рекон на связи тоже молчал.  
— Я не слышу тебя, — повторил Сендак.  
— Слушаюсь, командир, — отрезал Рекон и отключился.  
Сендак ухмыльнулся и перевёл взгляд на Широ. Тот, пожав плечами, сказал:  
— Я не понимаю, что с твоим душем. Никакой воды, только прохладный ветер со всех сторон…  
— Потому что это ионный душ, — проскрежетал Сендак. — Очищаться водой — отвратительно.   
При самой мысли о том, чтобы добровольно вылить на себя много воды, вызвала у него такое отвращение, что шерсть по телу встала дыбом.   
— Ты живёшь в комнате, оставшейся после одного легионера-земноводного, которому нужно было обливать себя водой. Это дорогое удовольствие — выливать на себя столько воды в космосе, так что расходуй её с толком, — закончил он раздражённо. — А теперь бегом к лётному ангару, там тебя будет ждать Рекон — он даст необходимые инструкции по поводу миссии. Слушайся его беспрекословно, ты понял меня?  
Широ вскинул бровь, словно удивляясь тому, что ему говорят такие очевидные вещи, отчеканил:  
— Слушаюсь, командир Сендак.   
И вышел, а за ним неслышно закрылась дверь.   
Он не выглядел слишком счастливым, но, по крайней мере, был теперь куда более спокоен и собран.  
Сендак поднялся, потянулся и широко зевнул сам — вместе с сигналом побудки. Нехорошо, когда собственные подчинённые принимаются за дела раньше военачальника, но сегодня, пожалуй, он не чувствует по этому поводу никакого сожаления. Потому что, начиная с прошлой ночи, он уже сделал немало.  
Помимо того, что обеспечил группу Рекона хорошим бойцом — а тот оценит Чемпиона в деле — Сендак наконец сделал то, чего желал с того момента, как только заполучил в свои руки лучшего гладиатора.   
Он наконец добился его лояльности. Наконец сломил его волю, дав понять, что Широ некуда бежать, негде скрыться, что у него нет прошлого, нет друзей, нет родных, нет даже собственной планеты. Когда в полусне он говорил про Землю, то даже не удивился тому, что вспомнил её. А как вспомнил — так и забудет. Потому что у него нет выбора. Потому что ему придётся смириться c тем, что он одинок, беспомощен и зависим.  
Потому что весь он без остатка принадлежит Сендаку и Галра.  
Нет, только Сендаку.

По коридору раздавался странный звук — аккуратный и повторяющийся, будто чем-то металлическим размеренно стучали по полу. Кто-то шёл по одному из ответвлений к главному коридору с отчётливым «клац-клац-клац».   
В голове Сендака возникла картина солдата, который двигается с трудом, опираясь на оружие. Ну что за глупости лезут в голову, подумал Сендак недовольно, и всё же против воли напрягся.   
Однако навстречу ему из бокового прохода появился офицер Страто, забытый за начавшимися боевыми действиями на Арусе. Он держался прямо — врачеватель постарался на славу и сделал всё, что мог, с его ранами. Даже больше: вместо левой ступни у него был мягко поблескивающий протез, который и издавал заинтересовавший Сендака звук. Пол-лица прикрывала маска из такого же тёмного матового металла, скрывающая изуродованную скулу и челюсть. По линии рта маска шла зубцами, придавая лицу грозное выражение.   
При виде Сендака в тусклых глазах что-то вспыхнуло, и он отсалютовал с безучастным выражением лица. Сендак удовлетворённо кивнул:  
— С возвращением в ряды, солдат.  
— Врепис са, — вяло ответил тот, и искусственная челюсть лязгнула.   
Сендак проводил его заинтересованным взглядом. Этот новый Страто был куда интереснее, чем прежний; возможно, и в постели он показал бы что-нибудь новенькое. А если затащить его туда вместе с Широ… Открывая дверь в ставку командования, Сендак ухмыльнулся, представив себе эту картину. Вряд ли Страто будет противиться, и всё же сделать это — значило полностью растоптать то, что осталось от его гордости.

Рекон встретил его на пороге командирской рубки — вид у него был деланно равнодушный, но Сендак за столько лет изучил его вдоль и поперёк. Старый боевой товарищ торжествовал и жаждал поделиться успехами.   
— Что Чемпион? — таким же бесстрастным, как выражение лица Рекона, голосом спросил Сендак. — Мешал твоим вышколенным ребятам разносить шахты и лесозаготовки?   
Тот лишь махнул рукой, призывая Сендака не отвлекаться на глупости.  
— Мы кое-что нашли, — весело начал он. — Кое-что, что тебе весьма понравится.  
Стоя за капитанским мостиком, Сендак поначалу внимательно, потом со всё возрастающей скукой смотрел запись со шпионских дронов, заснявших вылазку. Сердце его забилось лишь тогда, когда в поле их камер попал Широ. Небольшая по сравнению с другими солдатами фигурка, даже хрупкая на их фоне, но более подвижная, двигалась в хвосте и постоянно оглядывалась.  
— Поставил его прикрывать тылы, — пояснил Рекон снисходительно и, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. — Не прогадал.   
На большом экране Широ, замыкавший шествие по лесистой местности без единого намёка на дорогу, вдруг замер — и моментально перекатился в сторону, а на месте, где он только что был, образовалась будто сама по себе воронка с тлеющими остатками травы и дёрна по периметру. Вскочив на ноги, Широ дал очередь из бластера по невидимому врагу, и лишь потом остальные солдаты, обернувшись, поддержали атаку.   
— Сволочи ждали, что мы нападём, — пояснил Рекон. — Почти предугадали, куда, и устроили засаду. Я, правда, и сам перестраховался немного. Мы планировали напасть на городок вокруг главного корпуса, откуда руководили всеми разработками — ты помнишь, знаю. Но обошли его со стороны леса. Арусианцы ошиблись чуть-чуть и не успели перебросить все свои силы, когда мы были уже на подходе. Удалось взорвать одну из пристроек к главному корпусу и повредить систему управления. А ещё смотри-ка что мой маленький шпион обнаружил, — он широким жестом указал на экран, где дрон, залетевший в какое-то огромное помещение с высоким потолком, показывал огромный механизм, в котором Сендак не сразу узнал…  
— Какая примитивная технология, — фыркнул он.  
Рекон в ответ понимающе осклабился.  
— Не обесценивай мой труд. Я сэкономил нам кучу времени и ресурсов, чтобы захватить эту треклятую планету. Серьёзно, у меня от этого красного света слезятся глаза!..  
Сендак потрепал его по плечу, чувствуя под рукой крепкие мускулы. Уж если сам Рекон, фанатичный солдат, жалуется на что-то, то в самом деле пора поторопиться. Тем более что с тем, что он нашёл, завоевание Аруса вряд ли займёт больше месяца.   
В сердце неприятно кольнуло — всё происходит так быстро, и пусть его замысел уже даёт плоды, но уложится ли он в отведённый ему отрезок времени?  
— Когда он успел так освоить бластер? — поинтересовался Сендак, возвращая запись на момент атаки в лесу со стороны арусианцев.  
— А ты что, отправлял его со мной и не знал, что он может стрелять? Думал, что я безоружного Чемпиона в бой потащу? — Рекон снова начал зубоскалить, а делал он обычно лишь в очень хорошем настроении. Сендак его понимал, он и сам, несмотря на беспокойное чувство внутри, был доволен результатами вылазки.   
— Не паясничай. Я сам велел учить его, но не думал, что он настолько способен.  
Теперь уже Рекон в свою очередь потрепал его по плечу.  
— Уж кому, как не тебе, знать о его способностях! Он хороший парень, — посерьёзнев, сказал вдруг Рекон. — Очень способный, схватывает на лету, ответственный, быстрый, умелый. Отдай его под моё начало, в мой отряд — я из него сделаю первоклассного бойца.   
Сендак, проглядывающий раз за разом снимки дронов, перевёл взгляд на Рекона, вскинул бровь:  
— Отдать тебе? Ты и так его тренируешь. Или ты имел в виду нечто другое?

В постель он вернулся нескоро — после изучения всех деталей вылазки и нового военного совета, который растянулся на шесть часов. Открытие Рекона вызвало бурные обсуждения, каждый офицер старался выслужиться и предлагал свою стратегию, и под конец у Сендака уже гудела голова. Наконец, когда примерный план был утверждён, он отправился проведать пленника, захваченного в ходе вылазки. Можно было поручить это кому-то другому, но Сендак сам желал увидеть воочию — и допросить. Недовольство, накопившееся во время шумного и бестолкового по большей части совета, нужно было куда-то выплеснуть.  
После допроса он снова отправился к Рекону обсудить детали — тот отсыпался после вылазки, но нашёл в себе силы, протерев глаза и не вылезая из постели, обсудить информацию с Сендаком.  
После предстояло самое сложное — отчитаться перед Зарконом об успехах.   
Сендак приготовился не только выложить план завоевания Аруса, но и объяснить необходимость задержаться там подольше после того, как над планетой установится власть галра. Однако, к его удивлению, Заркон слушал вполуха и даже похвалил его. Хаггар, более внимательная, даже задала несколько вопросов — Сендак, сцепив зубы, ответил ей, и наконец спросила:  
— Как Чемпион?  
— Делает успехи, — так же сквозь зубы процедил Сендак.   
Она кивнула, удовлетворённая, Заркон махнул рукой, и под нестройное «Врепис са!» офицеров, присутствующих там же, в командирской рубке, связь прервалась.

— Он опять думает, что напал на след Вольтрона.  
Широ, тяжело дышащий, поднял на него стеклянный взгляд. Лицо его раскраснелось, чёлка липла к потному лбу.   
— Что?   
Он сидел на Сендаке верхом, поднимаясь и опускаясь медленно и размеренно, и это было так хорошо. Сендак велел ему ласкать себя, но сейчас, даже глядя на то, как в смуглой руке то появляется, но пропадает тёмно-розовая головка члена, Сендак не мог не думать о разговоре с Императором.  
— Вольтрон. — Сендак протянул руку и убрал мокрые волосы с лица Широ, потом положил ладони на его бёдра, побуждая двигаться быстрее. — Магическое оружие, которое стоит всей нашей армии. Заркон ищет его уже десять тысяч лет и всё никак не найдёт, но иногда выходит на след… То там, то здесь… по всей галактике.  
— Магия? — несмотря на невербальную просьбу, Широ остановился и удивлённо уставился на него. — Магии не существует. И кто может прожить десять тысяч…  
— Заткнись, — велел Сендак и рывком сел, повалив Широ на спину. — Как, по-твоему, действует твоя новая рука? И кто такие друиды?   
Широ раскрыл рот ответить, но Сендак вбился в него и наконец задал нужный, сумасшедший ритм — так, что он захлебнулся стоном, и на глупые возражения не было уже времени.  
Позже, когда они оба уже сходили в душ и лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Широ, разморённый после секса, рассеянно перебирал пальцами шерсть на спине Сендака, он спросил:  
— Что ты скажешь о Реконе?  
Широ приподнял брови:  
— В каком смысле? Он мой наставник и мой командир. Он… компетентный, умный, он умеет планировать. Если бы не его хитрость, вся наша операция провалилась бы.  
— То есть он тебе нравится, — резюмировал Сендак.  
— Да, конечно, — настороженно ответил Широ. — Но… я не понимаю…  
Сендак не стал отвечать, и они лежали дальше в красноватой тишине каюты. А потом Широ, приподнявшись на локте, вдруг потянулся лицом ко рту Сендака и зачем-то прижался своими губами к его губам. Когда Широ попытался засунуть свой язык в рот Сендака, он брезгливо отстранил человека от себя.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Целую тебя. Это поцелуй, — удивлённо ответил Широ. — Между теми, у кого отношения. Разве у вас так не принято? И мы с тобой ни разу не целовались?  
— Нет, потому что вылизывать кому-то рот изнутри — отвратительно, — отрезал Сендак.  
Широ ухмыльнулся с хитрым видом.  
— Но ты даже не пробовал толком. Это приятно. Я вспомнил, как целовался с какой-то девушкой своего вида, представля?..  
Сендак, положив ему руку на макушку, с силой надавил, заставив опустить голову.  
— Если тебя так тянет то засунуть свой язык ко мне в рот, то болтать им разную чушь, сделай им что-то более приятное.  
— Но это не чушь, — сдавленно сказал Широ, но Сендак уткнул его лицом в свой пах.  
— Я сказал — давай, сделай мне приятно.  
Поколебавшись, Широ наклонился и коснулся губами головки мягкого пока члена. Облизнул губы и снова поцеловал. Потом осторожно, как незнакомую еду, взял в рот, коснулся языком. Осмелев, обвёл языком головку, прошёлся по щели.  
Сендак опустил руку на его голову, контролируя, побуждая взять в рот поглубже. Прикрыв глаза так, чтобы не видеть проклятый красный свет, он глубоко вздохнул и двинул бёдрами прямо в горячий рот.   
У него имелся план по быстрому захвату Аруса, после которого он наверняка получит новые привилегии и награды от Заркона. У него будет вся армия империи, и они получит такой вес в обществе, что никакая Хаггар не посмеет ставить ему свои условия.   
А прямо сейчас Чемпион, знаменитый убийца с Арены, послушно сосал его член.  
Продолжая гладить его по жёстким волосами, Сендак улыбнулся. Всё шло как он задумал.  
Всё было хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

Пленник молчал. Кровь из прокушенной губы и разбитого носа, собравшись на кончике острого подбородка, медленно капала на грязную ткань штанов. Глаза под набрякшими веками смотрели вникуда; казалось, ему не было дела ни до того, что его окружали враги, ни до того, что Сендак задал ему вопрос.  
Кап. Кап. Кап.  
Носком ботинка Сендак приподнял его лицо под подбородок, заставил поглядеть на себя.  
Арусианцы походили на людей, разве что с людей содрали бы кожу: тёмно-красные тела их блестели от выделяемой смазки, вызывая ассоциации с окровавленной плотью. Избитый, арусианец выглядел ещё более отталкивающе.  
— Я спрашиваю, что для вас значит планета Налту? — повторил Сендак. — Что за святилище на ней расположено?  
Благодаря шпионам-дроидам теперь были известны названия других планет Аруса — Налту и Устир — та самая планета с полезными ресурсами, на которую недавно напал отряд Рекона. Сам Арус его обитатели называли Экос, но Сендаку не было до этого никакого дела: когда галра поработят её, то будут называть как удобно им.  
— Я задал тебе вопрос, — напомнил Сендак, когда молчание затянулось. — Или ты снова хочешь поговорить с друидами?  
Крошечный серебристый переводчик, висящий над пленником, переводил его слова негромко, безэмоционально. Возможно, в лексиконе арусианцев «друид» был чем-то страшным, а может, он сам понял, о чём речь, но пленник вздрогнул и разлепил засохшие губы.  
Посмотрел на Сендака так, словно впервые заметил его, хотя в крохотной пыточной, где, кроме них обоих, не было никого и ничего, кроме голых металлических стен.  
— Налту — праматерь всего живого, — сказал он хрипло, с трудом. — Колыбель цивилизаций.  
Он замолчал, и Сендак поощрительно произнёс:  
— Очень интересно. Дальше.  
— Можно воды? — тихо сказал арусианец.  
— Ты можешь умереть в любой момент. Всё зависит от того, окажешься ли ты мне полезен. Я не буду сейчас переводить на тебя воду. Продолжай.  
Арусианец наклонил голову и ответил еле слышно, сквозь зубы:  
— Там есть храмы, которым много тысяч лет, и такие технологии, до которым нам, нынешним, расти и расти. Там множество манускриптов, там величайшая библиотека, в которой скрыты тайны вселенной. Благодаря Налту мы смогли разгадать много загадок, изобрести множество удивительных механизмов. И защитить нашу планету от любого вторжения!  
Он снова поднял голову и торжествующе посмотрел на Сендака — гордый, несломленный, уверенный в том, что его родина в безопасности.  
— Но не додумались защитить саму Налту, — с удовольствием сказал Сендак. — Потому что на ней нельзя строить эти ваши охранные вышки, да?  
— Нет! — отчаянно крикнул арусианец и закашлялся, но справился с собой. — Нет, вы не понимаете! там величайшие знания, там история десятков, сотен тысячелетий! Там история наших богов, создавших Экос и остальную вселенную… Вам самим может пригодится всё это! — Он пополз к Сендаку на коленях, не переставая бормотать: — Не надо, не надо…  
Сендак отступил, брезгливо морщась, приподнял ногу и, упёршись ей в грудь пленника, оттолкнул его.  
— Откуда ты знаешь о том, что это «величайшие» тайны? Вы сидите на своей планете и не знаете миллионной доли того, что есть во вселенной. Галра — величайшая раса во вселенной, нам не нужны замшелые технологии каких-то древних «богов».  
Пленник хрипел что-то умоляющее у него за спиной, когда Сендак выходил, но закрывшаяся дверь отсекла его крики от чистой тишины коридора.  
— Выкинь этот мусор, — велел Сендак Рекону, который стоял перед дверью, ожидая его указаний.  
Тот приподнял брови, покачал головой.  
— Позволю себе возразить, командир, — начал он, и Сендак мысленно закатил глаза: так Рекон обращался к нему, когда ему что-то было нужно. — Оставьте его моим ребятам для тренировок.  
— А ты жесток, Рекон. Хочешь сделать из него грушу для битья? Он простой инженер, ты же сам сказал, какая тебе от него польза?  
Рекон пожал плечами; не знай его Сендак так хорошо, решил бы, что ему жаль пленника, и он желает его спасти.  
— Если так хочется на ком-то потренировать своих ребят, используй Чем… Широ. — Предупреждая вопрос Рекона, который удивлённо вскинул брови, Сендак добавил: — В разумных пределах, разумеется.  
— Не как со Страто, да? — невинно спросил Рекон.  
— Именно так. Не покалечьте его, пусть твои ребята понимают, что это только спарринг.  
— Мои ребята уважают его, — негромко сказал Рекон. Сендак фыркнул и махнул рукой, отсылая его. Впереди ждал очередной военный совет, на котором — он мог патетически назвать это «должна решиться судьба Налту» — но судьба Налту и так уже была решена, оставалось только выбрать исполнителя.  
Уже у входа в ставку командования его нагнал молоденький галра-подчинённый и, задыхаясь, сказал, что прибыл ещё один высопоставленный и высокородный офицер. Услышав его имя, Сендак поморщился: вот уж кого он не любил, и если бы не высокое положение этой семьи в империи…  
Он стоял около помоста, с которого Сендак обычно вёл собрания, и это уже раздражало. Сендак кивнул ему и, встав на помост, начал:  
— Сейчас, после вылазки, у нас есть вся необходимая информация для полноценного вторжения. Следующая цель — планета-святилище, на которой находятся храмы арусианцев. Я хочу, чтобы всё это стёрли в порошок. Пророк, я назначаю тебя главным, подготовь команду, позже я дам более подробные инструкции…  
— Подождите, командир.  
Это был он — Тэйс, новоприбывший, и он наверняка ещё даже не вник толком в ситуацию, но уже начал вмешиваться.  
— Разве не будет логичнее, если захватить планету и шантажировать арусианцев тем, что если они не сдадутся, то тогда мы уничтожим планету? Так мы сможем подчинить их без особых потерь с нашей стороны.  
Среди офицеров раздались удивлённые перешёптывания: так в открытую возражать главнокомандующему? Сендак полностью разделял удивление подчинённых. Более того, он пришёл в бешенство.  
— Я, командир Тэйс, — сказал он, глядя прямо в наглые глаза новоприбывшего, — не собираюсь подчинять себе Арус.  
— Экос, — напомнил Тэйс. Отлично, уже даже ознакомился с записями допроса пленника, и кто ему только дал доступ?  
— Арус, — повторил Сендак. — Я не собираюсь подчинять себе арусианцев. Я сломаю их, я их уничтожу. И вы, надеюсь, окажете мне посильную помощь. Отныне вы находитесь под командованием командира Пророка. Уверен, вы хорошо проявите себя при уничтожении Налту.  
Офицеры заговорили все разом — только что на их глазах понизили в должности одного из высокопоставленных офицеров, высокородного галра.  
Тэйс дёрнулся, как от пощёчины.  
— Вы не имеете права, — негромко сказал он.  
Сендак усмехнулся:  
— Вы можете пожаловаться на меня Заркону, но поверьте — он санкционирует это. У меня хватит полномочий разжаловать вас до простого пехотинца, если будет нужно. Сейчас мне нужны не советчики, — он сделал паузу для большего эффекта, — а мясники.

Обсуждение вторжения на Арус заняло больше времени, чем Сендак планировал посвятить этому — офицеры всё никак не могли прийти в себя после расправы над Тэйсом и на вопросы Сендака только блеяли в ответ, видимо, опасаясь, что сами попадут под раздачу. Вот же идиоты.  
Он был раздражён, он был в предвкушении, он жаждал этого вторжения — столько времени мариноваться на корабле без боевых действий? Ему нужно было расслабиться, и он после совещания Сендак отправился сразу же в тренировочный зал, за Широ. Тот сражался с кем-то из ребят Рекона, и, судя по его довольному виду, неплохо проводил время. Вот он остановил удар, подставив руку, противник, высоченный галра с бледно-сиреневым мехом, что-то сказал ему, и оба засмеялись.  
Они заметили Сендака: галра встал навытяжку, лицо Широ осветилось на мгновение радостной улыбкой, но он тут же с суровым видом выпрямился, руки по швам.  
— Достаточно, — сказал Сендак, подойдя и положив руку на плечо Широ, — я смотрю, ты двигаешься вперёд. Что скажешь? — обратился он к партнёру Широ по спаррингу.  
— Он скоро меня порвёт, — ответил тот, радостно скалясь.  
Они уже любили Чемпиона. Сендак снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Идём со мной, — велел он и направился к выходу; за спиной послышались торопливые шаги, Широ старался не отставать.  
Уже в коридоре Сендак, обернувшись, положил руку на затылок Широ и, притянув его к себе, лизнул лицо. Кто-то замер недалеко от них, кто-то, кто явно направлялся сам в тренировочный зал, но Сендаку было плевать. Чемпион принадлежал ему, и он может взять его при всех, если захочет.  
Поэтому он снова длинно лизнул Широ от шеи до волос, а тот отстранился со смехом, мотая головой и приглаживая встопорщившиеся мокрые волосы. Но тут он заметил невольно свидетеля и посерьёзнел.  
Сендак обернулся: напротив них стоял Тэйс. Стоял и внимательно смотрел со странным выражением на лице. Он кивнул Сендаку и прошёл в тренировочный зал мимо. Широ проследил за ним внимательным взглядом.  
— Я не видел его раньше, — сказал он.  
— Если повезёт, больше и не увидишь, — бросил Сендак, думая о том, что слишком хорошо вышло бы, если бы Тэйс погиб во время зачистки Налту. — Идём же.

Он лежал, растянувшись на постели во весь рост, на мягкой ткани простыни, ему было так хорошо и спокойно, как никогда за эту суматошную неделю. Рядом, под боком, свернулся Широ — прижался крепко-крепко, будто ему холодно и единственное, что спасает — это близость чужого тела.  
Сендак протянул руку и убрал свесившуюся на его лицо прядь, чтобы не попала в глаза. И только потом осознал, что сделал. Он отдёрнул руку слишком резко, но Широ, слава Империи, лежал с закрытыми глазами и почувствовал только прикосновение. Он улыбнулся, пробормотал что-то под нос.   
За стеной — и дальше, через много перегородок от них, готовились отряды для высадки на планеты Аруса. Рекон наверняка уже устроился перед экраном, чтобы следить за операцией со своих дронов-шпионов. И Сендак тоже должен быть сейчас в рубке командования и смотреть, как его войска растаптывают в пыль чужую цивилизацию…   
— Что? — переспросил Сендак.  
Широ открыл глаза, обрамлённые длинными чёрными ресницами. Так странно — Сендак никогда не замечал, какие красивые у него глаза с этим разделением на радужку и белок, какие выразительные — все чувства как на ладони.   
— Я тоже не прочь побыть сверху, — сказал Широ и улыбнулся — не смущённо, а нахально, с вызовом.  
Сендак даже не понял сначала, о чём он, настолько это было… нелепо? Смехотворно?  
— Что за чушь, — буркнул он.  
— Почему нет? — захваченный этой мыслью, Широ приподнялся на локте; его глаза блестели. — Или снизу быть так стыдно? Я ведь могу и обидеться…  
— Я — тот, кто всегда сверху, — заявил Сендак и для большей убедительности ткнул его в грудь когтем. Широ только выгнул бровь в ответ.  
— Это в каком таким смысле? Всё ведь может поменяться. Да, ты больше и сильнее, но это совсем не значит…  
— Я — приказываю, ты — подчиняешься, — объяснил Сендак.   
Широ даже сел, скрестив ноги, и спросил:  
— Но это вне постели. Это вне этой комнаты. Разве тут мы не равны, просто человек и галра? Или у нас с тобой всё это время были БДСМ-игры, но ты забыл сообщить мне стоп-слово?  
— Что? — в какой-то момент Сендак перестал понимать, о чём он говорит, просто набор какой-то земной чуши. Широ смотрел сверху вниз с выражением недоумения, и его стоило поучить. — Конечно, мы не равны. Никогда не ставь себя наравне со мной и не забывай, кто ты.   
Удивительно, но Широ изменился в лице; нет, он весь как-то подобрался, исчезли расслабленность и улыбка. Сендак с недоумением смотрел, как он встаёт с постели, и еле успел ухватить его на запястье.  
— Эй, я тебя не отпускал.   
— А я по своей воле, — сказал Широ, — хоть какая, но она у меня есть. Я дезертирую из вашей койки, командир, ухожу в самоволку.   
Сендак невольно усмехнулся, потянул упирающегося Широ к себе, силой принудил лечь, лизнул сжатые губы, но Широ отвернул голову к стене.  
— Что теперь? — спросил он, не глядя на Сендака.   
— Теперь я накажу тебя за неподчинение, солдат, — сказал Сендак и снова лизнул его. Широ опять мотнул головой, пришлось ухватить его за подбородок и повернуть так, чтобы лицо было обращено к Сендаку.  
— Мне кричать «Врепит-са» и салютовать, когда ты кончаешь? — спросил Широ, отчего-то глядя на Сендака… с ненавистью? Что с ним происходит? Сендак почувствовал раздражение.  
— Не смей произносить это просто так, — предупредил он, сжимая пальцы так, что губы Широ сморщились, — это слишком серьёзно. Таким не шутят, это считается изменой.  
— Плевать, — сказал Широ безразлично и попытался вырвать руку из его хватки. Что-то случилось, что-то происходило между ними, и Сендак не мог понять, что сделал не так?   
Ни Страто, ни Рекон, ни те молодые офицеры, что ночевали в его постели, прекрасно отдавали себе отчёт, что они — подчинённые, а он, Сендак — главнокомандующий самой сильной армии в галактике. Сам он, будучи молоденьким офицером с благородной родословной, избежал приставаний от старших, однако знаки их внимания принимал с почтением.   
И вот сейчас бывший раб и гладиатор, существо со стёртой памятью, вынужденное двигаться в этом мире на ощупь, вслепую, один из солдат галра, песчинка в море империи, объявляет, что они — равны.  
Сендак готов был произнести это вслух, дать Чемпиону отповедь, объяснить ему, кто он такой, и кто такой — Сендак, который отчитывается только перед самим Зарконом.   
Но… Потом он, вспоминая этот момент, готов был голову сам себе свернуть за малодушие. Но тогда он, Сендак, не хотел терять этот момент между ними. Было что-то завораживающее в том, что Чемпион, чью личность Хаггар разрушила, снова собрал её, пусть по крупицам, и оскалил клыки. Кто знает их, людей с Земли, как всё устроено у них. У Сендака были женщины, были мужчины — разных рас, разного возраста — и пола тоже, потому что один раз он спал с рабом, который был одновременно и женщиной, и мужчиной, а другой — с бесполым существом, больше похожим на насекомое. Каждый относился к нему и к самому процессу секса иначе. Насекомое вот посчитало позором и покончило с собой потом. А Широ — снова превратится в испуганное затравленное животное?   
— Эй, — сказал он, опуская руку и нащупывая член Широ. Тот рванулся, зашипел, но Сендак вцепился ему в плечо, прижимая, навалился, и их члены соприкоснулись. — Не вырывайся. Теперь ты понял, в чём никогда не можешь со мной сравниться?   
Когда Широ сначала нахмурился, а потом слабо и неуверенно улыбнулся, словно не мог понять, стоит ли считать это шуткой — как и то, что было сказано заранее- Сендак почувствовал, как лопается напряжение. Как всё становится как раньше. Значит, они не раз ещё смогут вот так лежать, обнимаясь, в тишине и покое.  
— Вряд ли я что-нибудь почувствую, если ты всё-таки попробуешь, — добавил Сендак и оттолкнул его от себя. Широ перекатился на спину и засмеялся — искренне и совершенно невозможно.  
— Дай мне хотя бы попробовать, доказать тебе, — сказал он наконец.  
— Даже не думай об этом, — пробормотал Сендак, поднимаясь и отворачиваясь. Облегчение от того, что удалось разобраться с Широ, уже прошло, сейчас он чувствовал себя мягкотелым слабаком — впервые за много лет. — Собирайся и живо к Рекону, у него есть для тебя занятие.  
— Есть, — весело ответил за его спиной Широ. Слишком весело и довольно. Уж не думает ли он, что может вертеть главнокомандующим галра как хочет?  
Сендак с трудом подавил порыв объяснить ему всё по-новой. Отряды ждут его приказа, они не заслуживают, чтобы ими пренебрегали ради каких-то постельных разборок.   
Не сказав больше Широ не слова, он оделся и стремительно вышел из комнаты и поспешил к капитанской рубке. Но напряжение внутри никуда не делось, оно росло, требовало выхода — пока Сендак не понял, что нужно сделать. И он развлечётся, и Широ поймёт, кто он такой, да и Рекон, скорее всего, не будет против.   
По пути ему попался Страто, который инстинктивно отступил к стене коридора, увидев выражение лица Сендака. Нужно снова вернуть его к командованию, подумал Сендак мельком, а то он, похоже, совсем потерял вкус к жизни.  
Страто вдруг посмотрел куда-то ему за плечо, и Сендак, обернувшись, увидел Широ, который почти догнал его — но теперь остановился, и взгляд его был обращён на бывшего соперника. Ясно, он же увидел его первый раз после спарринга.  
Широ выглядел потрясённым и — что за бред? — виноватым. Будто он никогда не думал о том, к чему приведут такие травмы, какие он причинил Страто в том бою.  
— Я велел тебе бежать со всех ног к Рекону! — рявкнул Сендак, и Широ, опомнившись, с трудом отвёл взгляд от Страто и поспешил прочь.  
— Ты, — небрежно бросил Сендак бывшему любовнику, и тот весь подобрался. — У меня будет для тебя одно поручение, дождись, пока я закончу.   
В тусклых глазах Страто вспыхнул огонёк, он униженно кивнул. Сендак стремительно прошёл в капитанскую рубку, уставившись на экран — где лениво вращалась планета Налту.   
Он вдруг остро почувствовал этот момент своей власти — момент покоя, затишья перед бурей, которая готова разразиться по его приказу, по единому его слову.  
— Вперёд, — скомандовал Сендак войскам галра. — Утопите всё в крови.  
Комментарий к   
А кто у нас наконец взялся за дописывание фика. 

Картинки сменяли одна другую: вот краснокожие арусианцы в белых одеждах и высоких головных уборах испуганно вскидывают руки, чтобы тут же полечь под огнём роботов-пехотинцев.   
Вот статуя девушки из светлого камня рушится от удара офицера-галра.   
Вот храм со множеством остроконечных куполов — и в следующее мгновение он разлетается на куски.  
Сендак устало потёр глаза — оказывается, он почти не моргал, пока наблюдал за тем, как уничтожают население планеты. Охрана святых для Аруса мест, которая только казалась мощной, была сметена почти сразу; кровь хлюпала под механическими ступнями солдат.  
— Всё идёт по плану, — сказал в наушник голос Рекона; он звучал устало. Сендак недовольно скривил губы: Рекон всегда был против излишнего насилия, и пусть он понимал целесообразность этой акции, но не одобрял её. — Периметр уничтожен, идём к главному храму.  
Сендак и сам видел это, хотя события и рассыпались в отдельные кадры. Интересно, поймёт ли правительство планеты, в чём состоит его план, в чём главный и единственный смысл этой мясорубки? Сообразит ли, что галра сами пользуются червоточинами и знают их принцип?  
От размышлений его оторвала эффектная драка, развернувшаяся на одном из маленьких окошек, в которых транслировалось происходящее на Налту. Сендак поднял руку и движением пальцев увеличил его.  
Пророк сошёлся в ближнем бою с удивительно мощным арусианцем — светлая одежда крепко облегала мускулистое тело, на бритом алом черепе бликовало солнце. Рыча, арусианец порвал на груди одежду и встал в арке, за которой шла мощёная дорога к высоченному храму с главной башней, уходящей в небо, под облака.  
Пророк с ухмылкой закатал рукава формы, жестом велел остальным солдатам не вмешиваться.  
Когда бой между ними затянулся, Сендак скучающе оглядел остальные экраны: тут офицер размозжил голову арусианскому священнику, и капли крови брызнули в сторону дрона-камеры; другой повалил на каменные плиты визжащую жрицу; здесь дрон пролетел вдоль окружающей храм стены, и один за другим мелькнули рисунки: какие-то арусианские ритуалы, древние космические корабли, звездолёт-робот, похожий на льва, высокие ушастые фигуры синего цвета, чем-то отдалённо похожие на Хаггар. Древняя история, до которой Сендаку нет никакого дела, и которая скоро перестанет иметь значение для самих арусианцев.  
— Есть, — удовлетворённо сказал в наушник Рекон, и Сендак вернулся взглядом к основному экрану только для того, чтобы увидеть, как сапог Пророка расплющивает череп поверженного священника, и красно-чёрные брызги летят прямо на дорогу к храму.   
С этого момента события развивались очень быстро: уничтожая всё на своём пути, офицеры и подчинённые им войска роботов двинулись к главному зданию, огромному настолько, что оно было заметно и из космоса.  
Священники и паломники на планету гибли, пытаясь остановить волну галра, ощетинившуюся брастерами. Сендак вдруг вспомнил о Тэйсе — как он там, интересно, сколько священников успел зарезать, а женщин — оприходовать? Надо будет спросить его об этом, когда он вернётся. Если вернётся.   
В поле зрения камер Тэйса не было, и Сендак продолжил наблюдать за тем, как отряды галра всё ближе и ближе подходят к храму, как открываются их глазам серебристые контрфорсы здания, покрытые причудливой резьбой и мелкими изображениями арусианских святых или богов.   
— Как красиво, — задумчиво сказал Рекон. — Сендак, я думаю, мы можем ограничиться тем, что уже сделали или на крайний случай перебить всех их священников…  
— Я не буду отходить от плана только потому, что тебе понравилась арусианская архитектура, — прошипел Сендак.  
Словно в ответ на его слова один из офицеров со всей силы ударил ногой в тяжёлом ботинке по выступающей части подпорки стены, и половина тела арусианки, обнимающей пухлого младенца, полетела вперёд, под ноги механического пехотинца.   
И тут все изображения синхронно вздрогнули.  
— Что это? — спросил Сендак. — Неужели мы дождались? Дай мне изображение, Рекон.  
Часть дронов взмыла вверх, и его глазам открылся вид на флот арусианцев во всей своей хилой мощи — за ними медленно затягивалась «червоточина». Впрочем, даже с такими слабыми кораблями они могли бы потрепать армию галра.  
Сендак стиснул кулаки, предвкушая новый горячий бой. Адреналин ударил в голову — о, если бы он сейчас был там и сам крушил, ломал, рушил! Если бы мог сам схватиться с тем огромным арусианцем!  
Определённо, стоит самому поучаствовать в боях, ощутить кровь на лице, сжать чужое горло до хруста позвонков. Но только после того, как они наконец проберутся под защиту самого Аруса, вот где можно будет дать себе волю.  
Рекон в наушнике переговаривался с Пророком, который радостно сообщал о том, что на них движется армия арусианцев.   
— Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, — отвечал ему Рекон, и Сендак с улыбкой снова различил нотки укора в его голосе.

До спальни Широ он добрался уже перед самым отбоем, застав его раздевающимся, и сразу же повалил на постель. Бой продолжался, но пока всё шло по плану, и Сендак позволил себе небольшой перерыв. Кровь ещё бурлила, перед глазами стояли картины боёв, мёртвых священников, насилуемых женщин с алыми блестящими телами, почерневших дымящихся развалин.   
Он хотел взять Широ тут же, сразу, без подготовки, он кусал и царапал, и перед глазами было красное марево. Сендак очнулся лишь от острой боли. Он моргнул и увидел механическую руку, упирающуюся в его грудь, и расширившиеся глаза Широ, его блестящее от пота лицо.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Широ и добавил то, чего Сендак ожидал меньше всего: — Тебе плохо? Что-то пошло не так?  
— Заткнись, — прорычал Сендак, хватая его за стальное запястье — и отдёрнул руку, когда по протезу побежали розовые светящиеся линии. Точно так же рука Широ раскалилась во время боя со Страто — и что теперь со Страто?   
Сам Широ, казалось, был удивлён таким поведением своей руки, он удивлённо моргнул. И под его недоумевающим взглядом светящиеся узоры потухли.  
— Что это такое? — прохрипел Сендак, невольно отстраняясь. Наваждение прошло, и следом за ним возбуждение. Широ решил напасть на него?  
— Я… я не знаю, почему она так среагировала, — пробормотал Широ. — Может, потому что ты сделал мне больно? Ты сделал мне больно, — сердито повторил он. — Что на тебя нашло?  
— Я буду делать тебе больно всякий раз, как захочу. Мне плевать на то, что ты чувствуешь, ты просто раб, которого я спас и теперь могу делать с тобой всё, что захочу.   
Так должен был ответить Сендак — потому что всё это было правдой. Наверное. И это сомнение, и внутреннее сопротивление бесили его. Под его командованием только что были убиты сотни, разрушен более чем наполовину священный город арусианцев, а сейчас он пасует в постели перед каким-то жалким гладиатором?  
— Я хочу позвать к нам Рекона, — сказал он.  
Широ вскинул брови.   
— Хорошая вышла прелюдия. Позвать — в постель? Ты шутишь? Думаешь, я люблю такие развлечения?  
— Заткнись, — велел Сендак. — Меня не волнует, что ты хочешь и что любишь.  
Широ улыбнулся в ответ на его слова, но как-то неуверенно.  
— Мы это ведь уже проходили, — сказал он. — У меня меньше, поэтому я никогда не буду главным. Но, кажется, шутка затянулась.  
— Заткнись, — устало повторил Сендак, поднимаясь и приводя в порядок форму. Он только что заметил синяки и следы от укусов на плечах Широ. В паху неприятно тянуло от невозможности разрядки, но пора было возвращаться в рубку, узнать, как дела армии Пророка, которая засела в развалинах главного храма и отбивала одну за другой атаки арусианцев. — Если Рекон ввёл тебя в курс дела, ты должен быть готов к завтрашнему заданию.  
Широ только головой покачал.  
— Да что с тобой? Врываешься сюда, едва не насилуешь меня, предлагаешь групповуху, а потом как ни в чём не бывало обсуждаешь новую миссию. — Он повысил голос: — Да, твою мать, я помню о завтрашнем задании!  
— Твоим командиром будет Страто, — бросил Сендак напоследок и вышел.   
Как ни противно было это признавать, но его уход походил на поспешное бегство, капитуляцию, пусть он всего лишь менял поле боя и противника.

— Как идёт подготовка к миссии?  
— Всё сделано, — отозвался Страто. Голос его в наушнике звучал оживлённо, и Сендак невольно улыбнулся. Потухший и вялый после позорного поражения от Широ и травм, Страто оживился, когда ему поручили важное задание. Сендак был уверен — он не подведёт и костьми ляжет, но выполнит задание.  
— Дай нескольких пехотинцев Широгане… Чемпиону, — уточнил Сендак, мимоходом сообразив, что не помнит полное имя Широ. — И береги его, понятно? Отвечать будешь лично.  
— Слушаюсь, — после небольшой заминки ответил Страто. Тон его уже не был таким бодрым, но Сендака это не слишком заботило. Проигрывать надо уметь и радоваться тому, что есть. Если, конечно, он оценит и не попытается свести с Широ счёты даже ценой собственной головы.   
— Поставь его в известность и будь готов, — велел Сендак и вернулся к экрану, на котором флот Аруса окружил развалины некогда великого храма. От так восхитивших Рекона статуэток осталось только серебристое крошево, втоптанное в землю, лишь главная башня стояла всё ещё незыблемо, вершина терялась в чёрном дыму.  
Пророк держал оборону достаточно долго, пора было дать ему передышку.  
— Время ввести в бой крейсер, — приказал Сендак; один из трёх массивных звездолётов, что были в его подчинении, оторвался от остальной флотилии галра и отправился к Налту. Через непродолжительное время Сендак мог насладиться зрелищем взрывающихся кораблей Аруса — на фоне тёмного ночного неба это смотрелось красиво. Он втянул ноздрями стерильный воздух корабля, словно мог почувствовать гарь пожаров, и решил, что после того, как бой закончился, база у них будет именно на Налту, рядом с местом этого грандиозного боя. Наконец-то можно будет отдохнуть после искусственного света, сухого воздуха и военного пайка — у священников и монахов было своё домашнее хозяйство, и то, что не уничтожили отряды галра, можно использовать в пищу.  
Оставалось ждать, пока арусианцы наконец поймут, что для защиты остатков их святого места нужно подтянуть главные силы. Если оно им дорого настолько, что они ослабят защиту главной планеты — но пока что главным было то, что на планете-руднике под названием Устир почти не осталось защиты. Она была куда ближе к Налту, и именно от неё перебрасывались боевые корабли. И именно туда должен был отправиться отряд под командованием Страто, когда наступит время.  
— Есть! — торжествующе воскликнул Рекон в наушник, и Сендак самодовольно улыбнулся, когда в чернеющем небе растёклась светящейся кляксой червоточина, из которой медленно выплыл огромный арусианский боевой корабль. — Всё, спеклись.   
— Пусть Пророк отступает, а крейсер прикроет его, — велел Сендак. И задержите его до прибытия поддержки, но затяните бой насколько возможно.   
Он устало снял с уха наушник, потому что чувствовал, как оно чешется уже от звуков голосов, как они царапают перепонку. Утомительная ночь закончилась, можно и передохнуть.   
С момента их последнего, если можно так назвать, разговора с Широ прошло часов десять, а казалось — целая вечность, полная огня и взрывов. И сейчас Сендак, подогреваемый не только увиденным насилием и воспоминании об унижении, которому подверг его бывший раб и гладиатор — посмел говорить с ним, Сендаком, едва ли не свысока! — но и мыслями о том, как славно будет им попробовать что-то новое, первым делом заглянул в тренировочный зал.  
Конечно, Широ был там — но не один, он разговаривал о чём-то с одним из самых младших офицеров, Сендак даже с трудом вспомнил его. Кажется, он и не офицер даже, а на побегушках у друидов. Как же его… Улаз? Эта рыбья физиономия Сендаку не понравилась, как не понравилось и то, что Широ слушал его внимательно, сдвинув брови, внимая каждому его слову.  
Заметив Сендака, Улаз даже вздрогнул, но совладал с собой, поклонился и вышел. Широ смотрел ему вслед с выражением непонятной тревоги на лице.   
Он даже не сразу заметил Сендака, настолько был поглощён услышанным. Повернул к нему голову, удивлённо моргнул.  
— Моя планета, — взволнованно начал он, когда подошёл к Сендаку, — это Земля! Она находится по ту сторону галактического ядра, и до неё добираться очень долго, но можно попробовать…  
— Он подошёл к тебе, чтобы рассказать о твоей планете? — холодно спросил Сендак, сделав себе мысленную пометку найти и вышвырнуть Улаза в открытый космос.   
— Нет, я просто удивился тому, что он не очень похож на галра, и спросил его, откуда он, и мы разговорились…  
— Неважно, — оборвал Сендак. — Я хочу, чтобы ты шёл ко мне в каюту.  
— Но это важно!..  
— Сейчас мне не до твоих ностальгических чувств, — отрезал Сендак. — Да и тебе стоит думать о будущей миссии. А пока — делай как я велел. Прими ионный душ.  
Широ посмотрел на него так, словно Сендак дал ему пощёчину, коротко кивнул и вышел. Ничего, это неважно. Бой был слишком утомительный, чтобы разбираться с Широ и его желанием вернуться на свою отсталую планету, которую он к тому же и не помнил.   
Сам же он отправился к Рекону, который как раз вернулся с околоземной орбиты — они встретились у ангара, откуда тот вышел, снимая шлем.  
— Ну что, командир, славно поработали? — весело спросил Рекон и тряхнул головой. — Уши болят от шлема и от криков. Знаешь, я всё-таки думаю, что стоило бы обойтись меньшей кровью, достаточно…  
— Сколько раз мне говорить, что твоё мнение меня не интересует? — оборвал Сендак — и умехнулся. — Поработали хорошо. Думаю, ты даже достоин награды.  
Рекон приподнял бровь.  
— Это какой же? Лучшей наградой для меня сейчас будет душ и постель, пусть и ненадолго.  
— Ты ведь ни с кем здесь не спишь? — сходу спросил Сендак.  
Теперь Рекон приподнял обе брови.  
— Если ты так ставишь вопрос… После того, как мы с тобой… Нет, у меня никого нет. Не могу отвлекаться на кого-то, пока занят работой.  
— А стоит и отвлечься. Идём со мной.

 

Удивительное дело — Сендак был уверен, что Рекону нравится его Чемпион, однако Рекон согласился на сразу — и несколько раз спросил Сендака, не шутит ли тот. Отчего-то со Страто таких вопросов не возникало, и это только подогрело раздражение и возбуждение Сендака.  
Зайдя в каюту, Рекон даже опасливо оглянулся — но Широ там не было.   
— Пожалуй, я всё же подожду с наградой, — сказал он. — Знаешь, я не думаю, что это хорошая мысль…   
Он замолчал, потому что в это время Широ вышел из ванной комнаты — обнажённый, с растрёпанными после ионного душа волосами. Сначала он увидел Сендака и улыбнулся ему, а только потом заметил Рекона.  
Широ бросил на Сендака взгляд, в котором было и удивление, и укор, и злость, перевёл его на Рекона. Тот сделал к нему шаг, и Широ отступил, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Он молча и настороженно смотрел, как Рекон подходит и становится вплотную. Человек, мускулистый и крепко сложенный, казался совсем хрупким по сравнению с галрианцем, а его кожа — особенно жёлтой в сравнении с мохнатой рукой Рекона, которую тот положил на его бедро.  
Широ не отбивался, не кричал — только молча смотрел, словно не мог поверить, что всё происходит на самом деле. Сендак наблюдал с усмешкой: пожалуй, он ждал и возмущения, и сопротивления… но и так тоже неплохо.  
Второй рукой, кончиком когтистого пальца Рекон приподнял подбородок Широ и, наклонившись, поцеловал его.   
А Широ сначала стоял, не шевелясь, напрягшись, как дикий зверь, но потом потянулся сам и — теперь глазам не поверил уже сам Сендак — охотно ответил на этот поцелуй.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно - графичное описание группового секса, изнасилование, расчленёнка.

Красноватый цвет звезды раздражал воспаленные глаза, веки так и норовили опуститься. Эйфория, которая всегда охватывала его при виде боя, сменилась усталостью.  
Сендак не сразу понял, что означает мигание экрана в верхнем углу, пока ему не сказали осторожно и удивлённо:   
— С нами хотят связаться. Это Арус.  
— Откло… Примите сигнал, — раздраженно сказал Сендак, и подчиненные переглянулись с удивлением. Конечно, они привыкли к тому, что он всегда чётко и быстро отдаёт приказы, что сразу принимает решение. Никому и в голову не придёт, что главнокомандующий Сендак чувствует себя бесконечно уставшим — так, как никогда за всё время, что они торчат около этой треклятой красной звезды.   
Как получилось, что из забавы, которой должен был стать Чемпион, из развлечения, помогающего скрасить время ожидания, он стал такой головной болью? И почему любые попытки исправить ситуацию делали её только хуже?   
Он со злостью уставился на развернувшееся перед ним изображение — сигнал с Аруса. Несколько арусианцев в тёмных одеждах, отличающихся друг от друга лишь оттенками красной кожи. Все лысые, уродливые — не поймешь, где мужчина, а где женщина. Впрочем, ему и без надобности.  
— Я слушаю, — прорычал Сендак, потому что арусианцы лишь безмолвно взирали на него.   
Он уже решил, что у них нет переводчика и они не понимают речь галра, когда подал голос самый темнокожий из аборигенов.  
— Это вы отдали приказ напасть на Налту? — пусть его собственный голос звучал тихо и бесстрастно, но каким-то образом переводчик передал боль в его вопросе.  
— Какая ещё Налту? — Сендак вложил в эти слова все возможное презрение. — Я вижу только кучку камней да горстку еретиков, поклоняющихся давным-давно сгнившим предкам и придуманным существам.   
— Это наши боги, — тихо сказал переводчик вслед за арусианцем.  
Сендак оскалился им в лица. он не думал, что с ним захотят связаться, но сейчас это только играло ему на руку. Пусть считают, что он религиозный фанатик. Пусть ещё сильнее боятся за свою драгоценную священную планетку.  
— Мы научим вас, кому стоит поклоняться и кого прославлять, — произнёс он, наслаждаясь их помертвевшими лицами. — Мы превратим вашу фальшивую святыню в голый камень, где не останется ничего живого.  
Арусианцы растерянно переглядывались друг с другом, лишь тот, с кожей винного цвета, продолжал глядеть на Сендака в упор глазами навыкате.  
— Мы слышали о вас, — сказал он еле слышно, и переводчик подстроился под его вкрадчивые интонации. — Пусть мы не слишком тесно общались с другими цивилизациями, но до нас долетали слухи о расе, которая захватывает планеты. Мы готовы к атаке. И мы готовы проучить любого, кто пожелает нас завоевать.  
Сендак расхохотался, на этот раз совершенно искренне.  
— Меня — проучить?  
— Тебя — нет, — прошелестел голос в переводчике. — Тебя мы просто уничтожим. А перед этим отберём всё, что тебе дорого, галра. — Последнее слово он выплюнул, словно не хотел держать во рту что-то такое же гадкое.   
В пылу злого удовлетворения Сендак не придал значения тому, что арусианцы знают их самоназвание. Он дал сигнал, и связь прервалась. Картинка пропала.  
— Пора, — сам себе сказал Сендак и, когда сошёл с капитанского мостика, поймал себя на мысли, что сейчас он идёт к Широ. Что всё это время, пока длилось вторжение на Налту, он отлучался даже не поесть, помыться или поспать, а шёл к нему. В последний раз, конечно, во время их совместного веселья, ему удалось и помыться, и немного подремать — но после этого он чувствовал себя вымотанным, как никогда. Проклятье, как же так вышло?

Всё началось с грёбаного поцелуя. С него всё пошло не так, после него Сендак понял, что происходит что-то неправильное, что он получит явно не то, на что рассчитывал.   
И дело было даже не в том, что Широ ответил на этот поцелуй, запрокинув голову — а в том, что Рекон, который никак не мог быть соперником, это смехотворно, сразу дал Широ то, чего не мог дать он, Сендак. Ему всегда нравилось что-то необычное, а уж что он творил со Страто, не смущаясь наблюдателя.   
А теперь вот это отвратительное соприкосновение языками, облизывание ртов изнутри. Вот почему Широ, который так картинно возмутился тому, что за него решают, с кем ему спать, возбудился.   
Это всё — и поцелуй, и что последовало дальше — было совсем не так, как до этого. Это не его старый друг и новый любовник, которые возбуждающе ласкают друг друга. Это кто-то чужой сейчас трогает Широ — его Широ.  
Водит мохнатой сиреневой рукой по его бедру, кладёт ладонь на его зад и по-хозяйски сжимает. А Широ морщится, но непонятно, неприятно ли ему, или это распаляет его. Он совсем не возражает, когда они перемещаются на постель. Он жмурится, он вздыхает, когда чужой язык проходится по его лицу, шее, груди и животу; он постанывает, когда крепкие зубы прихватывают его мочки, кожу на шее и плечах, соски. И Сендак, устроившийся напротив в кресле, с удивлением понимает, что его старый друг сейчас не просто собирается трахнуть податливое, покорное тело. Нет, он доставляет удовольствие. Он желает показать Широ, что он отличный любовник. Куда лучший, чем сам Сендак, который редко заботился об удовольствии своих фаворитов и случайных существ в постели.  
Поэтому чужая рука так нежно проходится по телу его Широ, поэтому чужой рот так долго вылизывает и покусывает его чувствительные местечки. И растягивает его — тоже бесконечно долго и аккуратно, а Широ лежит, прикрыв глаза и держа у рта кулак, и никак не показывает, что недоволен чем-то. Так этого ему не хватало? Так вот ради чего он готов раздвинуть ноги перед кем угодно?  
Сендак сжимает кулаки так крепко, что когти впиваются в мякоть, но это ничто в равнении с тем, что творит бушующая внутри него ярость.  
Чужое существо садится и тянет за собой Широ; Сендак видит чужой возбуждённый член, блестящий и тёмно-фиолетовый, подрагивающий от прилившей крови, распираемый от возбуждения. Он наблюдает за тем, как этот тёмный сочащийся отросток понемногу исчезает внутри тела Широ — и ловит себя на том, что сам мнёт и гладит свой собственный член, потому что это он сейчас должен быть там, в Широ, в жаркой и влажной, спазматически сжимающейся тесноте.  
Чужие руки сжимают бёдра Широ, оставляя на них красные следы, заставляя его двигаться на чужом члене, и он слушается, только глаза закрыты и крепко сжаты зубы.   
Сендак уже не может терпеть, он подходит и пристраивается на постели, он запускает пальцы в волосы Широ, оттягивает его голову назад и находит губами его губы. Но челюсти Широ крепко сжаты, он кривится и пытается отвернуться, пусть даже Сендак крепко держит за волосы.   
Нет, так не пойдёт. Широ не может получать удовольствие от занятия любовью… с кем-то чужим. Сендак спал с ним столько раз, он должен знать лучше, что Широ любит, от чего возбуждается. Сендак обхватывает член Широ, полувозбуждённый, ещё не вставший, и начинает дрочить ему. Широ стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, на лбу блестит пот. Он тяжело дышит, поднимаясь и опускаясь на член кого-то чужого, упираясь руками в его мохнатую грудь, но теперь его движения становится рваными, неровными, потому что у Сендака другой ритм. И левой рукой пытается оттолкнуть, убрать руку Сендака, и в распахнутых глазах его нет возбуждения, только паника и отвращение. Неслыханно.  
Рекон — старый друг, один из участников происходящего — напоминает себе Сендак, когда тот вмешивается — со смехом берёт оба запястья Широ и прижимает к своей груди, лишая его возможности отбиваться.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком и продолжай, — велит он, и Широ, снова прикрыв глаза, повинуется, тяжело дыша через нос и изредка издавая придушенный стон, а Сендак чувствует, как наливается член под его пальцами, как каменеет от желания. Да, он хочет только его, только от него может получить удовольствие.  
Когда пальцам становится мокро и тепло, а Широ вскрикивает, уже не в силах держаться — тот, чужой, тоже удовлетворённо и утробно стонет. Сендак почти представляет себе, как внутри Широ сейчас выплескивается его серебристая сперма.  
Значит, сейчас наконец его время. Сендак старается не думать о том, что он, настоящий хозяин Широ, должен быть вторым, иначе он сорвётся. В конце концов, ему ведь всегда нравилось так — сначала понаблюдать, а потом подключиться? Что должно измениться в этот раз?  
Широ сползает с чужих колен, он двигается с трудом, и он пытается выдернуть руки, но чужие руки крепко держат их — потому что Рекон знает о привычках Сендака и понимает — он наконец созрел.  
— Нет! — хрипло говорит Широ, когда Сендак сжимает его бока, пытается вырваться под добродушный смех Рекона. — Нет!   
Вот так, без объяснения причины — просто «Нет». Словно Сендак уже не так хорош.  
Почему-то это простое осознание полностью убирает тормоза. Одной рукой Сендак зажимает рот Широ, другой крепко охватывает его, а его твёрдый член безошибочно находит скользкий от чужой спермы вход.  
Широ пытается сказать что-то ещё, и это бесит, и Сендак сжимает пальцы так, что когти впиваются в его кожу. Мысль о том, что он второй, что берёт сейчас Широ запачканным, грязным, осквернённым, и отвращает, и распаляет одновременно. Сейчас Чемпион наконец в его руках, и он покажет, кто здесь настоящий хозяин. Сейчас он научит Широ повиновению, отомстит ему за всё…   
В себя он приходит от боли в прокушенном пальце, от осознания того, что Широ давно не стонет в его руку, а кричит, и что Рекон трясёт его за плечо.  
«Эй, хватит, остановись!»  
Конечно, он не останавливается, потому что ещё пара фрикций — и он наконец кончает, и это лучший оргазм за долгое время, и кажется, что он тянется вечность, пока Сендак изливается в содрогающееся тело.  
Потом он встаёт и потягивается, чувствуя прилив сил и облегчение от того, что наконец-то получил разгрядку. Бросает взгляд на Широ — и всё настроение исходит на нет. Широ лежит, тяжело дыша, с закрытыми глазами, непривычно бледный, а чужие руки нежно гладят его, убирая мокрые волосы со лба, вытирая с подбородка кровь, чужие губы шепчут что-то утешающее.   
И Сендак понимает, что всё это время он — он, хозяин Чемпиона — был здесь лишним.

Всё это пронеслось в его голове, пока он шёл к Широ, и Сендак большим усилием подавил в себе раздражение. В конце концов, сейчас начинается главная миссия, и он всего лишь хочет проверить самочувствие хорошего бойца перед заданием. И заодно спросить, что это, мать его раздери, было!   
Он распахнул дверь в каюту Широ — и, опустив глаза, увидел его в проёме. Широ выглядел измученным, царапины на подбородке и губах ещё не зажили, и синяки ещё темнели на запястьях. Смерив посетителя мрачным взглядом, Широ закатил глаза.  
— Ко мне уже сегодня заходил Рекон, — сказал он.  
Злость внутри вспыхнула с прежней силой. О нет, этот боец сегодня в бой не пойдёт.  
— Я выставил его, — добавил Широ, который едва доходил до груди офицерам галра.  
Едва Сендак раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить хоть что-то, Широ сказал:  
— И ты пошёл вон.  
Дверь перед носом Сендака снова закрылась.

 

Сендак непонимающе уставился на закрытую дверь. Его… выставили? Чемпион, бывший раб, послал его, как какого-то сопливого мальчишку?  
Двери в каюты не закрывались изнутри. Он распахнул ее рывком и зарычал в спину Широ:  
— Да как ты смеешь?!  
— Что случилось, коммандер? — равнодушно спросил Широ, оборачиваясь. — Привёл ко мне нового офицера, перед которым надо раздвинуть ноги во славу Империи? Врепит са, без перерывов на сон и…  
Сендак от души залепил ему пощёчину, так, что Широ отлетел к противоположной стене.   
Но каким-то образом тут же вскочил на ноги и замер, оставив правую руку и глядя на Сендака исподлобья. Ноздри его раздувались, глаза горели, и кисть протеза налилась опасным сиренево-розовым светом. Наконец-то из-под весёлой мальчишеской улыбки и мягкого взгляда тёмных глаз вылез Чемпион. Но сейчас Сендак не был этому рад. Он добивался вовсе не этого.  
— Не смей говорить это — вот так! — прошипел он. — Наш девиз не повод для глумления, такое называется изменой!  
— Не смей бить меня, не смей даже касаться, — в тон ему ответил Широ.   
Сендак прошёл внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь, чувствуя на себе испепеляющий взгляд Широ и почти ощущая исходящий от его руки жар.  
Повернулся снова.  
— Отставить, — уже более спокойно произнёс он. — На командира вздумал руку поднять?  
— Командира, — передразнил Широ. — Почему ты сегодня один, командир?  
— Только не делай вид, что ты недоволен, — огрызнулся Сендак. — Ты был совсем не против.  
Широ улыбнулся — не привычной открытой улыбкой; это скорее напоминало оскал.  
— А что-то изменилось бы, если бы я отказался? Если бы назвал тебя ублюдком и устроил скандал?   
— Я все видел — тебе нравилось!  
— И ты говоришь это так, будто не ты привёл его, будто я в чем-то виноват. Или смысл был в этом? — Широ больше не улыбался — он обвиняюще смотрел прямо на Сендака; на опухшей от удара щеке расцветал кровоподтек, на губе блестела кровь. — В том, чтобы сначала ты держал меня, а он трахал, а потом наоборот? Это было наказание за что-то? И когда не получилось с ним, — Широ передёрнуло, и через облегчение Сендак запоздало понял, что у Рекона могут возникнуть большие проблемы в работе с Широ под его началом. — Когда не вышло с ним, решил сделать все сам?  
«Да, я хотел тебя наказать. За то, что рядом с тобой становлюсь безвольным и слабым».   
Сендак молчал, но Широ и не ждал ответа: похоже, он сам для себя все уже решил. Он продолжил:  
— В самый первый раз, после боя с тем офицером — ты сделал мне очень больно. Я просил остановиться, но ты не прекращал. Я не мог понять, что происходит, почему я позволяю это?.. — «Позволяю», — подумал с усмешкой Сендак, и Широ скривился, но продолжил: — Но потом ты изменился, может, потому что понял, как мне тяжело было жить вот так — без памяти, без ориентиров. Ты действительно заботился обо мне, — добавил он, хотя голос чуть дрогнул. — Но на самом деле все осталось, как было с самого начала? И ты действительно думаешь, что со мной можно не считаться?  
— Я всегда говорил тебе об этом, — прорычал Сендак.  
Широ кивнул, прикусив губу, словно это слова причинили ему физическую боль   
— Да, но… у меня никого больше не было, мне не за что и не за кого было цепляться, держаться… Может, поэтому я видел в тебе… и в своём положении то, чего там не было. Думал, что раз я живу в этом кошмаре — значит, мне есть ради чего жить.  
— Говори короче, — оборвал его Сендак. — Мне нет дела до того, каким ты там меня себе представлял и что воображал.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто сказал Широ. — Ты говоришь, что ты — главный, а я всегда должен подчиняться. Но главный, командир, всегда в ответе за своих солдат. Они доверяют ему всё — и могут всегда положиться на него. Они всегда могут ему доверять, — закончил он с горечью.  
Вместе с возмущением, что его назвали некомпетентным, к Сендаку пришло осознание, жгучее, как кипяток. Когда зашла речь о третьем в их постели, и Широ выразил своё недовольство этой идеей, он был полностью уверен, что этого достаточно. Что Сендак услышал его и принял к сведению. Что бояться нечего. Значит, он, Сендак — предал доверие Широ, предал его самого, отдавая кому-то чужому, а после причинив незаслуженную боль? Ударил в спину того, кто доверял ему единственному?   
Он сделал шаг, и Широ отступил, словно боялся его или не хотел, чтобы Сендак находился рядом. Совсем как в самом начале, когда Широко вел себя как загнанное в угол раненое животное, словно не было с тех пор всех тех ночей и пробуждений вместе, и разговоров между ними, и Широ не смеялся от того, что Сендак лизнул его за пятку, и не пытался научить его целоваться.  
— Я солдат галра, и меня ждут на миссии, — сказал Широ. Сендак вдруг заметил капли пота на бледном лице, напряжение во всей его позе. Вспомнил то, что делал с ним совсем недавно, и укушенный палец заныл. — Ты никуда не полетишь, — заявил он. — Тебе нужно подлечиться. Если внутренние повреждения серьёзные.  
Широ усмехнулся, будто Сендак сказал что-то забавное, но в его улыбке сквозила желчь.   
— Я думаю, тебе лучше знать, что со мной случилось. Ты ещё вчера это решил, да? Что сегодня я никуда не отправлюсь? Вот только я в первую очередь солдат галра, а во-вторую кем ты меня там считаешь, — закончил он с яростью. — И если я не отправлюсь на эту миссию, то найду другой способ выбраться из этого чертового склепа, где я не воюю, а перехожу из постели в постель!  
Он ударил искусственным кулаком по матово отсвечивающей стене — снова Чемпион, а не человек Широгане Такеши.   
— Хорошо, — ровно сказал Сендак. — И все же хоть полчаса в лечебной капсуле ты проведешь.   
Он протянул руку и под злым взглядом Широ положил ладонь на его макушку, на влажные после душа волосы.   
— Тебе все равно, но я больше не могу тебе верить, — сказал Широ.  
— Мне не всё равно, — ответил Сендак. — И я услышал тебя.  
Наверное, правильнее за такие слова было избить его так, чтобы не мог стоять, или взять ещё раз, ещё более грубо, чтобы он точно усвоил, кто и что он для Сендака. Но все это было неправдой, доказать которую у Сендака не было сил. Он не мог больше обманывать ни его, ни себя самого.  
— Полчаса у друидов, — сказал он. — Когда ты вернешься с миссии, я расскажу тебе о твоей планете Земле.   
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но успел увидеть эту перемену в лице Широ: когда злость сменилась чем-то иным. И ему стало немного легче. Надежда, вот что было во взгляде Широ. То же самое чувствовал сейчас и Сендак.  
На подходе к медотсеку Сендак поймал одного из помощников друидов, белесого и рыбоглазого. Как его — Улаз, — он ещё вертелся вокруг Широ недавно. Отлично.  
— Пойдешь к солдату Широгане, — он назвал номер комнаты Широ, — отведешь его к друидам, пусть полечат.  
— Он ранен? Что с ним? — удивился Улаз.  
— Ты должен сказать: «Слушаюсь, коммандер!» — рявкнул Сендак. — А теперь бегом! Чтобы за полчаса привели его в порядок.   
Поклонившись и пробормотав извинения, Улаз помчался прочь. 

 

Все системы управления кораблями флотилии объединены в одну сеть, которой можно управлять с главного крейсера. Но внутри самого крейсера есть и отдельная система, которую не взломать с других крейсеров, челноков и истребителей. Она не настолько хороша и функциональная, как общая, однако лучше защищена.  
Червоточины, которые создаются для мгновенного перелета звездолётов галра из одного конца Вселенной в другую, хороши, но через них можно попасть не везде. У арусианцев есть своя система пространственных ходов, которая позволяет быстро перемещаться между тремя их планетами — большие порталы для космических кораблей и малые — для перемещения непосредственно арусианцев. Галра давно не использовали подобные, и всё же Сендак сразу опознал на картинке, что пришла со шпионского дрона, портал для телепортации. Который, без сомнения, вел на главную планету, укрытую чертовым силовым полем.   
Именно его следовало захватить отряду Страто, пока все внимание и все силы арусианцев были сосредоточены на их святыне.   
Именно туда, на планету рудников и лесозаготовок, отправился Широ после того, как Улаз всеми правдами и неправдами уговорил его пойти к друидам.  
Вылазка была тайной — никаких дроидов, ничего, что привлекло бы внимание. О результатах Сендак должен был узнать, лишь когда группа окажется у портала — и проникнет в него.  
Пока что он лишь лениво смотрел, как с попеременным успехом сражаются между собой крейсер империи и флотилия арусианцев. Если идиоты сказали правду, и они знали о существовании галра, то вполне могли вместе с этими охранными вышками построить и боевые суда, которые только ждали своего часа.   
Вот только опыта ведения боевых действий у них не было, и не было хитрости тысячелетий, как у галра, поработивших не одну планету.  
Именно поэтому Сендак не волновался за группу и спокойно (если не вспоминать последний разговор с Широ) наблюдал за полным уничтожением Налту. Иногда ему хотелось получше рассмотреть ту или иную деталь, но обращаться лишний раз к Рекону не хотелось. После случившегося они едва перекинулись парой слов — Сендак кипел от бешенства, а Рекон считал, что он совсем поехал крышей — и от того, что сделал тогда с Широ, и что теперь ревновал, хотя сам свёл их.   
Над развалинами храма, который когда-то упирался вершиной в небо, ярко полыхало пламя, ветер носил туда-сюда какие-то тлеющие жёлтые обрывки. «Библиотеки, — вспомнил Сендак, — тот пленник, давно уже болтающийся мусором в космосе, говорил о великом множестве древних книг».  
Когда в наушнике ему сказали, что вернулся единственный оставшийся в живых после миссии боец, Сендак отчего-то не понял сразу — какая миссия, что значит «единственный выживший»?   
Что-то случилось, сломалось в идеальном механизме его тела, в его разуме, раз в полной мере сказанное он осознал лишь когда уже спешил к ангару, куда прибыл тот самый единственный выживший.  
Конечно, из «челнока» выбрался не Широ, а высокий галрианец, весь перепачканный в крови и копоти.  
— Они ждали нас, — сказал он, едва снял шлем. — Ума не приложу откуда, но они знали, что мы попытаемся пробраться к порталу.  
— Что с остальными? — спросил Сендак. Ему не пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы голос не дрогнул — слова получались тяжёлыми и ровными.  
Солдат покачал головой.  
— Командир Страто погиб у меня на глазах, его голова просто взорвалась. Остальные… скорее всего, мертвы. Может быть, их взяли в плен, но я сомневаюсь в этом. Нас хотели убить, уничтожить за то, что мы сделали на той планете. Вряд ли остальных пощадили.  
Сендак скривил губы в презрительной улыбке. Наивная душа, которая не понимает, что истинное страдание можно причинить, лишь когда ты ещё жив.  
«Мы тебя уничтожим. А перед этим отберём всё, что тебе дорого», — прошипела та красномордая обезъяна, и уродливые рожи других выражали согласие.   
Они не могли знать. Они и не знали.   
И всё-таки забрали.

Красномордый арусианец смотрел на него с усмешкой на блестящих, будто ободранных от кожи губах. И остальные тоже улыбались, глядя на Сендака.  
— Твои воины совершенно не умеют терпеть боль, — сказал арусианец. — Оказывается, к нам попало то, чем ты дорожишь. Какая удача, какое счастливое совпадение.  
Улыбка на его губах стала шире. Гаже.  
— Тот, кем ты дорожишь. Гляди-ка.   
Он чуть наклонился, протянул руку, словно хотел подобрать что-то с невидимого Сендаку пола, в кадре снова показалась его рука — и не только: он крепко сжимал за волосы Широ — с распухшим от побоев синим лицом, с отёкшими глазами. Широ раскрыл рот, но так ничего и не произнёс, или Сендак просто не услышал.  
— Это ваш любовник? — спросил арусианец, и автомат передал даже его интонацию: вежливое любопытство.   
Сендак молчал. На него смотрели сейчас офицеры вокруг, и он не знал, что делать. Просто не знал.  
— Это существо не похоже на вас, — задумчиво сказал арусианец, рассматривая Широ. — Те, кого вы поработили, вступают в вашу армию и помогают уничтожать других? Как отвратительно.   
В руке его появилось лезвие, тонкое и нестерпимо сверкающее.  
— Сейчас я покажу вам кое-что, — сказал арусианец, заставляя Широ задрать голову и обнажить горло. Приставил лезвие и полоснул. Сендак резко втянул воздух ноздрями, но на экране всхрипнул Широ, и никто не услышал, как испугался главнокомандующий армией галра.  
— Сейчас я убью его, — сказал арусианец и начал делать рукой пилящие движения, вгрызаясь сверкающим клинком всё глубже в шею Широ, а тот хрипел и булькал, заглушая его слова, и арусианец повторил: — Сейчас я его убью, а потом очередь дойдёт и до вас.  
Сендак хотел бы отвести взгляд, но не мог. Широ на экране, весь отёкший и почерневший, с закатившимися глазами и льющейся изо рта кровью, не походил на себя обычного, и всё казалось не вполне реальным. Но это он, нет сомнений, это его причёска, его овал лица. Его шея, которую Сендак так любил вылизывать. На которой всё ширится и ширится рана, словно открывается второй жадный рот.   
И можно только стоять и беспомощно смотреть на то, как его Чемпиона режут, словно какое-то жертвенное животное. Словно скотину.  
Наконец Широ перестал хрипеть и булькать — арусианец пилил уже безжизненный кусок мяса. Остановился. Перевёл взгляд на Сендака и улыбнулся так, что мороз прошёл по коже.  
— А это я отправлю тебе, прямо на планету Налту, — сказал арусианец и рванул. Голова не поддавалась, позвоночник ещё соединял её с остальным туловищем. Тогда он дёрнул за волосы назад и вниз, отчётливо хрустнуло…

…И Сендак проснулся.   
Сел на постели, с силой потёр лицо, так, что все волоски встали дыбом. Это ведь не первый кошмар, что снится ему с тех пор, как Широ пропал. И наверняка не последний. Но было что-то ещё, в самом начале… Да, когда они переспали первый раз, то есть Сендак трахнул своего Чемпиона, а тот себя не помнил от боли. Тогда ему привиделась Хаггар, которая хотела забрать человека, потому что Сендак уже получил своё.   
А в итоге всё вышло вот так. Не она забрала, а Сендак сам отправил его в самоубийственный поход. И не только его.   
Он снова лёг на постели, прикрыл усталые глаза, хотя даже через веки, казалось, просачивается свет проклятой двойной звезды.   
Он отправил на смерть и искалеченного Страто, пусть на деле хотел вернуть его к жизни. Проклинал ли его Страто, глядя в дуло направленного на него оружия, или не успел подумать ничего?  
Галра редко погибали во время боевых действий, сказывалась разница в вооружении между имперскими войсками и отсталыми туземцами. Но смерть в бою была почётной. Сам Сендак не боялся смерти на поле боя и никогда не терзался муками совести. До этой последней неудавшейся вылазки.  
Перемену в его настроении заметили все — и старались не попадаться лишний раз под горячую руку. Рекон тоже вёл себя настороженно, и словно приглядывался к нему. Иногда Сендака охватывало странно чувство, что Рекон пытается понять его чувства, угадать мысли. Изучить, узнать заново, будто он изменился с момента их знакомства. Проклятье.   
Ещё и устроил такое прямо перед миссией, и Широ умер с мыслью о том, что его предали дважды.  
Поняв, что он уже не сможет уснуть, слишком ярко перед глазами стояла картинка Широ с перерезанным горлом, Сендак поднялся и отправился в обход.  
Разогнав весь жалкий флот арусианцев, галра устроили штаб на разорённой Налту. Солдаты с удовольствием вдыхали свежий воздух, пусть и полный гари, бродили между развалинами, добивали выживших и раненых.  
Стоило Сендаку выйти, как к нему подбежал офицер с длинным острым лицом, как его… Хаксус, да, рассеянно подумал Сендак.  
— Мы нашли кое-что, вам стоит посмотреть, коммандер, — с почтением сказал Хаксус.   
«Кое-чем» оказалась спрятавшаяся под храмом жалкая группка жриц-арусианок, которые прикрывали телами сморщенную крошечную старуху. Одна из них, завидев Сендака, бросилась к ему в ноги, словно не боялась ни его, ни остальных офицеров, и что-то горячо заговорила сквозь слёзы и всхлипы.   
По жесту Сендака ему принесли крохотный переводчик, он пристроил его у уха и услышал дребедень о том, что старуха — верховная жрица, самое влиятельное лицо у верующих, что ей пять тысяч лет, она воплощение какого-то там древнего духа, её душа связана с душой планеты, и если она умрёт, то погибнет и вся здешняя жизнь.  
— Мы сделаем всё, что вы хотите, только оставьте её в живых, пожалуйста, — умоляла жрица; совсем ещё юная, судя по тому, насколько светлым был тон её кожи.   
«Верни мне моего Чемпиона», — подумал Сендак. И ещё подумал о том, что жрицу можно обменять на пленных, если они живы и более-менее дееспособны.   
Вот только этим он нарушит собственное правило и неписанный кодекс галра. Этим он выставит себя жалким влюблённым эгоистом, для которого задница бывшего гладиатора, ещё и низшей расы, дороже чести. А ведь ещё неизвестно, жив ли Широ. Может, его обгоревшие останки втоптаны в почву планеты рудников, а может, он в тюрьме, и арусианцы решают, что им делать с неожиданным подарком. Если бы они хоть как-то связались снова, показали хотя бы ошмётки от его тела, чтобы насладиться своей маленькой победой. Знать бы хоть что-то.  
— Они ваши, — с трудом сказал Сендак, отворачиваясь от зарёванной жрицы. — Делайте с этими женщинами всё, что пожелаете, только потом убейте. Старуху тоже. — Он подумал немного.- Её в первую очередь, она может быть опасна.   
И пошёл прочь, а за спиной заголосили, запричитали женщины. Вот и всё, последний шанс на спасение Широ упущен. Теперь Сендак действительно предал его. В самый последний раз.  
Темнело, он устроился на развалинах храма. С досады топнул ногой, под ней хрустнуло; Сендак опустил взгляд и увидел голову арусианской святой и часть головы младенца, которого она когда-то прижимала к груди. Отчего-то настроение испортилось ещё больше. Он безучастно смотрел на то, как расправлялись со жрицами, которых выволокли наружу, на потеху всем уставшим от долгого пребывания в космосе солдатам. Следом на поверхность вышел Хаксус, гордо держа на лезвии своего палаша тело крошечной жрицы.  
Надо было созвать новый совет, обсудить нападение на вторую планету — стоит ли, не уничтожат ли оставшиеся там портал во время нападения? Ведь тогда пробиться на сам Арус будет довольно сложно. Заркон будет недоволен, они давно должны были захватить планету. Раньше Сендак не торопился, оттягивая время встречи Широ с Хаггар, потому что проведённое с ним время компенсировало возможную взбучку, но теперь — какой смысл?   
Удивительно, подумал он, как и почему я так привязался, и как мог принять вот это вот за собственный эгоизм, когда это было совсем другое.  
Взглядом он нашёл Тейса, который точно так же устроился на развалинах, глядя на происходящее прищурившись — будто запоминал каждого из офицеров, развлекающегося с арусианками. Надо погнать его развеяться тоже, пусть оприходует одну прямо на глазах у всех.  
Когда к нему подбежал сам Рекон и что-то возбуждённо заговорил, Сендак не сразу понял его.  
— …Защита, их защита трещит в одном месте! — почти кричал Рекон.

Каким-то образом одна из башен, металлических кружевных вышек, образующих поле, рухнула. Скорее всего, был взрыв, пояснил Рекон, что-то такое видели мои беспилотные челноки-шпионы, окружившие планету.   
И вся голубоватая сетка, как паутина, которую потянули за одну нить, напряглась. В месте отсутствующей башни ячейки стали больше и бледнее.   
Именно туда и велел Сендак направить огонь всех орудий боевых крейсеров. Поле трепыхалось, дрожало, по нему шли волны, словно по воде. И, наконец, когда Сендак решил уже, что не выгорит — поле вспыхнуло и исчезло.  
Арус остался беззащитен против войск империи. Вот так вот — в один миг. Не успел Сендак скомандовать наступление, как оттуда, с сине-зелёной планеты, к флоту галра устремился изящный белый космический корабль.   
Зашипел эфир — пассажиры корабля хотели выйти на связь. Сендак разрешил связаться.  
— Не стреляйте! Это мы, бывшая команда Страто, — отчаянно крикнул знакомый голос. Сендак сжал кулаки.  
Стоит ли верить? А если судно всё под завязку начинено взрывчаткой, или там внутри что-то пострашнее? Угрозами заставить солдат сказать нужное — что может быть проще?  
— Я не буду рисковать, — глухо сказал он, но его перебил другой голос, спокойный, от которого все волоски по телу встали.  
— Коммандер Сендак, верьте нам. Это мы устроили диверсию и подорвали вышку, а потом угнали военный корабль арусианцев. У нас всё получилось.  
Даже не дал знать. Не вышел на связь, оказавшись в безопасности. Заставил думать, что умер.  
Но даже под страхом смерти не предал бы.   
— Не стрелять, — велел Сендак. — Летите и стыкуйтесь прямо с главным крейсером.  
«Лети прямо ко мне».  
— Вас понял, — коротко ответил Широ и отключился.


	7. Chapter 7

Сендак не помнил за собой такого раньше. За все годы командования он в первый раз не мог полностью сосредоточиться. Не мог погрузиться в бой целиком, потому что мысленно то и дело оказывался в ангаре, где Широ вылезал из белого краденого корабля, улыбаясь при виде знакомых лиц.   
Арус лежал перед ним как на ладони, и сейчас требовалось максимально быстро организовать атаку. А он… А он представлял себе, как Широ отчитывается перед Реконом, который должен был встретить экипаж солдат, вернувшихся из самого пекла. Рассказывает сухо, коротко, без ненужных деталей и, наверное, чуть хмурится, на безволосой коже между бровей — складка.   
Он смотрел, как навстречу флоту галра выплывают белоснежные корабли арусианцев — куда больше, чем ожидалось после сражения на Налту — и видел Широ, который усталой походкой идёт к своей комнате.   
Когда завязалось сражение, он не выдержал. Бросив последние указания, он оставил рубку под недоуменными взглядами подчинённых.   
В комнате Широ было пусто — Сендак на мгновение решил, что его и не было. Он не вернулся, остался на той планете, это кто-то другой ответил за него, смешно выговаривая галрианские слова.   
Но тут он заметил на полу у постели скомканную форму и, прислушавшись, различил еле слышное шипение воды в душевой.   
Раньше в этой комнате жил наемник из амфибий, сильный и свирепый, с постоянно сохнущей кожей. Ради его удобства вместо ионного душа поставили водяной, пусть это и было расточительством в условиях космоса. Когда он погиб в одном из боёв, его комната так и осталась незанятой — никто из галрианцев в здравом уме не полезет под струю воды, брр. Широ же ни разу не пожаловался и, как сам Сендак хорошо знал, всю свою грязь предпочитал смывать именно водой.  
Сейчас это всё было совершенно неважно. Сендак прошёл через комнату — кровать и шкаф, на небольшом откидном столике у стены — забытая электронная книга о какой-то далекой планете, откуда только взял. Шагнул в душевую, за полупрозрачной выпуклой стенкой которой угадывался силуэт, и резко отодвинул её в сторону.   
Широ стоял к нему спиной, на белом особенно выделялись шрамы — короткие и длинные, бледно-розовые и багровые. Задрав руки, он размазывал по голове что-то пенное. Поглощённый мытьём, он даже не повернулся. Сендак шагнул прямо под струи воды. Шерсть тут же намокла — отвратительное чувство — а Широ наконец почувствовал что-то и обернулся, и его глаза удивлённо расширились.  
Всё такой же, не ранен, не покалечен, мокрая чёлка липнет к лицу, всё так же розовеет шрам через переносицу. Разве что на щеке содрана кожа, но всё равно — живой и здоровый.   
Губы Широ дрогнули, словно он хотел что-то сказать, но он только охнул, когда Сендак надвинулся, подхватил его под бёдра и приподнял.  
— Нет, — прошипел он, — нет.   
И хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Сендак приподнял его ещё выше — и поцеловал. Получилось совсем не то, что было у Широ с тем, другим, но от удивления он хотя бы замолчал. И это оказалось совсем не противно; внизу живота стало тепло, даже не от возбуждения, а от чувства близости, куда большей, чем просто так, во время вылизывания.   
Он с трудом мог сосредоточиться на командовании. Момент был единственно подходящий, каждое мгновение имело значение. Упусти сейчас он возможность атаковать — вторая представится нескоро.   
И всё же, отдавая приказы, координируя действия войск, Сендак не ощущал прежней вовлечённости в это, не чувствовал привычного азарта.  
Потому что здесь, рядом, Широ. Потому что сейчас он, наверное, докладывает Рекону, как временному заместителю Сендака, о том, что делал на Арусе, как выжил.   
Но Широ опомнился, стал отталкивать его, молотить по груди. Укусил за зубу, и когда Сендак вскинул голову, посмотрел на него взглядом, полным такого… Сендак не собирался думать и анализировать. Главное — он здесь. Он живой даже после того, как Сендак уже похоронил его. Его можно обнять — и здесь, в руках Сендака он в полной безопасности.   
Он прижал Широ к стенке, скользкой от воды и его моющего средства. Мокрая шерсть отяжелела, всё тело словно было облеплено чем-то тяжёлым и противным, как грязью. Голая кожа Широ была почти безвкусная, на языке ощущался мыльный вкус.   
Придерживая его одной рукой, второй Сендак обхватил член, который едва не лопался от желания, и направил его. Упёрся головкой в отверстие заднего прохода, двинул бёдрами, надавливая. Широ судорожно и коротко выдохнул, прикрыл глаза. Сендак толкнулся раз, другой, чувствуя, как подаётся и раскрывается плоть. Как облегает его, охватывает жарко и плотно.  
Широ больше не сопротивлялся, а держался за плечи Сендака, крепко обхватив его ногами, его вздохи заглушал шум воды. Он морщился, шипел от боли, один раз чётко сказал:  
— …Спина!   
За его спиной в самом деле по стене расплывались красные потёки.   
Но это всё было неважно, всё неважно — атака на Арус, возможность поражения, если быстро восстановится поле, ещё тысячи «если». Был только шум воды, руки Широ на плечах Сендака и его голая кожа под пальцами Сендака, и сжимающиеся вокруг члена мышцы, и подрагивание Широ при каждом движении Сендака, приоткрытый в стоне рот и зажмуренные глаза.  
Живой, он живой. Он здесь, в руках Сендака, и теперь не очень переживать. Теперь всё пойдёт как следует.

Позже, лёжа на животе в своей постели и позволяя Сендаку нанести себе на плечи заживляющую мазь — да, плечи были располосованы выстрелами арусианцев, и да, Широ — позволял.   
То есть, конечно, сначала Сендак ворчливо сказал, что Широ измажет ему всю постель кровью, а Широ сказал, что он может не беспокоиться за свою (он подчеркнул это слово) постель, но Сендак велел ему не перечить старшему по званию и лечь. И Широ послушался, хоть и с некоторыми колебаниями. И позволил Сендаку снова коснуться себя, подлечить себя.  
— У меня ведь просто нет выбора, да? — сказал он, и Сендак подтвердил, что нет.   
Усталым голосом Широ пересказал ему всё то, о чём отчитался Рекону и о чём долго потом шептались между собой офицеры.   
Это оказалась ловушка, явно среди галрианцев сидит кто-то очень умный и хитрый. Страто велел прорываться назад, но не успел он закончить приказ, кто-то попал ему в голову, и стоящего рядом Широ забрызгало ошмётками мозгов и каплями очень горячей крови.  
— Тогда я подумал, что если мы всё-таки уйдём, то портал закроют насовсем, и мы его потеряем… — сказал он задумчиво, словно вернулся туда, на планету рудников. — И всё будет зря. И я скомандовал ребятам прорываться вперёд, и враг явно не ждал этого. Пара человек погибла, — увлёкшись, Широ назвал гарлианцев людьми, но Сендак пропустил это мимо ушей, — а мы с остальными пробились к порталу. Один из наших хорошо разбирался в технике, и пока мы держали оборону, включил его.  
— По ту сторону могло оказаться что угодно, — сказал Сендак и сдавил плечи Широ так, что тот охнул.  
— У нас не было выбора, — сказал он. — Я не хотел подводить тебя.  
Сендак расслабил хватку. В этом весь Чемпион — с ним вот так поступили, а он всё-таки поставил долг вперёд личного и думал не о том, как выслужиться, а как не подвести.  
— Но я велел ребятам сгруппироваться, и у кого защита получше, выступить вперёд. А там, на другой стороне, тоже явно не ждали, что мы прорвёмся…   
Он говорил и говорил, а Сендак втирал мазь, наблюдая, как один за другим пропадают следы, оставленные бластерами арусианцев, а старые шрамы остаются. Вот если бы кто-то точно так же выхаживал Широ после каждого боя на Арене, рубцов бы не было вовсе.  
Шипение отъезжающей в сторону двери прервало его странные мысли, и Сендак, подняв взгляд, увидел в проёме узкое лицо Хаксуса.   
Тот тут же отвёл взгляд, но ответил бойко:  
— Коммандер, мне велели вас найти, но вас не было в вашей комнате, и я подумал…  
— В чём дело? — резко спросил Сендак, вставая и заслоняя собой тело Широ.  
— Вы должны это видеть, — сказал Хаксус. — Мы сделали, как вы сказали, стали бить прямо по их башням.   
— И что?  
— Арус наш.  
— Выйди, — коротко велел Сендак и добавил: — В эту комнату больше не входить, если не позволит её хозяин, ясно?  
Хаксус кивнул и пропал, а Сендак повернулся к Широ.  
— Лежи, ты сделал свою работу, — сказал он.  
— А ты — выполнишь своё обещание? — спросил Широ у него за спиной.  
— Это какое же? — спросил Сендак у двери, обернувшись.  
— Рассказать мне про Землю.  
— Как только освобожусь, — бросил Сендак и вышел, оставив Чемпиона отдыхать после того, как тот спас его карьеру — и отдал галра на разграбление целую планету.

— Сегодня ещё отдыхай, а завтра вместе со мной отправишься в столицу. Всё их правительство окопалось, как крысы, простой бомбардировкой их не возьмёшь. Будет опасно.  
Широ кивнул, не глядя на него: он смотрел в потолок, но мыслями явно был в другом месте. Если не в другом мире.  
— Земля, — сказал он задумчиво. — Когда я только услышал это название, то сразу что-то почувствовал. Что-то, — он поднял руку над головой и сжал кулак. — А вот картинок перед глазами нет. Помню только небо, голубое-голубое, почти как здесь, — сказал он, имея в виду небеса трёх планет Аруса, — но всё-таки другое. Более яркое. Я смогу вернуться домой?  
— Твой дом здесь, — отрезал Сендак. — Перевернись и покажи мне спину, я беспокоюсь за свою постель.  
Широ скосил на него глаза, но остался лежать на спине. Когда Сендак протянул руку перевернуть его, Широ дёрнул плечом, отстраняясь.  
— Это ещё что?   
— Ты не ответил мне, — сказал Широ. — Я смог бы попасть на Землю?  
Исхитрившись, Сендак всё-таки подцепил его за плечо и перевернул рывком, второй рукой прижал к постели.  
— Надо ещё смазать, не до конца зажило, — пробормотал он. — Хватит дёргаться. Хва…  
Широ, словно был из ртути, умудрился выскользнуть из-под его руки и встал по другую сторону кровати. По его лицу было понятно, что схватить, скрутить и отыметь, как Сендак делал когда-то, сейчас не получится.  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — сказал он.  
Сендак покачал головой, удивляясь его бессмысленной напористости.  
— Это другой край галактики, вряд ли кто погонит ради тебя целый крейсер или даже обычный одноместный челнок.  
Широ продолжал молча смотреть на него, и Сендак, сделав необходимую паузу, нехотя сказал:  
— Возможно, наш флот скоро полетит к Земле.  
Широ нахмурился.  
— Зачем? У вас с моей планетой какой-то конфликт?  
— Ты теперь — тоже часть «нас», — недовольно поправил Сендак. — Нет, есть один интерес… — Он фыркнул. — Опять следы «Вольтрона».  
— Того древнего оружия, которое мечтает достать Заркон? — удивился Широ. — Разве это не сказка? Да и разве за те тысячелетия технологии не шагнули вперёд?  
Сендак отмахнулся: он сам скептически относился к идее Вольтрона, но Красный Лев уже долгое время находился в его руках, и не стоило распространяться об этом. Хотя из Чемпиона, конечно, мог бы получиться паладин — солдат галра он отвергал одного за другим.  
— Мы полетим туда, и это всё, что тебе нужно знать. И я могу взять тебя с собой.  
Лицо Широ смягчилось, просветлело, пропала складка между бровей. Но когда Сендак шагнул, чтобы обогнуть кровать и достать его, Широ сделал предупреждающее движение.  
— Ну что опять? — недовольно спросил Сендак.  
— Ещё один вопрос. Последний, обещаю. Зачем ты тогда сделал это? Ты меня за что-то наказывал?  
Сендак зарычал сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он был уверен, что инцидент исчерпан, что после того, что произошло между ними в душе — когда Широ принял его, когда перестал сопротивляться и подчинился — всё пойдёт по-прежнему. А всё изменилось.   
Изменилось абсолютно всё.   
Те солдаты, что прошли вместе с Широ, под его руководством, горнило рудниковой планеты, едва ли не боготворили его за то, что его храбрость спасла их жизни. Сам Рекон намекнул на то, что Широ было бы неплохо повысить до ранга офицера. О прошлом он не упоминал, и едва Сендак начинал сам, ловко менял тему.  
Изменился Широ — он стал как-то жёстче, твёрже в словах и поступках, хотя внешне остался прежним. Нет, пожалуй, что-то такое появилось в глаза, чуть прибавилось шрамов. И в тёмной чёлке прибавилось белых волос.   
А что самое противное, изменился и Сендак. Теперь он не мог заставить себя сказать Широ: «Заткнись, твоё мнение меня не интересует». Нагнуть и отыметь, когда хочется, он тоже не мог больше — да, в душе Широ не был слишком расположен сначала, и всё же он был в эйфории, и он тоже был рад вернуться и увидеть Сендака. А сейчас — это слишком напоминало бы то, что случилось между ними недавно. То, что Широ назвал предательством, и дело касалось не только третьего в их постели.  
Что-то удерживало, что-то заставляло вести себя, в противовес Широ, мягче и податливее. Гибче — его, Сендака, стоящего во главе самой сильной армии галактики!  
— Всем это нравится, — наконец сказал Сендак, потому что Широ ждал ответа. — Никто никогда не отказывался. Твоё упорство могло оказаться игрой. Ты доволен? Больше ты никогда не будешь спрашивать меня и возвращаться к этой теме. Тебе ясно?  
Широ в ответ только криво улыбнулся — вздёрнулся угол рта. Что случилось с ним там, на Арусе, что он поменялся?  
— А теперь иди сюда, — прорычал Сендак, выбрасывая вперёд руку, и наконец ухватил Широ за плечо. — Не смей пачкать мою простыню своей кровью!

 

Позже, когда плечи его были хорошо смазаны, и следы от ожогов сходили прямо на глазах, уже засыпающий Широ спросил у лежащего рядом Сендака:  
— И всё-таки как вышло, что за столько лет вы не смогли построить что-то, равное по силе Вольтрону?  
Сендак поморщился. Тема была тёмной для него самого, в половину слухов он не верил, и ему не нравилось, что Широ интересуется этим.  
— Вольтрон строили другие, не галра. То есть галра принимали участие в этом, но большая часть идей, технологий и магии была не от них.  
— А от кого? Что с ними стало?  
— Погибли в войне, — сквозь зубы ответил Сендак. — Но не суть. Ты знаешь, что такое экстенсивный и интенсивный способы развития?  
Широ подумал, наморщив лоб.  
— У нас это термины из экономики, но я понял. В первом случае вы развиваетесь за счёт дополнительных планет и ресурсов, во втором — за счёт развития технологий?  
Сендак кивнул.  
— Плюс вступает в силу фактор ассимиляции, когда, получая контроль над отсталой цивилизацией, мы сами перенимаем её варварские привычки, и для нас это тоже шаг назад. Сейчас, как и в последние несколько тысяч лет, мы заняты в первую очередь тем, что поддерживаем порядок на планетах империи, нам не до развития звездолётов и оружия — имеющегося у нас уровня вполне достаточно. Хотя Хаггар не теряет надежды порадовать Заркона, — Сендак усмехнулся. У древней ведьмы получались настоящие уроды, и никакой из них не мог удовлетворить тоскующего императора.  
— Экстенсивный… — задумчиво сказал Широ, словно пробуя на вкус это слово, и повернул голову к Сендаку. — Скажи, почему мы здесь? Зачем мы захватили эту планету?   
Сендак зевнул — перед тем, как вернуться к Широ, он провёл изматывающий военный совет и не ушёл оттуда, пока не составил детальный план по полному порабощению Аруса. Завтра предстоял не менее тяжёлый день, он сам решил принять участие в бою за столицу планеты. А у Широ, похоже, всё не кончались вопросы, и заткнуть бы его сейчас — но нельзя. Сендак сам себе не хотел признаваться, но после того, как он отдал приказ зарезать жриц на Налту, он чувствовал что-то вроде вины перед Широ за то, что не пытался спасти его, что похоронил тогда мысленно. И сделать с этим нельзя было ничего.  
— Потому что если мы движемся дальше, за край известной нам галактики, мы не должны оставлять за спиной потенциального агрессора. А теперь спи, империи ради!   
Он закрыл глаза, пошарил на ощупь и, коснувшись Широ, притянул его к себе. Вот так, теперь всё правильно и хорошо. Так и будет дальше.  
Всё будет хорошо.

— Здесь всё умирает, — сказал Широ.  
Поднял горсть травы, разжал пальцы — она пылью ссыпалась вниз, на иссыхающуюся землю, а часть унёс ветер, дохнув чем-то сладко-тухлым.   
— Животные, растения, везде эрозия почвы. Это из-за нас такое? Потому что мы прилетели?   
Сендак оставил его слова без ответа; он не для того позвал Широ подышать немного свежим воздухом, чтобы отчитываться перед ним, какой ущерб местной экосистеме нанесли боевые действия галра. Надо попросить Тэйса или этого старательного офицера, Хаксуса, пересказать Широ во всех подробностях, что случилось в его отсутствие. Не упуская ни одной детали. Всё, что касается случайно обнаруженных жриц и той, как её, которую звали то ли сердцем, то ли душой планеты.  
— Мы принесли им только смерть, — заключил Широ, приняв его молчание за подтверждение своих слов.   
— Мы с самого начала не собирались нести им любовь и просвещение, — огрызнулся Сендак, не выдержав. — К чему бесполезные разговоры?  
Стоял вечер, удушливый и тёплый, как в тесной и закрытой на двери и окна комнате, и в воздухе стоял отчётливый запашок гниения. Солдаты, выходившие с крейсеров подышать и размяться, держались недолго и возвращались один за другим.  
— Если бы мы могли сейчас развернуться и улететь, — сказал Широ; порыв ветра тронул его посветлевшую чёлку, осторожно отвёл в сторону, показывая пошедший морщинами лоб, открывая целиком шрам на переносице. Закат тронул его лицо розовым и оранжевым светом заходящей двойной звезды, но не мог скрыть бледность.  
— И выкинули бы вникуда все ресурсы, всё время, что потратили на Арус, и смерти наших людей, — отозвался Сендак с раздражением. Ему понемногу начала надоедать вся эта дикая ситуация — один из лучших бойцов, который помог переломить ход осады, призывает бросить всё как есть и вернуться к Заркону с пустыми руками! — Ты ведь ненавидел Страто, верно? Ну что же, в утешение ты можешь вспоминать, как его голову разорвало на части. Но второй солдат из тех, кто погиб перед порталом, и пара людей Рекона, которых сбили во время штурма столицы — они ведь не стоят и капли твоих моральных терзаний?   
Теперь пришла очередь Широ молча слушать, а Сендак никак не мог остановиться. Потому что если не сказать сейчас, этот бред может повториться.  
— А может, ты пойдёшь и скажешь всем тем, кого ты спас и кто считает тебя своим лидером, что будь твоя воля, ты бы трусливо сбежал прямо сейчас?  
— Это не трусость! — выкрикнул Широ, и несколько солдат, стоявших ближе остальных, оглянулись на них. Сендак сжал кулаки. — Это…  
— …самая настоящая трусость, — отрезал Сендак. — Чтобы переступить себя и сделать, как надо, а не как хочется, нужно быть очень смелым. И мне нужно, чтобы ты показал сейчас эту смелость, показал свою храбрость гладиатора во время штурма столицы.   
Он протянул руку и, ткнув пальцем под подбородок, заставил Широ снова поднять голову и посмотреть на него.  
— Ты тот, на кого сейчас смотрят солдаты, — сказал Сендак со всем убеждением. — Ты не имеешь права отступить. Ты нужен им, и ты нужен мне. Скоро всё это кончится, ты слышишь меня? Главы правительства сдадутся, и тогда мы заставим их успокоить остальных. Вернёмся к императору с победой, а там уже будет собираться к твоей Земле.  
«Но ты к тому времени настолько будешь осыпан наградами, что не захочешь возвращаться к своему жалкому прозябанию».   
К его немалому облегчению, Широ не стал возражать, а молча развернулся и побрёл прочь, а под ногами его шелестела умирающая трава.  
Чтобы он не отвлекался на ненужные мысли, Сендак, как только они вернулись на крейсер, велел ему потренироваться сначала в стрельбе, потом поспарринговать — и сам встал против него, чтобы оценить уровень.  
Широ набросился на него с такой яростью, которой Сендак не ожидал; несколько раз его искусственная рука оказывалась близко от лица Сендака. «Был бы таким в постели», — думал Сендак, не без труда парируя удары. С первых своих дней на борту звездолёта Широ улучшил свои боевые навыки во много раз. Теперь это был не гладиатор-самоучка, которого легко мог отмутузить офицер средней руки — Сендак поймал себя на мысли, что думает о Страто теперь совершенно спокойно. Тот наверняка предпочёл смерть на поле боя бесславному существованию в качестве неудачника.   
Но когда перед глазами мелькнула сиренево-розовая вспышка, и Сендак, отпрянув, увидел прямо у носа раскалённую ладонь, почувствовал её жар, он остановил бой.  
— Что творишь, солдат?! — крикнул он, и Широ остановился, тяжело дыша, и посмотрел на свою руку так, словно это была чья-то чужая конечность.  
— Извини, — он сглотнул, — я не знаю, почему так, я не хотел убить тебя или ранить…  
— А чего ты хотел? — осведомился Сендак, который всё ещё чувствовал жар у носа и запах палёного волоса.  
— Я просто немного… расстроен, — сказал Широ, облизнул губы. — Не знаю, как так получилось.  
— Немного расстроен? Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя, когда ты в бешенстве, — усмехнулся Сендак.  
Широ перевёл дыхание, выпрямился, вскинул подбородок. Он выглядел сконфуженным и подавленным, но во взгляде появилось что-то такое, чего Сендак раньше не замечал.  
— Я бы не стал загадывать, — сказал Широ.

Конечно, это всё было виной исключительно Хаггар, сбрендившей древней ведьмы. Чтобы Широ, с его вечно печальной виноватой улыбкой, Широ, который сам признавался, что у него никого больше нет, кроме Сендака, попытался причинить ему вред? Это немыслимо.   
И всё же польза от этого была — Широ чувствовал себя виноватым и потому больше не приседал на уши Сендаку со своим «мы несём им смерть, мы должны улететь».   
От еды, которую принесли прямо в его комнату, Широ отказался, и Сендак почти силком, под угрозой внутривенного кормления, заставил его поесть хоть немного, чтобы набраться сил перед боем.   
Его самого чуть потряхивало при мысли о том, что скоро он сам поучаствует в бою, а не будет, как обычно, раздавать приказы с капитанского мостика. Наконец-то занятие, достойное галра, достойное мужчины.  
Излишнее возбуждение надо было куда-то деть, и он потянул Широ в постель. Обычно Широ в постели был инициативным и страстным, и часто устраивался сверху. Сейчас же он лежал как бревно и не реагировал на покусывания и облизывания, только вздыхал, словно мыслями был снаружи и переживал по поводу умирающей планеты и страдающих арусианцев.   
В конце концов Сендак не выдержал и попробовал расшевелить его способом, который всегда помогал ему: взял у Широ в рот — сразу на полную длину. Обычно он таким брезговал — это его, главнокомандующего самой могучей армии во Вселенной, должны ублажать. Но это ведь был Широ, и его член являлся такой же частью тела, как губы, язык, пальцы, уши. И отсасывать ему было вовсе не противно — наоборот, как приятно было видеть, как он наконец расслабился, как жмурился, кусал губы, выгибался, подавался навстречу рту Сендака. Положил живую руку на его голову, зарылся пальцами в шерсть — но не грубо, как любил это делать сам Сендак с другими, а нежно, будто хотел отплатить за удовольствие.  
Оказывается, для этого дела был нужен навык, и Сенаку пришлось вспомнить по ощущениям, как же ему это делали другие. Широ вот сначала был неумелым, как-то Сендак даже оттянул его от себя за волосы и пообещал, что сделает что-нибудь с его зубами, если Широ ещё раз его укусит. Тот потом долго дулся, пока Сендаку это не надоело, и он снова не потащил его в постель, не обращая внимание на сопротивление. А там Широ понял наконец, что злиться бесполезно, Сендака таким не прошибёшь.  
Кажется, это было сто лет назад. Кажется, Сендак наконец понял, что это такое — когда двое в постели равны. Это было непривычно и захватывающе, будто он теперь был не он, а нечто другое. Что-то большее.  
Широ застонал, резко двинул бёдрами раз, другой — и излился прямо в рот Сендаку. Это тоже не было противно — Сендак же пробовал на вкус его пот, слёзы и кровь, подумаешь, сперма.   
Но Широ, похоже, так не думал, он привстал на локте и с ошалевшим лицом пробормотал:  
— Извини, я… я увлёкся и не предупредил…  
— Заткнись, — сказал Сендак и, подтянувшись к его лицу, поцеловал его. — И ложись. До атаки ещё есть время, можно даже вздремнуть.  
Широ покорно лёг; между бровей его снова появилась складка, и всё же теперь он казался спокойнее, чем был раньше.  
Нащупав, он сжал руку Сендака. Пробормотал:  
— Спасибо. Теперь моя очередь?  
Сендак усмехнулся.   
— Я же сказал, лежи. Отблагодаришь меня хорошей работой, поможешь прорваться в треклятую столицу. Будешь прикрывать мою спину.  
Разрядки хотелось, и как же тянуло в паху, как ныли яички. Но всё нерастраченное он собирался выместить на арусианцах, только бы Широ наконец успокоился и больше не приставал к нему со своими словами о добре и зле.  
Широ молча кивнул и прикрыл глаза; складка между бровей медленно разгладилась.  
Сендак и сам решил подремать. В конце концов, после того кошмара умирающим Широ он едва сомкнул глаза. Надо же, обычно как в чёрную дыру проваливался, когда ложился в постель, а тут — яркие, пугающие сны о смерти.  
Что-то словно подбросило его.   
Он сел, потряс Широ за плечо. Тот раскрыл сонные глаза.  
— Что случилось?  
— Когда ты очнулся после… — Сендак мысленно зачеркнул «промывку мозгов». — …после того, как тебя подлатали. После боя на Арене. Ты сказал тогда, что помнишь только, как ты умер. Как это было?  
Широ приподнял брови, явно удивлённый таким вниманием к своей персоне. Сендаку было плевать, что он думает, и что он сам в своих глазах похож на идиота — отчего-то ему было важно это знать.   
Но Широ зевнул и сказал:  
— Я не помню. Столько всего потом произошло…   
— Ты говорил, что помнишь, как умер. Что тебя убили.  
Широ наморщил лоб.  
— Это было в прежней жизни. Той, до пробуждения. Я мало что помню оттуда.  
— И что помнишь?  
Широ моргнул, привстал на локте, вгляделся в Сендака. Недоверчиво улыбнулся.  
— Что с тобой? Может, арусианцы умеют вселяться в чужие тела и управлять сознанием, и я в сейчас постели с врагом?  
Сендак ткнул его когтем в бок, и Широ поморщился, ухватившись рукой за кровоточащую царапину, но почти сразу хихикнул.  
— Отвечай на вопрос, солдат.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Я помню… Помню маму, мы с ней идём куда-то по улице, и небо голубое, а солнце — жёлтое, и дома вокруг невысокие. Помню, как цветёт сакура, а мне говорит кто-то, что надо съесть лепесток… Помню девушку, с которой встречался, мы целовались и… Небо… нет, Земля с орбиты, — сказал он взволнованно. — Такая красивая. Я летал над планетой… Наверное, я был лётчиком. И всё. Потом огромная чёрная дыра.   
«Из которой тебя вытащил я».  
— Спи, — велел Сендак, насильно укладывая его, хотя Широ не особо и сопротивлялся. Лёг на бок, спиной к Сендаку, а Сендак прижался к нему и обнял. Мысленно поглядел на себя со стороны — о космические боги и великие предки, в кого он превратился. И главное — почему ему теперь всё равно?  
Всё ещё чувствуя на языке вкус человеческого семени, спросил сам себя: «Что бы я сделал, чтобы он оставался со мной, чтобы не было больше той пустоты, как когда он пропал? На что я готов пойти ради этого?»   
И сам не смог себе ответить.

Позднее, вспоминая этот день, Сендак видел только равнодушное лицо Широ. С таким выражением он выходил когда-то на Арену. Давно, словно тысячу лет и много жизней назад. Спокойное, сосредоточенное лицо убийцы, который осознаёт, что делает, и не испытывает по поводу этого никаких душевных мук.  
Дышать свежим, пусть и с привкусом гари, воздухом Аруса было настоящим удовольствием. Сендак вздохнул полной грудью и, стоя на ступенях, ведущих на площадь перед Дворцом правительства, скомандовал:  
— На штурм!  
Вокруг исходили дымом развалины, где-то вдалеке блестели обломки башен-стражей, которые не так давно защищали Арус от войск галра. Именно на них обрушились первые удары, и восстановить силовое поле арусианцам так и не удалось. Сейчас они царапали небо искорёженными, перекрученными обрывками металлических балок.  
Крупные города лежали в руинах, и для арусианцев всё было кончено — почти, если не считать того, что мировое правительство, та красномордая компашка, что угрожала Сендаку, пряталось здесь, за глыбами белого искрящегося камня, вроде того, из которого был сложен храм на Налту.   
Столицу накрыло бомбардировками, и они не успели эвакуироваться из города.   
Их можно было оставить там — в конце концов, планета в руках галра. Один из приближённых к правителям Аруса под пытками рассказал, что из дворца нет тайного выхода, никто никуда оттуда не денется. Достаточно поставить охрану вокруг — или заложить все выходы, пусть сидят там, пока не кончатся пища и вода. Но у Сендака перед глазами всё ещё стояла сцена из его сна: арусианец с кожей винного цвета пилит горло Широ. А в ушах шелестел его голос: «Тебя мы просто уничтожим. А перед этим отберём всё, что тебе дорого, галра».   
Галра. Как плевок. Как пощёчина.  
Кровь Широ на лезвии и закатившиеся глаза.  
Отберём всё.  
Однажды они чуть не отняли это, а Сендак бездействовал. Теперь не будет. Их нужно уничтожить собственными руками — на всякий случай, чтобы было спокойнее. Чтобы народ не считал их мучениками, чтобы они не стали символом. Сендак поставит их на колени и велит произнести унизительную речь вроде: «Сложите оружие, идиоты! Покоритесь галра, они теперь ваши хозяева. И наши хозяева тоже». Этот красномордый ещё будет ползать у него в ногах, лизать его сапоги. А потом Сендак раскроит его голову, как гнилой орех.   
И сны ему сниться больше не будут.   
Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя воспоминания, и отправил на штурм роботом-пехотинцев.  
Дворец был заключён в кольцо высоких стен с бойницами, и защитники правительства, спрятавшись за ними, поливали врагов дождём металлических пуль и лазерных зарядов, которые не дотягивали до самого плохонького бластера на вооружении галра.   
Сендак намеревался помочь атакующим поддержкой с воздуха, но здесь она, похоже, не требовалась. Пули и лазерные лучи калечили металлическую плоть, и роботы ползли ко дворцу, а идиоты продолжали палить, тратить боеприпасы. Где же остатки их хвалёного флота, большую часть которого галра уничтожили на Налту?   
Это же как отнять у ребёнка игрушку, подумал Сендак, когда раздались первые взрывы.   
Его толкнуло в сторону — так быстро и неожиданно, что он не успел сообразить и сгруппироваться, а потом рядом рвануло так, что заломило уши.  
Широ, морщась и отряхиваясь, поднялся с него — часть взрывной волны пришлась на него, когда он закрыл Сендака телом. Больше не обращая на него внимания, он отвернулся и стал искать глазами одного из двух солдат, которые вместе с Широ выбрались с Аруса на краденом челноке. Широ они боготворили, и Сендак дал их ему под командование.  
— Все целы? — крикнул Широ, и оба солдата отозвались, пусть и не сразу. — У них гранатомёты, осторожней! Они не около дворца, за стенами, а в домах вокруг нас.   
Когда в воздух поднялись истребители галра — навстречу им из-за стен с жужжанием вылетели белые воздушные машины арусианцев.   
Над головой и вокруг гремело и взрывалось, руины домов окончательно превратились в обломки и пыль, погребая под собой арусианцев, что пытались напасть сзади. Теперь внимание защитников Дворца рассеивалось и на бой над головой, и на галра на площади.  
Можно было взять побольше механических бойцов и задавить арусианцев количеством, но Сендак жаждал настоящего, кровавого сражения. Крикнув остальным солдатам идти следом, он ринулся вслед за роботами.   
Прицельным попаданием разнесло огромные стальные ворота, и вход ко дворцу был открыт — если не считать выживших после атаки роботов-пехоты арусианцев.  
Сендак был вооружён не бластером, но огромным палашом вроде того, которым пользовался Хаксус. Хотелось не просто спалить кого-то издалека, нет. Кровь кипела, кровь требовала, чтобы обязательно дрожь чужого тела через лезвие, чтобы горячие брызги на руках, солёный вкус на языке.   
Его никто не мог остановить, никакие арусианцы — мелкие, даже ниже Широ, они отлетали от его ударов, разбрызгивая кровь. Кажется, ему задело плечо пулей. Кажется, позади снова что-то оглушительно взорвалось. И на ступенях дворца щёку вдруг обожгло, а потом стало мокро. Сендак повернулся, чтобы увидеть распростёртого арусианца, а над ним Широ, опускающего раскалённую добела искусственную руку.   
— Ты бы не успел, — сказал Широ, и лицо его по-прежнему было спокойным, как у мертвеца.  
Оставив разбираться с последними защитниками дворца роботов и истребителей, Сендак и его солдаты вошли во дворец.

Внутри здание было тёмным и запутанным, через прозрачную крышу сквозь затянувший небо внутрь еле-еле попадали солнечные лучи. Дворец был полон бесконечных коридоров с высокими потолками, иногда эти коридоры раздавались, и можно было оказаться в огромной зале.  
Отовсюду на Сендака и его людей кидались арусианцы — беспомощные со своим недоразвитым оружием, отчаянные, но не отчаявшиеся. Иногда идущие впереди роботы попадали в ловушки, иногда нападали сзади на самих солдат.   
Как ни пела кровь Сендака от убийств, постепенно он начал уставать, форма пропиталась кровью. Но лицо Широ, бесстрастное, непривычно бледное, придавало сил. Широ походил сейчас на робота больше, чем механические солдаты.  
Один из немногих арусианцев, кого удалось взять живым, отказывался называть точное местоположение своих правителей. Он упорствовал ровно до тех пор, пока Сендак не начал отрывать ему руку.  
— Ааа, — шелестел равнодушно переводчик в ухе Сендака. — Ааааа…. Нет… Нет!.. Больнооооааа… Расскажу, расскажу!..  
Солдаты отводили взгляд, Широ смотрел — широко раскрытыми глазами, но не комментируя.  
— Где? — спросил Сендак, отпуская окровавленное запястье.  
Арусианец у его ног заскулил, баюкая повреждённую руку.  
— Где? — повторил Сендак.  
— Там, в самом конце, на цокольном этаже, — арусианец хихикнул. — Только ты их не достанешь. Ты не дотянешься до них, не сможешь, наши Отцы тебе не по зубам, галра!   
Их называют Отцами. Сначала Сендак велел убить мать всего живого, теперь он прикончит и компанию Отцов. Ему стало смешно.  
— Убей его, — бросил Сендак — и напоролся на пустой взгляд Широ.   
— Он безоружен и ранен, — сказал Широ всё тем же отрешённым тоном.   
— Что за чушь!.. — вскипел Сендак, но один из солдат Широ тут же вызвался:  
— Позвольте мне, коммандер…  
— Я сам выбираю свою смерть! — крикнул арусинец тонким голосом и выхватил что-то из-за пазухи. В следующее мгновение он визжал, прижимая к себе культю, брызжущую кровью, а у ног Широ разжались пальцы отрубленной кисти, и с глухим стуком на пол упало что-то, похожее на пульт.   
Сендак опустил палаш, стряхнул кровь, а Широ поднял руку над истошно орущим врагом.  
Оставшийся путь прошли в тишине и молчании: то ли кончились отряды защитников, то ли арусианцы расхотели умирать.   
Перед массивной дверью перед лестницей, ведущей в цокольный этаж, Сендак замер, примериваясь, как бы выбить, но Широ просто подошёл, толкнул окровавленной правой рукой — и две створки распахнулись сами.   
А внутри не оказалось никого — никого живого. Все те надменные красноликие Отцы, от которых Сендак ждал какой-то хитрости, распростёрлись на полу, неподвижные и холодные.  
— Они отравили себя, — сказал один из солдат, подняв чашу с остатками какого-то напитка на дне.   
Сендак поискал глазами и прицельно подошёл к арусианцу с самым тёмным цветом кожи. Тот оказался неожиданно маленьким, но всё же умудрялся даже мертвым производить впечатление высокомерности. Из-под полуприкрытых век поблескивали белки глаз, верхняя губа чуть приподнялась, обнажая желтоватые зубы. Он словно смеялся над тем, что сумел перехитрить врагов.  
— Мы победили, — сказал Сендак, поднял ногу и с силой опустил её на голову арусианца. Под ступнёй хрустнуло, во все стороны брызнула кровь, и ему стало легче.   
Он обернулся на Широ — но его уже не было в комнате.

Когда Сендак выбрался наружу, щурясь на яркий свет, и победно вскинул руки над головой, он не сразу понял, отчего такая тишина, и почему идущий впереди Широ застыл на месте.   
А потом увидел — это. Огромный экран-голограмма над разрушенной площадью. Уже потом он узнал, что такие появились во всех городах, и оттуда, как и здесь, перед дворцом, к арусианцам обратился тот самый Отец, мозги которого Сендак так до конца и не счистил с подошвы.  
— Экос! — воскликнул он, назвав планету Арус на свой лад, и переводчик торопливо забормотал в ухо Сендака: — Мы покидаем вас, но это не малодушие. Мы хотели бы разделить с вами тяготы вашей жизни, но мы уходим с мыслями о том, что своим уходом поможем вам. Мы уходим, чтобы нас не взяли в плен, чтобы никто не мог шантажировать вас нашими жизнями. Мы не смогли ничего сделать для вас — но ничего ещё не потеряно! Бой только начинается! Эта зараза, эта раковая опухоль расползается по галактике, поглощая планету за планетой, цивилизацию за цивилизацией, перемалывая в труху миллиарды чужих невинных жизней. Они грабят, насилуют, убивают кого хотят. Вспомните Налту — что они сотворили с ней, как обошлись с безоружными жрицами и священниками! Они убили Аниму — душу планеты, и скоро наша Налту, наше святилище станет мёртвым камнем. Позволим ли мы им продолжать? Нет. Сейчас они подавятся, обломают о нас свои зубы! Потому что мы — жители планеты Экос, которых ничем не сломить, никак не запугать! Мы сильны, пока мы вместе. Это наш дом, наш мир, им нечего делать здесь! Не позволим галра хозяйничать на нашей планете! Нас им так легко не взять! Сражайтесь, сражайтесь до последнего вздоха! Они не получат нас! Дайте отпор завоевателям, чтобы они на тысячи лет забыли дорогу домой! Отплатите им за всё, что они сделали с нами! И да пребудет с вами душа Анимы! Да пребудет с вами наше благословение, дети мои.  
Тебе хорошо говорить из могилы, подумал Сендак раздражённо. А я теперь должен разбираться с партизанами, с сопротивлением, с мятежниками и подпольщиками.   
И всё же он продолжал чувствовать облегчение от того, что красномордые теперь мертвы. Ровно до тех пор, пока не заметил, какое лицо у Широ, слушающего эту речь.  
«Мы отберём всё, что тебе дорого, галра».

 

Позже, размышляя над тем, что можно было изменить, где начался разлад между ними, мыслями Сендак снова и снова возвращался к тому моменту - когда маска равнодушия Широ дала глубокую трещину.  
Всё пошло кувырком именно тогда. И стоило ли удивляться, когда спустя три дня Сендак слушал в наушнике хриплый, подрагивающий от бешенства голос Рекона:  
— Я везу его к тебе, но помни — я не прикончил его на месте только ради тебя. Ты слышал? После суда отдай его мне, у меня есть право убить его собственными руками, мать твою!   
Но в тот вечер — а на улице был уже вечер, когда они выбрались из дворца — Широ молча стоял и слушал вместе с целой планетой речь мёртвого Отца, который отправлял своих осиротевших детей в последний бой.

Каждый день это эхом отдавалось в его голове, пусть даже Сендак намеренно игнорировал этот звук.  
Тик, тик, тик — внутренние часы вели свой обратный отсчёт до момента, когда ничего уже не исправить. Ничем уже не помочь. Никак не избежать.   
Но он смотрел на Широ, который по возвращении с миссии спокойно ел в столовой, общался с остальными солдатами и улыбался их шуткам, и считал своё предчувствие не заслуживающим внимания.   
Не о чем волноваться, пока он так улыбается. Незачем переживать, раз он спокойно ест после того, как совсем недавно с перекошенным лицом слушал обличительные речи Отца Аруса. Ни к чему что-то предпринимать, раз перед сном он не сопротивляется, когда Сендак тащит его в постель.  
Именно тогда, пока Широ стоял перед ним, упираясь коленями и локтями в постель, а Сендак трахал его — долго, с удовольствием, наслаждаясь не только своими ощущениями, но и стонами Широ, и проходящей по его телу дрожью — Сендак решил, что всё обойдётся. Он, стратег, завоевавший немало планет, оставил это висеть в воздухе.   
Потому что, коснись этой тикающей дряни внутри, попробуй что-то сделать с ней — может стать только хуже. Потому что он не знал, с какой стороны подступиться.   
Тем более что и так было несладко. Отчитавшись перед Зарконом о захвате Аруса и упомянув, какую роль в этом сыграл бывший гладиатор Чемпион (Хаггар по правую руку от императора понимающе усмехнулась), Сендак собирался оставить часть офицеров и техники для поддержания порядка. Лишь пока на планету не прибудут разные чиновники и управленцы, которые займутся тем, что организуют процесс выдаивания планеты досуха, разграбят её, заберут всё ценное.   
Однако после речи Отца Арус взбесился. Можно было догадаться, что если так сложно было захватить планету, то и удержать её легко не получится. Но подобного Сендак, как ни противно было признаваться, не ждал. 

Жители словно испарились, а на деле как тараканы попрятались в щели, в тайные убежища, ушли в леса и горы, которые окружали крупные города. Видимо, они в самом деле давно следили за галра и были подготовлены — Сендак почти наверняка знал, что под землёй полно убежищ и бункеров. И оружия.  
Всё началось с Дворца.  
Там, прямо на стенах, Сендак велел повесить раздетые трупы Отцов, включая и самого главного с расколотым черепом. Пусть увидят своих живых богов обезображенными, беспомощными, нелепыми.   
Там же спустя два дня после завоевания Аруса был сбит корабль галра — в него врезался маленький белый истребитель арусианцев, начиненный взрывчаткой. Части корабля и экипажа разнесло по всей округе, допросить лётчика-самоубийцу не представилось возможным.   
Спустя буквально полдня отряд галрианцев — пятеро офицеров и два десятка роботов — сначала пропал на другом конце столицы, а потом нашёлся в туннелях под Дворцом. Нашёлся частично — роботы были нашинкованы в металлическую труху, у трупов офицеров были вспороты животы и отрублены головы.  
Ещё спустя полдня Сендак во всех подробностях рассматривал изображение с дрона-наблюдателя: пять голов на вершине сломанной охранной вышки, каждая насажена на конец торчащей балки, каждая изуродована — сломанные носы, отвисшие челюсти с выбитыми зубами, зияющие глазницы. И какие-то мокрые сизо-розовые канаты намотаны вокруг — Сендак с трудом понял, что это внутренности погибших.  
— Есть ли поблизости какой-нибудь город? — спросил он у Рекона, который и транслировал ему изображение.  
— Нет. Лишь деревушка в горах, и то там населения почти нет, хорошо если полтысячи наберётся.  
— Допроси всех, — приказал Сендак. — Вытряси признание, чего бы тебе это ни стоило.   
— Слушаюсь, — отозвался Рекон. Судя по его голосу, уговаривать его не церемониться с арусианцами не было необходимости. — Мои ребята сделают всё, что могут. Но хорошо бы нам кого в подмогу покрепче, раз такое творится.  
— Возьми с собой Чемпиона, — подумав, велел Сендак. — И вооружись как сам решишь нужным.  
— Спасибо, — коротко отозвался Рекон, и Сендак был ему благодарен — за то, что не стал спрашивать, уверен ли он, и развозить там, где требовалось действовать быстро.  
Уверен ли он? Разумеется, кто не горел бы желанием наказать виноватых, увидев останки солдат, над которыми явно долго издевались, прежде чем выставить их напоказ.  
Сендак лично проводил карательную команду; при нём Широ и Рекон салютовали друг другу, поздоровались с холодной вежливостью. На лице Широ было всё то же равнодушие, и Сендак был уверен — он и сейчас не подведёт. Уж сейчас-то, когда все желают отомстить.   
За время их отсутствия ему было чем заняться — за сутки сначала едва не подбили второй корабль, а потом взорвали одну из баз недалеко от столицы, погибли трое солдат, и без счёту механических пехотинце пришли в негодность. Учитывая, что все базы галра переместились с отчаянно смердящей Налту на Арус, подвергнуться новой атаке могла люба из них. Подумав, Сендак велел было вырезать подчистую первый же город, который попадётся солдатам — весь, до последнего младенца. И, пожалуй, он сам мог бы поучаствовать в этом. Но всё прервал сигнал от Рекона — злой, неожиданный.  
— Спасибо за Чемпиона, — не сказал, прорычал он.   
— Что случилось? Что за тон?  
— Везу его к тебе. Но помни — я не прикончил его на месте только ради тебя.   
— Что ты несёшь? — озверел Сендак, но Рекона было не остановить:  
— Ты слышал? Только ради нашей дружбы! После суда отдай его мне, у меня есть право убить его собственными руками, мать твою!

Связь оборвалась, а Сендак ещё долго стоял на капитанском мостике, проигрывая в голове весь разговор. Пока не кончились мысли, и он не понял, что в тишине всё ещё слышит это.  
Тик-тик-тик. Обратный отсчёт.   
Как он мог допустить это. Как мог проглядеть.

Рекон ворвался в ставку командования разъярённым вихрем, таща что-то в одной руке, перед ним расступались.   
И это «что-то» он швырнул прямо под ноги Сендаку, как мешок.  
— Получай, вот она, твоя помощь!  
Сендак перевёл взгляд вниз — и застыл. На полу лежал Широ, со скованными за спиной руками, с синяком на поллица и рассечённой скулой.   
Это не было кошмарным сном — вот он, совсем рядом, и в воздухе запах крови, и ненависти Рекона, а Широ не шевелится. Но вот он застонал, приподнял голову и, моргнув, уставился на Сендака.  
Сендак поднял взгляд на Рекона, и под его взглядом тот слегка остыл.  
— Изволь объяснить, прежде чем орать на меня и в чём-то обвинять. Почему твой солдат в таком состоянии? Почему ты смеешь повышать на меня голос?  
— Желаешь спокойного объяснения? — Рекон приподнял бровь, усмехнулся. — От меня и не проси, но, может, он тебе объяснит. — С этими словами он от души ткнул Широ под рёбра носком ботинка, тот охнул.   
— Не сметь! — чуть повысил голос Сендак. — Ты для этого притащил его сюда — чтобы убить на моих глазах? Хочешь играть в оскорбления передо мной? Не хочешь объясняться? Так вон отсюда! Все вон!  
Рекон посмотрел на Сендака так, что показалось — вот-вот ударит. Но он взял себя в руки и отчеканил:  
— Твой Широ пошёл вразнос и перестрелял моих людей. Один при смерти, шестеро ранены.   
— Пошёл вон! — заорал Сендак, и солдаты, медлившие, чтобы услышать хоть что-то, бросились к дверям. Рекон замер с глупым возмущённым выражением на лице, но потом круто развернулся и вышел.  
Когда они с Широ остались вдвоём, Сендак наклонился и рывком поднял Широ на ноги. Придержал, потому что тот едва не упал, поставил спиной к капитанскому столику, оперев об него. Велел:  
— Выкладывай.   
В ответ Широ сплюнул красной слюной ему под ноги.  
— Ты всё слышал, — хрипло сказал он. — Я стрелял в своих товарищей. Я предатель.   
Лицо его было таким же бесстрастным, и Сендак вдруг понял, как же его это раздражает.   
Он ударил Широ раскрытой ладонью без замаха, но со всей злостью, и тот свалился как подкошенный, и прокатился по полу. Сендак подошёл и снова рывком поднял его, и заглянул прямо в мёртвые глаза.  
— Ты давно для себя это решил, да? Давно собирался это сделать? Отвечай, тварь!  
Широ вдруг оскалился ему в лицо — красными от крови зубами. От неожиданности Сендак разжал руку, и Широ рухнул на колени перед ним — обессиленный, обречённый.  
— Тварь, — повторил Сендак, сглотнул; пальцы дрожали, когда он расстёгивал штаны, когда схватил Широ за волосы и заставил запрокинуть голову.  
— Я лишь хотел… — прошептал Широ, но Сендак оборвал его:  
— Я плевать хотел на то, что ты хотел, ублюдок! Открывай рот шире, давай, бери!  
Широ сжал разбитые губы, когда в них уткнулась головка члена, попытался отвернуть лицо.  
— Я же сказал, сделай хоть что-то из того, что тебе приказали, — прошипел Сендак и, не отпуская волос Широ, свободной рукой дал ему пощёчину. Потом вздёрнул на ноги, швырнул на капитанский столик животом вниз, рванул вниз пояс форменных брюк.  
Широ только всхлипнул, когда Сендак раздвинул его ягодицы, толкнулся внутрь. Вздрогнул, выдохнул через сжатые зубы, отчётливо застонал, сжал кулаки скованных рук. Сендак шлёпнул его по оголённой ягодице — уже вполсилы, но так, что остался красный след.  
— Что, сучка, ты этого хочешь, да? Хочешь, чтобы с тобой так обращались?   
Он ударил снова, а потом толкнулся снова, вырвав у Широ болезненный вздох.  
— Вот так бы сразу, — усмехнулся Сендак и двинул бёдрами снова, и снова, медленно проникая в горячую узкую дырку.   
В ушах стучало в такт — что делать, что делать, что делать, и тикало, затихая, потому что время почти вышло, потому что время стремительно обнулялось.   
Что делать что делать что делать…  
Широ стонал, уже не сдерживаясь, проезжаясь по поверхности стола туда и назад с каждой фрикцией, и сам Сендак наконец отдался ощущению растущего удовольствия, и стук пульса в ушах заглушил наконец и проклятое тиканье, и отчаянье.   
Он кончил с рычанием, с облегчением — потому что наконец в голове стало тихо и ясно. Вышел из Широ одним длинным движением, отпустил его — и тот сполз вниз, на пол, оставив на столе полоску полупрозрачной спермы.  
— Получил что хотел? — осведомился Сендак, вытирая член. — Ты, оказывается, даже в такой ситуации можешь получить удовольствие.  
— Хотя бы руки освободи, — пробормотал Широ и поморщился. — Не хочу умереть со спущенными штанами.  
— Мне плевать на то, чего ты хочешь, помнишь? — сказал Сендак. — И как ты умрёшь, решаю тоже только я. Пока я хочу, чтобы ты жил, тем более что в тебе открылись такие способности. Может, мне отдать тебя ребятам Рекона, кто выжил, рассказать о твоих талантах? Хочешь стать солдатской подстилкой, а, Чемпион?  
Широ приоткрыл заплывшие глаза.  
— Как ты меня назвал? — прошептал он.  
— Ублюдком, который заслуживает кое-чего хуже смерти, — устало сказал Сендак. — Так что с тобой сделать такого, чтобы ты пожалел, что тебя не казнили?  
Широ снова улыбнулся, даже рассмеялся — безумным сбивчивым смехом.   
— Надо было там же выстрелить в себя…   
— Что? — Сендаку показалось, что он ослышался. — О чём ты?  
— Я думал, что надо оставить заряд для себя, но всё тянул… А потом они напали и вырвали у мен оружие… Но так даже правильно, — сказал Широ убеждённо, и на раскрасневшееся лицо снова вернулось выражение отрешённости. — В конце концов, я поднял оружие против своих, и я понесу любое наказание, но они убивали женщин и этих маленьких девочек — просто так, потому что могли… Что ты делаешь?..  
Сендак, заставив его согнуться, расстегнул наручники.  
— Приведи себя порядок, — велел он брезгливо, подошёл к дверям и, приоткрыв их, велел первому попавшемуся подслушивающему офицеру: — Позови Хаксуса. — Подумав, назвал имена тех двух солдат, что были с ним и Широ во время штурма Дворца.  
Когда все трое прибыли, Сендак велел:  
— Отвести солдата в мою комнату и там сторожить — один внутри, двое у входа. За его сохранность по пути и внутри моей комнаты отвечаете головой, ясно?  
Хаксус, вытаращив на него свои обычно узкие глаза, закивал.  
— Хорошо. По пути передайте мой приказ коммандеру Рекону и остальным офицерам — я жду их здесь.   
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Широ, когда его уводили. На его лице наконец-то проступили какие-то чувства, и Сендак почувствовал удовлетворение.   
— То, что должен, — ответил он. — Заткнись и жди меня.


	8. Chapter 8

— Может, объяснишь, куда повели твоего Чемпиона? — спросил Рекон.   
Остальные офицеры молчали — чувствовали, что лучше не вмешиваться в разборки между коммандером Сендаком и вторым после него по важности и влиянию галрианцем.  
Сендак скрестил на груди руки. Всё-таки секс помог — напряжение отпустило, мысли прояснились, и теперь он чётко знал, что делать — так ясно, что больших трудов стоил подавить улыбку. Знал бы этот зарвавшийся ублюдок, что его ждёт.  
— У меня есть предложение получше. Я не рядовой в подчинении у тебя, Рекон, чтобы ты требовал от меня объяснений, а сам вёл себя как сука и отказывался отвечать мне. Так что сначала ты сейчас быстро и в подробностях доложишь мне, что произошло на миссии, и по какой причине ты избил солдата у себя в подчинении.  
Рекон скривился; Сендак продолжал стоять, ожидая.  
— А что он сказал тебе? — наконец осведомился Рекон. — Или его версия оставляет немало?..  
— Ты не слышал, что я сказал? — повысил голос Сендак. — Пока не ты главнокомандующий всеми войсками, ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы, а не я на твои! Повторю то, что сказал раньше: или ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы, или выметаешься отсюда без права получить ответы на то, что желаешь знать ты. И без права в дальнейшем участвовать в боевых действиях, раз ты показал себя настолько некомпетентным.  
Ноздри Рекона зло раздулись. Сендак почувствовал было укол совести, но потом вспомнил потухший взгляд Широ, кровоподтёк на щеке.   
Нет уж, когда кто-то настолько зарвался, его необходимо поставить на место для его же собственной пользы. Тем более что от Широ Сендак так и не получил ясной картины, но озвучивать это вслух, разумеется, не стал.  
— Ты можешь публично избивать солдата, но не можешь при всех сообщить, за что?  
Рекон огляделся, словно только что заметил, что он не один. Скрипнул зубами — громко, отчётливо.  
— Ты отдашь его мне, — сказал он. — После того, как я всё расскажу, ты прикажешь отдать его мне, и я своими руками…  
— Я всё ещё не услышал объяснений, чтобы ты указывал мне, что делать, — перебил Сендак. — И моё терпение на исходе.  
— Он перестрелял моих солдат, я же сказал. — Рекон как-то разом потерял всю свою энергию, всю злость. — Мы пришли в ту треклятую деревню, а там только женщины и дети. Все молчат, как рыбы, никто ничего не знает. Я велел ребятам поговорить с ними по-хорошему, но эти все как взбеленились. Ребята дали по ним залп, чтобы припугнуть, и у твоего Чемпиона с чего-то сорвало крышу. Он выстрелил им в спины, Сендак, у них не было возможности защититься.  
— То есть, — Сендак не стал сдерживать издевательской улыбки, — твои храбрые бойцы на миссии занимались тем, что воевали с бабами и ребятнёй?   
Рекон непонимающе прищурился.  
— Что? Я же тебе говорю, эти краснорожие взбесились, они с голыми руками бросались на моих ребят…  
— Ещё интереснее, — Сендак откровенно рассмеялся, и вслед за ним раздались смешки среди офицеров. Рекона любили за открытость и лёгкий нрав, но кое-кому не давала покоя его приближённость к Сендаку. — И много боеприпасов твои храбрые бойцы потратили на этого страшного противника? Как же они могли скрутить Чемпиона, раз не смогли справиться с местным бабьём?   
— Что ты несёшь? — взорвался Рекон. — Ты не был там, я могу показать записи!  
— Уж будь добр, — расхохотался Сендак. — И покажи его всем, чтобы мы все развлеклись зрелищем, как твои храбрые бойцы укрощают самых опасных противников на планете.   
Смешки офицеров стали громче и многочисленнее. Рекон затравленно огляделся, перевёл налитые кровью глаза на Сендака.  
— Это что — из-за него? — спросил он вполголоса, так что услышать мог лишь сам Сендак.- Только потому, что это сделал он, ты готов так обойтись со мной и с моими ребятами? Сендак, что ты делаешь?  
Сендак подался вперёд, понизил голос:  
— А что делаешь ты? Ты всегда был против бессмысленных жертв, когда твои бойцы успели так оскотиниться? Или попробовали крови, и им понравилось?  
— Со своими бойцами я разберусь сам, они виноваты, не соориентировались. Но вот этого всего — они не заслужили, Сендак! Не заслужили того, чтобы их продали за твоего постельного дружка, чтобы ему простилось то, что он сделал с ними!   
Он остановился, перевёл дыхание, потом недоверчиво сузил глаза.  
— Это ведь всё только поэтому, потому что это он? Оооо, — протянул Рекон и похабно улыбнулся. — В чём-то я могу тебя понять, я ведь его тоже распробовал. Надо было всё-таки сначала хорошенько получить с него по полной, — Рекон сделал рукой непристойное движение, чтобы Сендак точно понял, о чём идёт речь, — а потом уже отдать тебе. Хотя ты ведь не будешь против, раз в прошлый раз сам предложил мне это?  
Закончил он в полной тишине. Сендак молчал: он вдруг понял, что всё это время чувствовал Широ, сохраняя на лице бесстрастное выражение, пока внутри всё горело и плавилось. Вот оно как, значит, когда нервы натянуты до предела, и боишься сделать даже вздох, чтобы не сорваться. Но если смог справиться Широ, справится и он.  
— Нет,- сказал он, — ты не получишь Чемпиона ни сейчас, ни потом — никогда. Ты и пальцем его не тронешь. Да, именно потому, что я с ним сплю, что он принадлежит мне без остатка. А ещё потому, что никто из твоих «ребят» и в подмётки не годится Чемпиону. Кто вытащил отряд с Аруса, кто отключил защиту? Кто спас мне жизнь во время штурма Дворца? Твои мальчики? Нет, мой постельный дружок. Поверь, мне он ещё пригодится, он умеет хорошо не только подмахивать и сосать. А твои бойцы, которые не смогли справиться ни с толпой бабья, ни с ним — вряд ли. Пусть зализывают свои раны, когда мы уже вернёмся домой. Потому что с Чемпионом мы закончим это всё очень скоро, и больше никто не погибнет. Ты понял меня, Рекон?

 

Широ сидел на его постели, держа бессильные руки между коленями и опустив голову. Хаксус стоял рядом и, судя по его виду, не знал, куда деваться и что делать с преступником-не преступником.  
Когда Сендак вошёл, Широ вскинул на него тусклый взгляд.   
— Вон, — велел Сендак Хаксусу. — Стой снаружи, жди указаний.  
Тот, отдав честь, с облегчением выскочил.  
Сендак сел перед Широ на пол, скрестив ноги, положил руки на колени. Широ смотрел на него с вялым удивлением.  
— Почему я до сих пор не в тюрьме? — спросил он. — Или не за бортом без скафандра?..  
— Или не в руках Рекона. Он очень скучает по твоей заднице. Ответь… ты понимаешь, почему я это сделал?  
Широ моргнул.  
— Понимаешь, что я был в бешенстве, что мне нужно было успокоиться? Понимаешь, что спровоцировал меня сам? Ты ведь сам был не против, так?  
— О чём ты? — пробормотал Широ, хмурясь. — А, тогда, на столе… Это не имеет значения, — он пожал плечами, словно кто-то потянул сверху за суставы марионетку. — Зачем этот разговор, я готов заплатить за всё хоть сейчас…  
— Затем, что я больше не предам тебя, — сказал Сендак. - Не предам никогда.  
Глаза Широ округлились.  
— Что?  
Сендак осклабился.  
— Ты заплатишь, обязательно заплатишь мне, вот что. Заплатишь крупно, но на моих условиях. Ты готов слушать меня… Чемпион? И только попробуй отказаться. В конце концов, из-за тебя я потерял друга.

Запись нападения он всё же посмотрел, но позже, когда уже разобрался со всем.   
Там всё было так, как Сендак и представлял себе.  
Похоже, всё случилось во время, пока Рекон отвлёкся, предоставив своим молодцам действовать на своё усмотрение, иначе он не допустил бы подобного.  
Держа в вытянутой руке над собой крохотного арусианского младенца, высокий плечистый галра требовал что-то от толпы обступивших его женщин, некоторые из которых прижимали к себе собственных детей. Ещё шестеро стояли рядом, Широ позади — не шевелясь, словно застыл.  
Видимо, он никак не мог добиться ответа, потому что крепко потряс крохотное тельце. Звука не было, но Сендак почти почувствовал и вой младенца, и крик арусианки, которая кинулась на мучителя. Тот отшвырнул её в сторону бластером, который держал в другой руке, и выстрелил.   
Сендак покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, как в ответ на смерть одной из них остальные арусианки, безоружные и такие маленькие в сравнении с галра, кинулись на них. Кто-то почти успел добраться до врагов, когда их скосили первые выстрелы, но остальные лезли через тела подруг, стараясь достать до галра. Ребёнок выпал из руки галрианца и потерялся в ворохе тел.  
Дикая, идиотская ситуация, которая только показывает идиотизм галра, которых отправили на ответственное задание. Хотя Сендак и сам хорош — он ведь и сам не смог предугадать такую реакцию жителей планеты на пафосную и фальшивую речь чёртовой обезьяны.   
А на заднем фоне в это время отмер Широ: поднял бластер, двигаясь как во сне, и выстрелил в спину ближайшего солдата. Развернулся — и выстрелил во второго.   
Пока остальные, расстреливая обезумевших женщин, пытались понять, в чём дело и что за враг напал сзади, Широ методично стрелял в одного за другим.  
Шестому он выстрелил почти в лицо, когда тот пытался вырвать у него оружие. Седьмого ударил раскалённой рукой, но тот, преодолевая боль, ударил Широ в лицо, вырубив его. И уже через какое-то время в поле зрения появилась крепкая фигура Рекона: склонившись над бессознательным Широ, он от души ударил его, другой — и Сендак остановил просмотр.   
Он попробовал посмотреть на всю ситуацию глазами Широ — и почувствовал дурноту. Что же, теперь он точно был уверен, что всё сделал правильно.

 

— Я же сказал, что твоя жизнь принадлежит империи, и ты ещё хорошо послужишь нам.   
Широ медленно покачал головой: похоже, до него, мысленно уже расставшегося с жизнью, всё доходило с большим трудом.  
— Вы завоеватели, убийцы, я никогда больше не сделаю ничего для вас, — пробормотал он, снова опуская голову.  
Сендак протянул руку, подцепил его подбородок, заставил смотреть на себя.  
— Не поздно ли ты спохватился?  
Широ дёрнул головой, на лице появилось выражение гнева и раскаянья — о, Сендак не знал других, у кого так легко можно было считать эмоции. Как жаль, что так поздно.  
— Сначала я слишком был занят собой, — сказал Широ, наконец глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Всё пытался понять, кто и что я здесь, каково моё место… Потом (когда наконец победил Страто и принял как данность, что его трахает коммандер, когда и сколько захочет) думал, что это делёжка территории между равными цивилизациями… Знаешь, — вдруг сменил он тон, — там, на Налту, я увидел захоронение: одни женщины, по виду совсем не воины, и в таком виде… Их мучили перед смертью твои люди, ведь так?   
Сендак улыбнулся, убрал со лба Широ непослушную прядь — ему показалось, или светлых волосков там стало ещё больше? — и сказал:  
— Мои, и по моему приказу. А перед твоим нынешним возвращением я хотел отдать приказ зачистить все населённые пункты вокруг мест, где нападут на солдат галра. Убить всех, от стариков до детей. Начнётся такое, что случай с ребятами Рекона покажется тебе сладким сном.  
Широ никогда прежде не смотрел на него так — с неверием, с отвращением, с ужасом. Он походил на загнанное животное сейчас больше, чем когда-либо.  
Сендак провёл пальцами по его щеке, где багровел синяк, прямо на ссадине.   
— Но в твоих силах поменять моё решение и спасти всех этих краснокожих дикарей. Ты хотел бы, чтобы больше никто не умер, правда?  
Широ раскрыл рот, снова закрыл; он походил на вытащенную из воды рыбу, которую хорошенько приложили обо что-то тяжёлое.  
— Что, слишком сильно били по голове? — спросил Сендак с усмешкой. — Ладно, ты же хочешь уйти по-быстрому, чтобы не мучила совесть за то, что ты помогал убийцам.  
Широ сглотнул.  
— Что я должен сделать?   
Он даже не сопротивлялся, когда Сендак притянул его к себе и поцеловал — так, как обычно Широ любил, с языком, прикусывая губы. Широ не ответил, не оттолкнул его — он просто сидел и ждал ответа.  
Приди Сендаку в голову сейчас повалить Широ на постель и взять его — он и то не возражал бы, если бы вообще понял, что происходит.   
Наконец Сендак оторвался и вытер рот.   
— Ты хотел искупить свою вину? Я дам тебе хорошую возможность. Обещаю, никто не помешает тебе сделать всё, что ты считаешь нужным.

 

Он не врал: перед тем, как прийти к нему, перед всем высшим составом Сендак объявил:  
— Чемпион останется в нашей армии. И будет участвовать в боевых действиях наравне с вами, — он повысил тон, перекрывая поднявшийся ропот среди офицеров.  
— Думаешь, он останется невредим после того, что сделал? — выкрикнул Рекон; от злобы и унижения он, казалось, совсем потерял разум.  
Сендак ощерился: о, с каким удовольствием он выяснил бы сейчас отношения по-другому, не словами, нет. После всего сделанного и сказанного возврата к прежним дружеским отношениям уже не было, но Сендак сейчас был слишком зол, чтобы сожалеть о всех их годах дружбы.  
— Думаешь, кто-нибудь из твоих ущербных бойцов сможет дотронуться до него хотя бы пальцем? Я бы не стал даже надеяться, — усмехнулся Сендак. И да, я уверен, что никто из вас не допустит, чтобы Чемпион пострадал, — он обвёл глазами офицеров, глядя в глаза каждому, в том числе друзьям Рекона, которые готовы были помочь ему с местью. — Иначе тот командир, в отряде которого он получит ранение, будет строго наказан… вместе с отрядом.   
— Но ведь ранение может наступить от случайной пули или заряда бластера, — подал голос Пророк и тут же спал с лица, когда Сендак обратил на него свой взгляд.  
— Так побеспокойтесь о том, чтобы солдаты, за которых вы отвечаете, были целы и невредимы. В противном случае я не могу считать вас достойными командирами. — Он снова посмотрел на каждого из галра, что находились в его подчинении, впечатывая это в их сознание. Получите, вы все. Я больше не предам его. Чего бы мне это ни стоило, я не пожертвую им ради каких-то фальшивых убеждений, и плевать, что вы будете делать, что будет. Я что-нибудь придумаю. — Все ясно?  
Рекон смотрел с нескрываемой ненавистью.  
— Зря ты думаешь, что это пройдёт для тебя безнаказанным, — прорычал он.  
— Ну так свяжись с нашим императором, пожалуйся ему на меня, — Сендак рассмеялся. — И если тебе нечего больше сказать, кроме пустых угроз, пошёл вон. И вы все, кто слышал меня, можете расходиться.   
И только оставшись один, Сендак наконец понял, что сделал, настроив против себя всех офицеров. Он, всегда справедливый командир, всегда образец образцового солдата, ставивший интересы галра превыше всего, дал понять, что собственные эгоистичные интересы ему важнее всего. Что испытанных, заслуженных ветеранов множества воин он поставил ниже, чем бывшего раба и своего любовника.  
Однако у него с самого начала был свой план, который срабатывал пункт за пунктом, и это — всего лишь непредвиденный пункт, который станет ещё одной ступенькой к осуществлению.

После того, как Сендак разобрался с офицерами, ему в голову пришло вдруг куда более простое решение. Он велел вызвать к себе всех тех солдат, что были с Широ в его самоубийственной миссии на Устире, планете рудников, и выбрались оттуда лишь благодаря ему.   
Их было двенадцать, и после разговора с каждым Сендак оставил семерых. Их он отдал под командование Широ — которому дал звание офицера, добавив к этому отряд механических пехотинцев.   
— Мне нужно, чтобы они перестали воевать, — сказал он Широ. — Если они сложат оружие — всё закончится без жертв. Ты ведь не желаешь больше жертв? Ты готов на многое, чтобы никто из жителей этой планеты больше не пострадал?  
Широ был готов, и в сопровождении своего новенького отряда он отправился на планету усмирять бунтовщиков.  
Конечно, это было рискованно. Конечно, шанс для Широ не вернуться был огромным, но не сработай это — Сендак всё равно потерял бы его.   
Однако всё сработало, и самым неожиданным образом. Весь Арус каким-то образом узнал, что это он, Широ — тот солдат галра, который отомстил за убитых женщин и детей в деревушке. И с ним начали переговоры.   
Он призывал к миру, убеждал, что сотни планет живут в составе Империи галра — живут как прежде, достаточно лишь признать власть Заркона. Он произносил те слова, что вложил в него Сендак, но он сам верил в то, что говорил, и верили ему. Он всем сердцем желал окончания войны — того же желали и арусианцы.   
По просьбе Широ тела Отцов сняли со стен Дворца и предали земле со всем возможным почётом. Затем на осквернённой, смердящей, как миллион покойников сразу, Налту погребли жриц и Аниму, душу планеты.   
Мало помалу бунтовщики складывали оружие, один за другим очаги сопротивления сдавались — как можно было бы не поверить Чемпиону, который всем сердцем желал спасти планету от полного уничтожения.   
Попадались и те кто не верил посланцу галра, кто пытался убить его — но Широ и тут пытался обойтись меньшими жертвами, и его солдаты следовали его примеру.   
Он начал оттаивать, счастливый от возможности исправить зло, которое причинил планете. Он долго и упорно спорил с самим Сендаком, объясняя ему стратегию поведения с арусианцами, и больше не видел в нём чистое зло.   
Он так уставал в время миссий, что сразу по возвращению засыпал — в спальне Сендака, поскольку спать отдельно для него всё ещё было рискованно. Секса между ними уже почти не было, но после случившегося в ставке командования Сендак не хотел перегнуть палку. Однажды он, изголодавшись, всё же начал приставать, но Широ, злой и сонный, ответил лишь: «Нет!», и в этом «Нет» было столько всего, что Сендак — отступил. Именно сейчас он должен был действовать тонко, и именно сейчас мог всё легко испортить.   
Впрочем, со временем он и вовсе перешёл назад в свою каюту.  
Офицеры галра, ненавидевшие Широ, понемногу меняли отношение к нему, видя и его смелость, и результаты его трудов. Рекон ещё пытался разжечь в них ненависть и презрение к выскочке, но самоотверженность Широ и насмешки Сендака делали своё дело, и многие уже не принимали его всерьёз.   
Всё шло по плану, но время поджимало, и Сендак сам был недоволен тем, насколько затянулись мирные переговоры.   
Случай решить всё раз и навсегда попался очень скоро: один из бунтовщиков против новой власти доверился Широ и рассказал, что скоро от Аруса через тайный пространственный портал отправят большую партию женщин и детей на Устир, в тайное убежище. Он просил Широ обеспечить им безопасную дорогу — а Широ, зная, что галрианцы наверняка перехватят, попросил Сендака не мешать, чтобы завоевать полное доверие арусианцев и подать эт как жест доброй воли.  
Сендак велел захватить корабль и объявить во всеуслышанье, что если оставшиеся бунтовщики не сложат оружие — пассажиры корабля примут участие в самом большом жертвоприношении во имя богов Империи, которое только знала галактика.   
Широ ворвался к капитанскую рубку, когда Сендак отдал приказ разоружать и брать под стражу всех бунтовщиков, которые сдавались — последние на планете Арус.  
— Что ты сделал? — кричал он, как до него - Рекон, желающий справедливости для своих солдат. — Они доверяли мне! Я был всего лишь в шаге от того, чтобы все закончить!  
— И этот шаг сделал я, — ответил Сендак и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Широ лишь досадливо отмахнулся. — Война закончена так или иначе. Отдыхай, солдат, ты хорошо потрудился.   
— И что мне делать теперь? — зло спросил Широ; кажется, он так до конца ничего и не понял. Не понял, чем рисковал и что поставил на него Сендак.  
— Теперь? Мы наконец возвращаемся домой.

— Это мой дом, — сказал Сендак, обводя рукой просторный холл. — Временный, потому что я постоянно на миссиях. Но возвращаюсь я всегда сюда. И ты будешь жить здесь.   
Обняв Широ за плечи, он чуть толкнул его вперёд. Тот сделал по инерции два шага, остановился, оглядел помещение — от бледно-жёлтых светильников-кристаллов на стенах и высокого потолка до стен с инкрустацией металлических деталей и пола, выложенного тёмным камнем. И лестницы с витыми стальными перилами.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты принял душ и отдохнул. Думаю, трёх дней должно хватить.  
— На что? — спросил Широ и обернулся.  
Сендаку не понравилось его выражение лица — снова отстранённое, как перед той неудачной миссией. Словно в душе у Широ рос, наливался нарыв, и первый раз был так, цветочками. А вся та мерзость, что скопилась внутри, ещё прорвётся наружу.   
Он тряхнул головой, запрещая себе думать об этом.  
— На то, чтобы прийти в себя после перелёта, акклиматизироваться. Это искусственная планета, здесь немного другие и воздух, и гравитация. Даже я чувствую, что устал.  
— Ты старше меня, — сказал Широ, и уголок его рта дёрнулся, словно он, забывшись, попытался улыбнуться, но потом опомнился.  
— Я сильнее и высносливее тебя, — прорычал Сендак и легко щёлкнул его по затылку. — Давай уже, иди принимай душ. Поднимешься на второй этаж, налево серебристая дверь без ручки. Это моя спальня, в душ вход через неё. Поторопись, я тоже собираюсь освежиться.   
Широ кивнул и послушно направился к лестнице. Прищурившись, Сендак смотрел ему вслед. То, что Чемпион мог шутить, было хорошим знаком, но он стал… слишком послушным. Да, раньше бы Сендак радовался этому — он и стремился к этому с самого начала, но в случае с Широ это означало… что угодно. Пока ему было не всё равно, пока он чем-то возмущался, что-то требовал, доказывал, он был в порядке. Это было нормальным его состоянием. Нынешний Широ, который воспрял было духом во время миссии на Арусе, после окончания войны снова замкнулся, больше не перечил Сендаку и не пытался читать ему лекции о благородстве и низости. Он был спокоен как покойник, и это был не Чемпион.   
Как когда-то после промывки мозгов, когда Сендак увидел слабое, растерянное животное, так сейчас он видел хищника, живущего в клетке, бесцельно бродящего из угла в угол и потерявшего надежду на освобождение.   
Но Сендак ещё помнил и битву со Страто, когда Широ, победив его, с вызовом посмотрел, приподняв бровь. Помнил, как он отдавался в постели, как искренне смеялся, когда Сендак щекотал его чувствительную безволосую кожу. . Как, измученный и злой, захлопнул перед Сендаком дверь. И как словно осветилось изнутри его лицо, когда в лучший период их отношений Широ замечал его издалека. Как он улыбался тогда.   
В мире Широ, на Земле, отсталой крохотной планетке, не настолько развита иерархия, даже нет рабства, и Широ наивно считал, что все равны, что все имеют равные права. Значит, Сендак чем-то нравился ему не как начальник, а сам по себе. Широ что-то разглядел в нём…  
Сендак понял, что до боли сжал кулаки, так, что когти впились в мякоть ладоней. Покачал головой — кто бы мог подумать, что когда он решил заиметь себе знаменитого гладиатора, всё обернулось… вот так. Что он настолько размякнет.   
Он обернулся и заметил слуг, которые молча стояли и ждали указаний: лица бесстрастные, словно и не рады возвращению хозяина.  
— Заберите мои вещи и приведите в порядок одежду. Готовьте ужин, — велел Сендак. — Чтобы через час мы могли спуститься вниз и поесть. А вы тем временем приготовите нам постель.  
Кивнув, слуги разбежались как тараканы. А Сендак направился к лестнице. Ему тоже был нужен небольшой отдых, тем более что в последнее время они с Широ почти не оставались наедине — было не до сна. Теперь же он хотел насладиться покоем. И своим Чемпионом.

Когда Широ вышел из ванной, с растрёпанными после ионного душа волосами, одетый только в форменные брюки, назад в спальню, Сендак ждал его, полулёжа на постели, уже раздетый.  
— А где будет моя комната? — спросил Широ, нахмурившись.   
— Зачем тебе своя комната? Ты живёшь у меня, со мной, — сказал Сендак.  
Широ скривил губы в улыбке — не улыбнулся, а именно что скривил губы.  
— Действительно, — произнёс он задумчиво, — зачем мне своя комната…   
Его тон не понравился Сендаку: Широ словно опять был чем-то недоволен — но попробуй его в этом упрекнуть. По всему выходило так, что это Сендак совершил что-то неправильное. И это уже начало раздражать.  
— Выше голову, ты победитель, — прорычал он, привстал и рукой поманил к себе Широ. — Герой войны.  
— Я не герой, а убийца, — сказал Широ, но всё-таки подошёл.   
— Снимай с себя всё, — велел Сендак. Широ, глядя куда-то сквозь него, послушно стянул с себя брюки и бельё, положил на край постели. Так же послушно опустился на колени.  
Сендак удержал его и заставил встать.  
— Откуда такая покорность сегодня? — пробурчал он.  
Широ поглядел на него так, словно только что заметил. Вздохнув, Сендак притянул его к себе и поцеловал — так, как нравилось самому Широ, долго и медленно, с языком — пока Широ не начал наконец отвечать. С губ Сендак перешёл на шею, вылизывая её от подбородка до ключиц, прикусывая такую чувствительную кожу.  
Мягко провёл рукой от шеи через грудь до пупка. Гладкая и лоснящаяся, кожа вся была покрыта шрамами — где толстыми белыми рубцами, где ямками в ряд — следами от укуса животного на Арене, а когда тонкими, еле замеными линиям и отпечатками зубов — отметинами от любовных игр с самим Сендаком.  
— Ложись, я всё сделаю сам. — И когда Широ послушно откинулся на спину перед ним, добавил: — Только если у тебя ещё не остыло желание попытаться отыметь самого коммандера Сендака.   
Он произнёс это небрежно и грубовато, но после своих слов затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа. И дело тут было не только в том, то и ему хотелось новых ощущений, и Широ своим участием в завоевании Аруса заслужил награду.   
Но Широ покачал головой и безучастно ответил:  
— Нет, спасибо, у меня нет желания.  
Сендак стиснул зубы. С его стороны это было серьёзным, взвешенным и, что говорить, непросым решением. А Чемпион, бывший раб и гладиатор, вот так отмахивается, словно от испорченного блюда.   
Но Широ отказался и продолжал лежать, глядя в потолок. Он стерпел бы сейчас, даже если бы Сендак развернул его и отымел — как он обычно делал раньше, ещё когда Чемпион был просто экзотической зверушкой в его постели. Проблема заключалась в том, что сейчас Сендак желал совсем не этого.   
Он заставил Широ развеси ноги и, наклонившись, взял у него в рот сразу на всю длину.  
Широ выдохнул — резко, удивлённо, зажмурился. Искусственная рука царапнула по одеялу. Он вздрогнул всем телом, подался навстречу рту Сендака, и Сендак придержал его — двигая языком по наливающемуся, твердеющему члену дразняще-медленно.   
Не переставая ласкать языком, провёл пальцем по промежности к заднему проходу, обвёл вокруг, чуть надавливая. Широ застонал низко, умоляюще.  
Позже, когда они лежали вместе, обнявшись, Широ, уже расслабленный и, как казалось Сендаку, успокоившийся, вдруг прошептал ему в грудь тихо, но внятно:  
— Мне кажется, что я живу в каком-то кошмарном сне. И я никак не проснусь.   
Это раньше ты жил в кошмаре, а я вытащил тебя, — хотелось сказать Сендаку. Хотелось сдавить горло Широ и смотреть в глаза, чтобы увидеть там хоть какой-то намёк на эмоции. Чемпион появился, оскалил зубы — и вновь пропал, оставив только пустую оболочку.   
Когда Сендак наконец придумал, что ответить Широ, тот уже спал, дыханием чуть шевеля шерсть на его груди. И, возможно, в своём сне видел какую-то другую, желанную ему жизнь.  
Поэтому Сендак обнял его и тоже уснул. Так прошло три дня: Сендак отлучался то узнать, как обстоят дела на Арусе, то отчитаться за проведённую экспансию. И в заключение он явился пред очи Императора.  
Заркон слушал, не прерывая, речь Сендака об этапах завоевания Аруса — Сендак особенно налегал на важную роль Широ в том, что всё закончилось быстро и без жертв. Он говорил, стараясь передать суть как можно более кратко и эффектно, и не отрывал взгляда от длинных пальцев Заркона, барабанящих по подлокотнику. В какой-то момент он вдруг понял, что император почти не слушает — и, возможно, желает, чтобы эта неприятная, но обязательная встреча закончилась скорее, и он занялся наконец тем, чем действительно желает. Да, конечно, сейчас все взбудоражены новостью о том, что найден второй Лев Вольтрона. И то, что он там, на Арусе, тратил своё время и жизни своих людей, уже ничего не значило.   
Эта мысль заставила его сбиться. Сендак бросил быстрый взгляд на Хаггар, она кивала ему.  
— Отличная работа, коммандер, — произнесла она. — Радостно слышать, что Чемпион в такой хорошей форме, и из него вышел достойный солдат.   
— Благодарю, — церемонно ответил Сендак, скалясь ей.  
Попробуй отбери его теперь, проклятая ведьма.   
В этом и состоял его план с самого начала — швырнув Широ в гущу боя, доказать, что он куда нужнее как живой и мыслящий солдат с руками и ногами, а не как сырьё для очередной игрушки Хаггар из тех, которыми она развлекает тоскующего по Вольтрону Заркона.   
И пусть Заркон слушал его вполуха, Сендак был уверен, что сумеет отстоять Широ, если нужно.  
— Можешь идти, — тяжело сказал император, будто очнулся от дремоты, и Сендак, отсалютовав ему с привычным «Врепит са!», поспешил наконец домой.   
Все эти три дня оставленный им Широ, по словам прислуги, только ел и спал, не выходя из спальни, даже с ними почти не разговаривал. И про Землю он больше не спрашивал, когда Сендак между своими деловыми визитами заскакивал домой. Настоящее растение, которое необходимо расшевелить.  
Зайдя в спальню, Сендак тоже обнаружил его спящим на краю постели, Широ свернулся клубком, как замёрзший ребёнок, хотя и был укрыт тёплым одеялом.  
Сендак присел рядом, потряс его за плечо. Широ сразу же открыл глаза, словно и не спал.  
— Вставай и собирайся, скоро пойдём, — сообщил Сендак.   
Широ моргнул раз, другой, нахмурился.  
— Куда? — спросил он.  
Сендак усмехнулся: наконец хоть какой-то интерес.  
— Император устраивает Игры в честь нашей победы.   
— Игры?  
— На Арене, — пояснил Сендак терпеливо. — Гладиаторские бои.  
Глаза Чемпиона расширились — странные глаза, разделённые на белое и тёмное, — зрачок затопил почти весь кружок радужки.  
— Я не хочу, — пробормотал Широ, натягивая на оголившееся плечо одеяло. — Нет, я не пойду.  
— Что за чушь, — вспылил Сендак. — Там будет много больших шишек… на ровном месте. Все захотят видеть героя, отличившегося на этой войне. А ты герой.  
— Я убийца, — сказал Широ, закрывая глаза.  
Сендак поднялся и рывком сдёрнул с него одеяло.  
— Ты мой солдат, — прорычал он, — и ты сейчас встанешь, и дашь портному снять с тебя мерки для парадного мундира. А потом отправишься со мной и будешь улыбаться всем офицерам, и говорить «Врепит са», пока у тебя не отвалится язык, и кланяться им. Потому что это, Арус бы тебя побрал, тоже твоя обязанность как солдата! Я ещё сделаю из тебя цивилизованное существо.  
Широ наконец сел: босые ноги на полу, голова опущена, чёлка свесилась на лицо — белая-белая, и бритые виски тоже серебрятся.  
— Это такая особенность вашего вида — менять цвет растительности на голове? — задал Сендак давно интересующий его вопрос.  
Широ так удивился, что даже посмотрел на него.  
— Что? А, это… Нет, наши волосы выцветают обычно к старости. А иногда от сильных стрессов, переживаний…   
Сендак прищурился: он мог бы сказать, какие он испытывал переживания за время войны с Арусом по вине самого Широ. Вместо этого он рявкнул:  
— Вставай и приготовься, я приглашу портного прямо в спальню.  
Широ так и остался сидеть.  
— Эта Арена, — сказал он. — То самое место, где сражался и я?  
— Именно, — отрезал Сендак. — Наконец посмотришь бой с другой стороны ограждения.

До Арены добирались на катере, предназначенном для внутренних полётов. Широ смотрел через стекло на открывающуюся перед ним картину: широкую воздушную трассу, парящую в воздухе под ними, искусственные солнца над головой, величественные строения из камня, металла и стекла, и над ними — высокий сиреневый купол, сквозь который можно было разглядеть бледные очертания созвездий и туманностей.   
Несмотря на то, что до Арены было ещё далеко, грандиозное строение можно было разглядеть издалека — оно чернело на фоне темнеющего к горизонту неба.   
— Это вы сделали с планетой? — спросил Широ, не отрывая взгляда от полупрозрачного искусственного неба.  
— Сделали что? Приспособили для жизни? — переспросил Сендак; он был доволен тем, что Широ наконец ожил и проявил интерес к окружающему. — Нет, это полностью рукотворная планета. Это сердце Империи, её столица. Её построили очень давно, ещё до рождения императора Заркона, — он покачал головой, представив себе такую древность.   
— И много у галра таких планет? — спросил Широ, поворачиваясь к нему: впервые Сендак заметил, каким закрытым может быть взгляд тёмных глаз.   
— Нет, эта единственная. Её строили с помощью древних технологих, большую часть которых считают утерянными.   
— То есть раньше вы были великой расой? — спросил Широ с каменным лицом, и Сендак разозлился, потому что не мог понять, шутит он или спрашивает всерьёз.  
— Мы и сейчас великая раса, сильнейшая во вселенной! — зарычал он. И ещё больше взъярился, когда на бледных губах Широ мелькнула улыбка. — Да ты издеваешься надо мной!  
Широ, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, отрицательно помотал головой.   
— Не смей шутить на эту тему, — предупредил Сендак, хотя его собственные губы против воли готовы были разъехаться в стороны. Вот же сукин сын. Но хотя бы начал язвить, уже что-то.  
— Ты тоже часть Галра, — заметил он. — Теперь ты один из нас, помни об этом.   
Широ сразу посерьёзнел, на лицо набежала тень. Дальнейший путь до Арены они проделали молча.  
Оставив катер на стоянке при Арене в секторе для самых важных гостей, через огромные врата они прошли в большой холл, где уже собрались все сливки общества, все коммандеры и высшие офицеры.   
Конечно, к Широ было повышенное внимание — ведь среди множества галра он был едва ли не единственным другой расы, к тому же герой последней экспансии.   
Широ смотрел вокруг широко раскрытыми глазами, лицо снова застыло: он опять смотрел свой кошмарный сон, закрылся в своей скорлупе, и оставалось только надеяться, что его немного взбодрят бои.  
Первым делом их подошла поприветствовать коммандер Ирия, высокая и мускулистая, одна из немногих женщин-офицеров в армии.  
— Наслышана о ваших последних успехах, коммандер Сендак. И о вашем… герое, — она жадно осмотрела Широ с ног до головы. — А он весьма неплох, я представляла себе нечто… куда менее изящное. Хотела бы я узнать его поближе и получше.   
Сендак приподнял брови, отдавая дань её прямолинейности.  
— Все мы чего-то желаем, — ответил он.   
— И у всего есть своя цена, — продолжала Ирия с липкой улыбкой.  
Широ осматривался, не обращая внимания на разговор. Сендак положил руку ему на плечо и ответил, возвращая ей неприятную улыбку:  
— Но некоторые могут разориться на своих желаниях.  
— Вот как,- ответила она со смешком и отошла.   
И пусть она была неприятна Сендаку, но её желание ему польстило. Он вскинул голову и оглядел сборище офицеров и их спутников и спутниц: наверняка все завидуют ему, потому что у него есть Чемпион, потому что Чемпион только его.   
Один за одним подходили остальные офицеры, поздравляя с очередной победой и с интересом оглядывая Широ. Не раз и не два они видели его на Арене, а теперь им предоставлялся шанс рассмотреть его вблизи. И пусть он был для них всего лишь забавным зверьком, как если бы обезьяну нарядили в форму галра, Сендак видел в их глазах зависть и желание.   
— Я гляжу, ты вывел в свет своего ручного зверька.  
Сендак понял вдруг, что перед ним сейчас — Рекон. Бывший друг, а теперь — самый заклятый враг. Несмотря на то, что Сендак велел друидам как следует лечить всех его пострадавших солдат, он затаил злобу за унижение, которому его подверг Сендак публично. У него было недостаточно влияния для того, чтобы причинить Сендаку какой-то вред, однако положение позволило уйти из-под командования Сендака.   
Рекон смотрел в упор, желтоватые клыки блестели при свете многочисленных ламп.  
— Тебе следовало бы надеть на него намордник, а иначе того и гляди, кого-нибудь загрызёт.  
Широ повернул голову и вперил в него пустой взгляд — как будто не понимал, кто это и чего он желает. Рекон злобно уставился на него в ответ, но вскоре отвёл глаза и отошёл. Сендак проводил его смешком и довольно потрепал Широ по плечу.  
— Идём, скоро начнётся представление, — велел он.  
Широ повёл плечом, словно прикосновение было ему неприятно.  
— Я не такой, — сказал он. — Я не один из вас.  
Сендак фыркнул.   
— Сейчас, конечно, не совсем, но у тебя всё ещё впереди.  
Широ ничего не ответил и, послушный толкающей его руке, прошёл вслед за Сендаком по лестнице в офицерскую ложу, расположенную прямо над Ареной — с тем, чтобы сидящие в ней могли в подробностях рассмотреть все детали боя.   
Лучше место было только у Заркона и Хаггар, их ложа располагалась напротив — широкая, роскошная обманчиво открытая — при желании можно докинуть копьё или метнуть меч. Разумеется, друиды, сидевшие в соседних ложах, да и сама Хаггар не допустили бы, чтобы оружие коснулось императора, а виновного казнили прямо на месте.  
— Ты видишь? — прошептал Сендак на ухо Широ, указывая глазами на ложу напротив. — Вот он, сам император.  
Дыхание Широ чуть сбилось: всё-таки он впечатлился. Хаггар поймала его взгляд и улыбнулась, но улыбка её предназначалась самому Сендаку. Он встретил её взгляд смело и глядел, пока она первая не отвела глаза, наклонилась к Заркону и что-то сказала ему. Он еле заметно качнул головой, встал во весь рост, вызвав восхищённый ропот на трибунах, и вскинул над головой руку.   
— Чем ниже и шире трибуны, тем более важные зрители сидят на них. На самом верху — видишь, теснятся? — обычные солдаты и прислуга, которую хозяева отпустили поглядеть на бои.  
Широ прищурился, всматриваясь вдаль, повернул голову, оглядывая трибуны.  
— Как их много. Им так нравится смотреть, как гладиаторы калечат друг друга?  
— Тебе тоже понравится, — усмехнулся Сендак.  
Между бровей Широ легла тревожная складка.  
— Здесь ведь и погибают иногда, верно? Но, может быть, мои старые друзья…  
— Здесь убивают постоянно, — отрезал Сендак. — Когда я совсем молодым и только учился в нашей военной академии, я уговорил Рекона пойти со мной в первый раз. Он сопротивлялся: «Убийство ради удовольствия — дикость», «Я не буду смотреть на бессмысленное сражение»… Но первый же бой его захватил, потом он сам тянул меня смотреть на эти бои.  
Сендак усмехнулся: надо же, сколько они были знакомы с Реконом, как долго дружили. И даже сейчас, после того, как разругались в пух и прах, приятно вспомнить былое.  
Теперь у него больше нет друга, но есть Широ. Его Чемпион.  
Который оглядывал Арену и, похоже, не узнавал её — возможно, потому что видел это всё не с трибун, а снизу — оттуда, где и положено находиться рабам и пленникам.  
Зато его разглядывали тысячи глаз — легендарный Чемпион, надежда рабов и гладиаторов, непобедимый и несгибаемый, теперь сам сидел в ложе, сам собирался насладиться зрелищем чужих смертей. Никто до него не возносился так высоко с самого дна.  
Заркон опустил руку, разрубая ребром ладони воздух, затрубили музыканты — и начались Игры.  
Сначала на Арену торжественно вышли актёры — представители тех рас, которые уже победила Галра. Или, как в случае с чернокожим и длинноухим инопланетянином, изображавшим алтеанца, загримированными под давно истреблённые расы.  
После выступили воины галра, одетые в костюмы всех памятных эпох ранней Империи, древними бластерами, световыми мечами и даже с огнестрельным оружием. Актёры держали в руках мечи, дубины, луки со стрелами, пращи.  
Сендак затаил дыхание. По сигналу трубы рабы-актёры и галра бросились друг на друга, и спустя мгновения брызнула первая кровь, сверкнул первый лазерный выстрел.  
Широ вздрогнул, взгляд его стал испуганным, ошеломлённым.  
— Что это? — спросил он растерянно, после повторил твёрдо и зло. — Что это? Это же избиение.  
— Разумеется, — ответил Сендак. — А ты думаешь, как мы завоёвывали эти планеты? Это аллегория.  
— Это массовое убийство, — возмущённо сказал Широ. Сендак положил руку ему на плечо и чуть сжал — совсем немного, только чтобы Широ скривился от боли и заткнулся.  
— Это — представление, но это и то, что было на самом деле — сто, двести, тысячи лет назад. Все эти актёры — преступники или военнопленные, на Арену просто так невинных не отправляют. Вместо того, чтобы подвергнуться смертной казни, они участвуют в Играх, у них есть оружие, и они получают возможность умереть красиво во славу Империи. Думаешь, они сами не желают этого?  
Широ перевёл взгляд от него снова на Арену, где галра медленно окружали группу из нескольких высоких и темнокожих мужчин, которые, вооружившись чудом добытыми бластерами, усть и старых моделей, весело поддразнивали противников, предлагая не трусить, а разобраться как воины с воинами.  
— Если будут хорошо сражаться, их пощадят. Если много и хорошо — они получат или богатых покровителей, или свободу, как ты. Игры дают им шанс, народ галра милостив и часто дарует жизнь тем, кто был смелым и сильным.  
Широ наконец замолчал и только наблюдал, не отводя взгляда, как падают последние из темнокожих гладиаторов. Наконец остался один, израненный и обожжённый, но с гордо поднятой головой. Сендак поймал себя на том, что вдруг чётко увидел вместо того раба — Широ, Чемпиона, каким он был прежде — измождённый, одетый в тряпьё, ещё с тёмными волосами и яростно горящими глазами. Того, которого он страстно желал каждый день, с первого взгляда.  
— Пощадить, — первым крикнул Сендак, и это слово подхватили другие голоса, понесли по трибунам. — Пощадить, пощадить!..  
Заркон, наблюдающий за сражением, снова вытянул вперёд длинную руку. И поднял вверх.  
Трибуны взревели, солдаты галра отступили, спасённый раб рухнул на колени, но обожжённую руку гордо вскинул вверх, копируя жест Заркона. Единственный оставшийся в живых после первой битвы — возможно, он переживёт ещё несколько и станет знаменит.   
Его подняли под руки и увели чистильщики, они же утащили трупы и начисто отмыли пол Арены.   
Зрители замерли в ожидании — что же ещё готовит им император?  
Сендак знал — что. Но сейчас он вдруг впервые подумал, что Широ стоит увести. Однако это был бы скандал и повод для смеха среди остальных — знаменитый Чемпион сбежал с игр, а вместе с ним и жалкий, влюблённый в него коммандер Сендак.  
Снова затрубили музыканты, открылись ворота внутри Арены — и краснокожие, блестящие при свете софитов существа вышли, щурясь и недоумённо озираясь. По сравнению с галра они были невысокими, но оружие — мечи и копья — держали крепко. Сендак знал, что перед Играми их немного подучили — тех, кто хотел учиться и надеялся прожить хоть на секунду подольше.  
Один из них, оглядываясь, вдруг наткнулся взглядом на Широ — а тот смотрел, не отрываясь, весь бледный, с блестящим от пота лицом.  
Арусианец что-то крикнул и показал рукой на Широ, остальные обернулись и принялись переговариваться между собой, махая руками в его сторону.  
— Я же обещал, — прошептал Широ.   
Они заорали громко, во всё горло, один размахнулся и бросил в сторону ложи копьё — оно не долетело совсем немного.  
Сообразив, что агрессия новых гладиаторов идёт в неправильное русло, организаторы открыли вторые ворота, и оттуда повалили дикие животные из разных уголков Вселенной.  
— Я обещал им, что они останутся живы и невредимы, и что спокойно смогут продолжать жить на своей планете, только под вашей властью, — сказал Широ, гневно глядя на Сендака. — Я обещал!   
— А я ничего не обещал, — хладнокровно сказал Сендак. — И Заркон не обещал. Свою часть договора ты сдержал, а теперь сиди молча и смотри, что бывает с теми, кто не сдался нам сразу. И кто убивает наших людей.  
— Ты меня обманул! — Широ вскочил на ноги, и Сендаку стоило больших трудов сдержать себя и не ударить его. Он потянулся ухватить Широ за плечо, тот дёрнулся, споткнулся и упал на пол.   
— Что ты творишь? — прошипел Сендак, протягивая ему руку, но Широ отпрянул, забился в угол ложи — глаза его стали совсем дикими.  
— Нет! — воскликнул он и вдруг забормотал что-то на своём родном языке, тяжело дыша.   
— Не позорь меня и вставай, — велел Сендак, но Широ продолжал слепо смотреть перед собой с выражением ужаса на лице.  
— Оружие, дай оружие… — наконец сказал он на языке галра. — Погоди, нет. Мне нужно оружие, так я не смогу его победить. Нет, нет!  
Сендак, которому надоело смотреть на его приступ, вынужден был встать. Он рывком поднял Широ, который больше не сопротивлялся, на ноги, силком усадил на место. Широ тяжело дышал, воротник формы был весь мокрый от пота, и влажная чёлка потемнела.  
— И что это было? — сквозь зубы спросил Сендак.   
На Арене в живых осталось уже меньше половины арусианских вождей-повстанцев, но его уже мало волновало это.  
Широ повернул к нему совершенно серое лицо и сказал тихо, без выражения:  
— Я помню. Помню Арену и сражения. Меня убили здесь.

Широ всё никак не мог успокоиться — его трясло, по лицу струился пот, а кожа на ощупь была непривычно горячей.  
Сендак старался успокоить его как мог: велел не позорить ни его, ни себя, крепко сжимал колено, надеясь, что боль приведёт его в чувство. Возможно, не помешала бы хорошая пощёчина, но делать это на виду у огромной толпы он не стал.   
В конце концов Сендак плюнул на всё, велел ближайшему солдату охраны отыскать Хаксуса и привести к нему.   
Давно пора приблизить его к себе, подумал он мрачно, пока отдавал приказания Хаксусу: доставить Широ к нему домой живым и невредимым, проследить, чтобы и в доме с ним ничего не случилось. Тот понимающе кивнул и, взяв спотыкающегося Широ под руку, повёл его прочь.   
И остаток боя, когда хищники так наелись, что на нескольких оставшихся в живых повстанцев уже не смотрели, он досматривал уже в одиночестве и бешенстве. Чемпион не должен был так реагировать на Арену. Его кровь снова должна была закипеть жаждой сражений и крови. В конце концов, он покалечил одного из своих, чтобы побыстрее попасть на Арену…  
Сендак вдруг задумался о том, что стало с тем мальчишкой, и кем он был для Широ. Если другом, то легко же он отправил друга на больничную койку. А другой, старше? Конечно, ему прямая дорога была в рудники. Что, если найти их — если они, конечно, живы до сих пор — и устроить Широ с ним встречу? Сможет ли это встряхнуть его? Особенно если сказать, что от его энтузиазма в деле служению Империи зависят их жизнь и благополучие?  
Добить арусианцев вышли специальные воины галра с длинными копьями. Арусианцы защищались бешено, как те же дикие звери, которые сейчас, сытые и довольные, дремали в тени Арены.  
Зрители, которым надоело смотреть на избиение беззащитных, стали громко возмущаться: арусианцы держались храбро и заслужили их симпатии. В конце концов им тоже дали копья, чтобы они могли защищаться, и завязалась красивая, эффектная схватка. Арусинацы сражались как звери, пусть и непривычным оружием против умелых и опытных галра. Зрители поддерживали их криками и аплодисментами, и даже радостными воплями, когда одному из арусианцев удалось ранить солдата-галра в плечо.  
Зрелище было увлекательное, но Сендак сидел как на иголках. Что бы с Широ ни происходило, как бы он ни был подавлен, до такого состояния он не опускался. Так что же сейчас? Да, он вспомнил, как сражался на Арене, как ввязался в последний бой — кровавый и безнадёжный, исход которого был известен заранее. Но всё это было привычным для него — и сражения, и угроза смерти. Так что же случилось?   
Он пропустил момент, когда убили последнего арусианца: сразу несколько галра проткнули его копьями и совместными усилиями подняли вверх. Сильное тело ещё какое-то время подёргалось спазматически под крики толпы и наконец обмякло.  
Наступил антракт, и Сендак едва не бросил всё — так ему хотелось домой, где Широ может… где с ним может… Где этот сумасшедший сам с собой может сотворить что угодно. Тогда, на Арусе, после случая с Реконом Сендак был словно больной. Пусть он сам неоднократно поднимал на Широ руку и спровоцировал в своё время Страто жестоко избить его, но отчего-то вид синяков и кровоподтёков, нанесённых чужой рукой, свёл его с ума. Можно ведь было договориться с Реконом, с ним всегда можно было договориться…  
Сендак сжал кулаки, вспоминая, как они расстались и что наговорили друг другу. Ну уж нет. О прошлом сожалеют слабаки, а сильные духом должны принять собственные ошибки и не сожалеть о них.   
Во втором акте выпустили ещё толпу арусианцев — не только повстанцев, но и жителей деревень и небольших городов, даже с десяток крепких женщин. Их вооружили мечами и копьями — и выставили против них галра с лазерными палашами. В другое время Сендак наслаждался бы зрелищем, сейчас он думал лишь о том, как же хорошо, что Широ не видит этого.   
Как он мог так просчитаться, если знал, если сам лично отдавал приказы пленить арусианских повстанцев и крепких жителей и доставить на Арену?   
Он думал лишь о том, что наконец-то докажет императору, что всё это было не зря.   
Что Чемпион, с которым рабы и пленники связывали свои надежды, перешёл на сторону врага — и нет никакой надежды.   
Но Чемпион не был бы Чемпионом, если бы не спутал ему все карты.  
Конец представления он уже не помнил: встал как в тумане, отсалютовал императору под сотнями любопытных и насмешливых взглядов — и пронизывающими глазами Хаггар — и поспешил домой.

Хаксус вместе с ещё одним солдатом стояли около спальни, по разные стороны от двери, вид у них был утомлённый. Но она встали навытяжку, когда увидели Сендака.  
— Он… он спит, — поспешил отрапортовать Хаксус, который явно испытывал проблемы с тем, как идентифицировать Широ. — Чемпион спит, — добавил он более уверенно. — Я проводил его от двери до спальни и остался тут, он не выходил.  
— Отлично, — сказал Сендак, хотя отличного здесь не было почти ничего. — Продолжайте нести караул. Он спустился вниз к ужину, велел подать блюда. Пусть Широ валяется сколько влезет, всё равно он должен проголодаться и выйти наконец.   
Но кусок не лез в горло, и в конце концов Сендак, раздосадованно отодвинув от себя тарелку, велел убраться, а сам встал из-за стола.  
Поблагодарив за хорошую работу, он отправил Хаксуса и его помощника прочь — и зашёл внутрь.  
Широ лежал на постели, на самом краю. Одежда в беспорядке валялась по полу, он был совершенно обнажён, и ничего удивительного, что он дрожал. Когда Сендак подошёл ближе, Широ поднял на него измученный взгляд, и в этом взгляде было всё — он не хочет ни близости, ни компании, он предпочёл бы остаться один и прогнать Сендака, но не осталось никаких сил.  
Затем он снова уставился куда-то перед собой.  
Раздевшись и аккуратно сложив свою форму, Сендак прилёг к нему, обнял. Широ не оттолкнул его, не протестовал, но напрягся.  
Тогда Сендак дохнул ему на плечо, лизнул. Провёл рукой по боку, обглаживая, снова лизнул. Взял в рот мочку уха, прикусил и потянул. И так, поглаживая, облизывая и покусывая, понемногу добился того, что Широ наконец расслабился, и напряжение ушло, и дыхание участилось. Он перестал дрожать, пусть и лежал неподвижно и бессильно, принимая ласки.  
Прижавшись ещё ближе, Сендак раздвинул его ягодицы и ткнулся членом между — мягкими, осторожными толчками, стараясь не причинить боли. Боли и не было — пусть Широ напрягался слегка всякий раз, когда член давил, входя, на задний проход, но после испускал вздох, которым определённо был вызван удовольствием.   
Это был странный секс, непохожий на те, что были у них прежде — тихий и нежный, в течение всего занятия любовью Сендак думал в первую очередь не о собственном удовольствии, а том, что чувствует Широ, как сделать приятно ему. Потому что если ему так плохо — причина неважна, просто стоит сделать всё, чтобы ему стало лучше.   
В комнате было темно, лишь слабый свет звёзд, пробивающихся через искусственное небо, освещал её. Сендак прижимался к Широ, обхватив его, двигаясь внутри горячего и крепко сжимающего его плоть. В тишине, слышал лишь только вздохи Широ, положив руку ему на грудь и чувствуя, как бьётся под пальцами человеческое сердце.  
Таким темпом кончил он нескоро, уже после того, как получил разрядку сам Широ и замер, обессиленный. Но удовольствие, пусть нарастало медленнее обычного, вышло ярким и очень долгим. Всё это время ему было хорошо от обычного соприкосновения тел, от осознания близости с Широ — именно с ним.  
Излившись, он почувствовал себя полностью вымотанным. Не выпуская из объятий Широ, Сендак уткнулся носом в его макушку и задремал.   
Уже сквозь сон он услышал тихое, почти отстранённое:  
— Я всё вспомнил.   
Ну что ты вспомнил, подумал Сендак, снова погружаясь в дремоту. Как был рабом и жил в бараке с остальными? Как каждый день рисковал жизнью на Арене? Ну и прекрасно, может, лучше будет ценить нынешнюю жизнь и привилегии, которые даёт лояльность к коммандеру Сендаку…   
Он так и уснул, не додумав мысль до конца. Не слыша тиканья часов, которые идут назад, оставляя ему всё меньше и меньше времени до самого последнего, самого разрушительного выяснения отношений между ним и Чемпионом, после которого никто из них уже не будет прежним. Он спал, не подозревая о том, чем всё закончится, что допустил он сам, стараясь не слышать это выматывающее тиканье.

Когда он проснулся, наступило утро, в окно падали мягкие лучи искусственного солнца.   
Широ не было рядом с ним на постели.  
И, как сказала испуганная горничная, его не было также нигде в доме. Широ исчез.

До планеты Земля предстояло добраться через уже знакомую червоточину — когда-то один из кораблей, устроивший базу на необитаемой планете Солнечной системы, как звали её земляне, уже проходил этим маршрутом туда и обратно. Вылазка оказалась удачной, для Арены приобрели двоих экзотических бойцов расы, которой ещё не было. И один из людей стал Чемпионом.  
Сендак скребнул по столу когтями, даже не сразу осознав это. Он уже долгое время изучал задание, которое касалось Земли — вернее, поиска Синего Льва, который мог находиться там.  
Грёбаный Чемпион! Сендак какое-то время почти всерьёз думал о том, чтобы взять его на миссию, чтобы он увидел свою родную неразвитую планету и понял, где прозябал перед тем, как попал под власть галра, чтобы осознал, что было его жизнью до той, которую дал Сендак.   
Но Широ психанул после зрелища Арены, хотя, казалось бы, должен был воспринять нормально — это было частью его жизни почти год. Широ сообщил, что полностью вспомнил свою прошлую жизнь — и сбежал. И Сендак уже почти сутки не знал, куда он мог подеваться из его дома. Где он мог укрыться на чужой планете, где совершенно не ориентировался? Или… или это всё Рекон с его неутолимой жаждой мести подкараулил его снаружи? Он ведь наверняка не простил, о, Рекон не упустил бы возможности сполна возместить Сендаку за все унижения, за своих драгоценных «ребят».  
Самое неприятное в этой ситуации было то, что Сендак не мог открыто объявить о том, что Чемпион пропал, и привлечь все возможные ресурсы. С одной стороны, это выставляло его полным идиотом, с другой — если Рекон не замешан в исчезновении Широ, он мог начать его розыски, чтобы добраться первым.  
Поэтому Широ искали в тайне от всех, поиски Сендак поручил Хаксусу, который то ли был горд тем, как его выделяет коммандер, то ли не знал, куда деваться от такой чести, то ли всё сразу.   
И за целые сутки он так и не нашёл ни малейших следов Широ.  
Сендак вспоминал слова Широ о желании выстрелить в себя — и уже приготовился к тому, что где-то найдут его изувеченный труп с головой, почти полностью сожжённой лазером.   
Он ещё раз бездумно полистал на экране-голограмме снимки Земли, понял, что в нынешнем состоянии сосредоточиться не выйдет, и лучше сделать это наутро, перед миссией. Поднялся, так и оставив висеть в воздухе голограмму с картинкой, и отправился в спальню.   
Надо будет приказать Хаксусу держать его в курсе всё время миссии, успел подумать Сендак, открывая дверь.   
А потом он увидел тёмную фигуру, которую не заметил бы, не стой она на фоне окна.   
— Свет, — негромко велел Сендак, и мягкое освещение вспыхнуло над потолком по всему периметру.   
Широ стоял, опустив руки вдоль тела, обманчиво расслабленный, но Сендак узнал эту позу. Тело облегала форма галра, но с неё были содраны знаки офицера, и вся она явно знала лучшие времена — через зияющие дыры было видно блестящее от пота тело. Но главное, что почти испугало Сендака — выражение лица Широ.  
Таким он его ещё не видел, хотя наблюдал разным — испуганным, злым, страдающим, оргазмирующим.   
Нет, сейчас Широ было полностью другим, совершенно новым, и это напрягало и завораживало одновременно.  
— Где ты был? — прорычал Сендак. — Я поднял на ноги солдат, хотя они могли бы заняться куда более полезными вещами!   
Широ сдвинул брови: в его прищуренных чёрных глазах Сендак не мог прочесть ничего, как ни старался.  
— Я вспомнил всё, всё до минуты своей жизни, — сказал он.  
— И что? — отрезал Сендак. — Это я слышал. Я спрашиваю тебя, где ты?..  
— Спрашиваешь как кого? Как раба? — перебил Широ, и в голосе его звенела такая злость, что Сендак на мгновение оторопел. Перед этой злостью меркло возмущение Рекона за судьбу своих ребят, даже собственный гнев Сендака казался бледной тенью.  
— Я спрашиваю тебя как командир офицера галра, — брюзгливо сказал он.  
Широ приподнял бровь — в той манере, в которой он когда-то, бесповоротно покалечив Страто, смотрел на Сендака, безмолвно вопрошая: «И что теперь?».  
— Где ты видишь здесь офицера галра? — он обвёл рукой свой торс, демонстрируя отсутствие отличительных знаков. — Я пленник. Я раб, я гладиатор.  
— Кажется, ты ничего не вспомнил; наоборот, тебе отбило последние мозги, — прорычал Сендак. — Ты принимал участие в бою на Арусе и других планетах, и заслужил своё звание. Хотя я в любой момент могу лишить тебя всех привилегий.  
— Каких привилегий? — почти крикнул Широ; обманчивое спокойствие слетело с него, руки сжались в кулаки, тонкие ноздри раздулись от злости. — Я же сказал тебе — я всё вспомнил! Вы просто похитили меня… и Сэма, и Мэтта, господи, как я мог забыть о них! Вы заперли нас в клетках, а потом выбросили, безоружных, на Арену!   
— И что? — парировал Сендак. — Сейчас ты один из нас, ты добился того, что поднялся до самого высокого уровня, никому из рабов подобное даже не снилось.  
— Заткнись! — Широ даже не сказал это, прошипел, и Сендак второй раз оторопел от того, какая ярость кипела в нём. — Да как ты смеешь! Мы были свободными людьми, учёными, исследователями. Мы не представляли для вас угрозы, мы даже не знали о вашем существовании! Ты говорил мне, что невиновных не кидают на Арену, но ни я, ни Мэтт ничего не сделали! И все те, с кем я жил в камерах, тоже было пленными, единственная провинность которых была в том, что они оказались слабее вас, галра!  
Сендак глубоко вздохнул. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не сопливой чуши о невинных жертвах.  
— Именно так, — сказал он спокойно. — Кто не может отстоять свою свободу, тот её не заслуживает. Ты заслужил — поэтому ты свободен, а мальчишка сгинул в рудниках.  
— Что? — Широ, похоже, был шокирован его словами, злость сменилась выражением искреннего горя. — Мэтт погиб?  
— Я понятия не имею, что стало с другими землянами. Они пропали для меня - значит, всё равно что померли.  
Сендак прошёл мимо Широ, едва не задев его, начал снимать с себя одежду. Небрежно сбросил её на пол рядом с постелью, потянулся, чувствуя спиной любое движение Широ — тот следил за ним, но не пытался сделать ничего — не уйти, не напасть.  
— Раздевайся, прими душ и ложись в постель, — велел Сендак, не поворачиваясь.  
— Да ты с ума сошёл! Ты чудовище, завоеватель, убийца! Всё, что случилось… случилось между нами, никогда бы не произошло, если бы я не потерял память!   
Сендак усмехнулся: надо же, сколько Широ находится в его подчинении, а так и не понял, что если Сендак хотел чего-то, он добивался этого. И что от него тогда не зависело ничего.  
Он повернулся и усмехнулся прямо в бледное лицо Широ.  
— То, что случилось, — передразнил он, — было лишь потому, что ты этого желал сам. Вспомни, что мы делали с тобой, что делал ты в постели. Тебе ведь нравилось, о, тебе очень нравилось…  
Широ отпрянул, на лице его было неописуемое отвращение.  
— Я? Нет! Ты ублюдок! Ты… — его передёрнуло, и Сендак с нарастающим бешенством понял, что он вспоминал всё то, что было между ними. Что ему это противно.  
— То, что было — этого хотел ты сам, — повторил Сендак глухо. — И как ты смеешь меня обвинять в чём-то после того, что я сделал для тебя?  
— Как ты можешь говорить о том, чего я хотел, как можешь знать, если сам говорил, что тебе плевать на то, чего я хотел? — парировал Широ, глядя на него с такой ненавистью, что Сендак не мог поверить — этот человек улыбался ему когда-то? Смеялся, когда ему лизали пятки, пытался научить целоваться, делился своими секретами? — И что же такого ты «сделал для меня»? — Ты бил меня, насиловал, унижал как хотел, натравливал на меня своих солдат! Ты воспользовался тем, что я потерял память, чтобы творить со мной… всё это! Обманом заставил меня помочь тебе завоевать очередную планету… — у него кончился воздух, он перевёл дыхание, и Сендак воспользовался этим.  
— Это я сделал так, что ты потерял память. Её стёрли по моему приказу, — весело сказал он, любуюсь тем, как последняя краска пропадает с лица Широ. Пусть, пусть  
он испытает всё то, что чувствовал Сендак от него слов. — И я хорошо развлёкся. А теперь скажи мне, что ты намерен делать дальше? Один, без друзей, вдалеке от своей родной планеты? Разве не лучшим выходом будет оставить всё как есть? Принять то, что есть? Чем это лучше, чем твоя жизнь на твоей родной жалкой планете?  
Широ опустил взгляд, медленно и задумчиво кивнул, словно слова Сендака показались ему разумными. Но вслух сказал совсем иное:  
— Действительно, что может быть лучше, чем жить в доме убийцы и насильника на правах раба, не имея даже собственного угла. Быть у него цепным псом, помогать уничтожать свободные планеты, чтобы с их жителями случилось то же, что и со мной, Мэттом и Сэмом.  
— Ты можешь делать это за свободу своих друзей, — сухо сказал Сендак.   
Он многое мог бы сказать Широ относительно «раба» и «насильника», но вряд ли Широ сейчас был способен воспринимать хоть какую-то разумную мысль. Его нужно было как-то успокоить и только потом… А что потом?  
— Мы можем договориться о судьбе твоих друзей, — повторил он. — Я ведь могу вытащить их и содержать в безопасности и тепле. А ты — будешь продолжать делать то, что у тебя хорошо получается.  
Широ снова дёрнулся, как от удара. Лицо его совсем исказилось, сморщилось, будто Сендак нанёс ему сильнейшее оскорбление.  
— Ты шантажом пытаешься заставить меня помогать тебе в твоих преступлениях? Да Мэтт и Сэм не простили бы мне, что я покупаю их жизни такой ценой! Проклятье, — пробормотал он, — они ведь были учёными, а вы сделали с ними такое…   
Это был совершенно незнакомый Сендаку Широ — и в то же время в нём проскальзывало всё то, что было и в прежнем, но не так явно.  
— То есть ты готов ради своих земных принципов пожертвовать жизнями друзей? Их смерти не будут тебя тяготить?  
Широ устало опустил веки, кулаки его разжались.  
— Нет, их смерть… — Он вздохнул, словно даже слова требовали усилий. — Это всё будет только на твоей совести. Сендак, неужели ты никак не поймёшь? Ты больше не заставишь меня воевать на вашей стороне. Даже если я стал бы это делать ради Холтов, рано или поздно я снёс бы себе голову бластером или вышел в открытый космос без защиты. Потому что я лучше умру, чем вот это…  
Сендак усмехнулся. То, что наговорил ему в сердцах Рекон, оказывается, было ничем в сравнении с тем, что нёс сейчас Широ, какие оскорбления наносил ему, оставаясь в полной уверенности — прав он, и он имеет право оскорбляться и оскорблять.  
Тогда пришло время показать, кто здесь хозяин и чьи чувства имеют значение.  
Широ, увлечённый своими мыслями, не сразу среагировал, когда Сендак подскочил, вывернул ему руку, повалил на постель, прижался сверху.  
— Сейчас ты вспомнишь, как стонал и просил ещё и ещё, когда я тебя трахал, — пообещал он в покрасневшее от гнева ухо Широ и лизнул его — медленно, издевательски. — Вспомнишь, что я говорил про командира и хорошего солдата. Я ещё сделаю из тебя послушного солдата, человек.   
Но Широ лежал, даже не пытаясь вырваться, странно спокойный, и Сендак понял вдруг — он не боится унижения и боли. Всё, что сделает сейчас Сендак, будет в глазах Широ лишь доказательством того, что он, Сендак — ублюдок и тварь.   
Он замешкался, чуть отстранился, и это стало его фатальной ошибкой.   
В руке, которой он удерживал запястье протеза Широ, яростно вспыхнула боль.   
Он вскрикнул и невольно разжал пальцы. Рука горела так, что на глазах выступили слёзы. Широ вывернулся, оттолкнул его, вскочил на ноги — протез горел зловещим розовым. Поглощённый болью в обожжённой кисти, Сендак не успел среагировать, когда Широ снова взмахнул рукой — и взвыл в голос, потому что теперь болью прошило всю руку от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Не соображая от боли, рванулся вперёд на врага — и, скуля, отпрянул. Правая часть лица полыхала огнём, правый глаз разрывало болью, он ничего не видел.  
Широ стоял перед ним, держа руку наготове, лицо его было страшным.  
— Я цеплялся за тебя даже несмотря на всё, что ты делал, потому что у меня не было больше ничего, — сказал он. — А теперь у меня наконец-то есть — я. И ты никогда больше не ударишь меня, коммандер Сендак. Я — Широгане Такаши, военный лётчик и астронавт, представитель Земли, гражданин Америки. Пленный империи галра, раб и гладиатор. И если для тебя слишком сложно запомнить всё это, — Широ улыбнулся, улыбка его была жуткой и безумной, — можешь звать меня как привык — Чемпион.  
Даже через страшную боль Сендак понял, каким он был глупцом, когда пытался получить Чемпиона из той инертной, безвольной массы, которую сделала из Широ Хаггар, когда лепил из него что-то на свой собственный вкус. Потому что настоящий Чемпион, в которого он влюбился ещё на Арене — сейчас стоял перед ним.   
И он был прекрасен.

— Ты желаешь, чтобы я снова стёрла Чемпиону память?  
— Да, — прохрипел Сендак в темноту, откуда доносился голос Хаггар. Приоткрыл один слезящийся глаз — фигура ведьмы расплывалась.  
— Я не буду делать этого, коммандер. Для моего эксперимента человек нужен мне со всеми своими навыками. А я забираю его себе, ты достаточно его натренировал для моего эксперимента.  
— Ты не поняла, — тяжело сказал Сендак. — Сотри последние полгода из его жизни. Навыки тела никуда не денутся, но мне не нужно, чтобы он помнил меня.  
Хаггар рассмеялась — сухо и дробно, словно по металлическому полу медицинского отсека посыпались мелкие шарики.   
— Ты стыдишься своего прошлого, коммандер Сендак? Опасаешься того, что Чемпион успеет поведать кому-нибудь перед тем, как я поведу его на эксперимент?  
— Заткнись, — устало сказал и снова прикрыл глаз. — Я желаю, чтобы он страдал. Чтобы остальные пленники проклинали его, а он не понимал, в чем виновен, не помнил того, что сотворил. Это моя месть, Хаггар. Я имею на неё право.   
Она подошла ближе, он почувствовал это даже с закрытыми глазами, даже с её способностью двигаться бесшумно. Просто вдруг стало холодно, и даже через закрытое веко было видно, как потемнел мир.  
— Ты хорошо поработал над ним, — сказала Хаггар негромко. — Я довольна, из него получится идеальное оружие.  
Сендак снова приоткрыл глаз и улыбнулся: Хаггар стояла в отдалении, сложив руки на груди. хотя только что ощущение её присутствия было сильным.  
— Идеальное — как Вольтрон?   
Она покачала головой.  
— Ты знаешь сам, для Заркона любое оружие из тех, что я создаю — не Вольтрон. Но Чемпион будет хорош, он станет моим венцом.  
Пусть Сендак и отупел от обезболивающих процедур, и тело было словно и не его, потерявшее чувствительность — в груди словно смёрзся ледяной ком.   
Он и сам не знал, как смог сдержаться и не убить Широ в тот вечер. Ярость и гнев, которые двигали им, полностью лишили рассудка, но какая-то малая часть всё же удержала от последнего, решающего удара. Когда в спальню ворвались Хаксус с помощниками, которых позвала служанка, едва заметившая Широ на пороге дома, и схватили его, всё можно было бы закончить одним махом. Но Сендак не стал.  
Отчасти потому, что Широ должен был ответить за свои поступки, за свои слова, за то, что превратил Сендака в калеку. А ещё потому, что Сендак знал, понял с самого начала, едва увидел Широ — он пришёл умереть.  
Существо с вывернутой, перекрученной логикой — Широ хотел, чтобы его убили. Даже если бы он смог прикончить Сендака, ему некуда было бы деться с незнакомой планеты, и его казнили бы на месте. Он желал получить расплату за те, как он называл их, преступления, что он совершил по приказу Сендака.  
Поэтому Сендак, сходящий с ума от боли и бешенства, всего лишь велел посадить Широ под замок — в тюрьму, но отдельно от остальных заключённых.   
Он должен был жить и мучиться, жить и помнить, что он сделал. Жить, пока Сендак не оправится настолько, что сможет приняться за него сам.   
Но появилась Хаггар и заявила свои права на Широ.   
— Да, он будет хорош, — глухо повторил Сендак.   
Безумием с его стороны было считать себя самым умным, самым хитрым. Думать, что всё движется согласно его плану — когда на деле всё оказалось планом самой Хаггар, которая неторопливо ждала развязки, чтобы забрать у Сендака Чемпиона в момент, когда он не будет возражать.  
«Он ненавидит тебя и всех, кто пленил его вместе с его товарищами. И рано или поздно воткнёт тебе нож в спину», — так говорила Хаггар в тот день, когда лишила Широ памяти. Она всё знала, она всё предугадала. А Сендак был глупцом.  
— Твоя рука уже не будет так хороша, — вывел его из задумчивости голос Хаггар. — Чемпион рассёк мышцы и повредил сухожилия и кости. Ты больше не сможешь сражаться.  
— Так сделай мне новую, — огрызнулся Сендак. — Лучше, чем у Чемпиона, самый лучший протез. И ты увидишь, как я могу воевать и сражаться.  
Хаггар усмехнулась, и у Сендака возникло подозрение, что и это она предвидела и просто ждала, пока Широ покалечит его — чтобы испробовать свои новые изобретения.  
— Тогда тебе стоит заменить и глаз, — сказала она. — Если ты намерен и дальше служить Заркону.  
— Конечно же, намерен, — сказал Сендак, касаясь здоровой рукой повязки. Глаз гноился и ничего не видел, его было уже не спасти. А так — так он будет ещё более ценным и смертоносным солдатом, чем раньше. — Исправь всё, сделай меня лучше, чем я есть.   
— Как пожелаешь, — она рассмеялась, и Сендак окончательно уверился в том, что было частью её плана. — Но сначала, как ты и просил, я лишу Чемпиона памяти. Мне ведь сделать это?  
Помедлив, Сендак кивнул. И когда ведьма исчезла в чёрном пламени, снова попробовал вытащить из памяти тот вечер, когда они с Широ последний раз занимались любовью. Когда Сендак лизал его, ласкал его, дрожащего и потерянного, а Широ не отстранялся, но вздыхал и стонал, и сам подставлялся под его руки и язык. И как он подрагивал от каждого движения, каждой фрикции, когда Сендак был в нём, когда доводил его до оргазма. Что творилось у него в голове, если в это время он уже помнил всё, от родной планеты до плена и унижений, и почти смерти на Арене? Почему не высказал Сендаку всё сразу, не бросил в лицо все обвинения?   
Что чувствовал, когда уже считал Сендака врагом, но позволял касаться себя, трахать себя, доставлять удовольствие?   
Он сжал здоровую руку. Это всё неважно, ведь тот Чемпион, с которым он разговаривал вчера, который бросал ему в лицо обвинения, скоро перестанет существовать.  
Скоро всё наконец закончится.

 

Он всё же не смог удержаться от того, чтобы последний раз посмотреть на Широ перед тем, как полетит на Землю, а тот — отправится на опыты к Хаггар.   
Его проводили в камеру, Сендак шёл через ряды одинаковых клеток, а пленники, рабы и гладиаторы, которых держали вперемешку, наблюдали за ним с угрюмым любопытством.  
Новый глаз позволял отмечать малейшие движения и мельчайшие детали, новая рука — уничтожить любого во мгновение ока. Она выглядела мощно, устращающе, и Сендак не мог налюбоваться на неё.  
Широ находится в самой дальней камере, прикованный к стене.   
— Вот он, коммандер, — услужливо сказал тюремщик, указывая на Широ, будто и не знал, кем тот приходился Сендаку до последних событий.  
Хаксус накануне доложил, что слух о том, как Чемпион взбесился и покалечил самого главнокомандующего, разошёлся повсюду. И рабы, говорят, снова воспряли.  
«С чего они решили, что это Чемпион напал на меня?» — прорычал Сендак, и Хаксус ответил, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать глумливую улыбку: «А кто ещё мог ранить самого коммандера?»   
Сендак простил его за честность. И постарался не думать о том, как сейчас смеётся и злорадствует Рекон.  
Широ сидел на нарах — жёсткой скамье — сидел с прямой спиной, положив руки на колени. Когда Сендак подошёл поближе, он смерил его настороженным взглядом — и только. Больше не было ненависти, ярости и желания наброситься. Широ смотрел на него как на незнакомца, которого при нём назвали коммандером, значит, это важная шишка во вражеском лагере.  
— Как зовут? — сказал Сендак, обращаясь к Широ.  
Тот, помедлив, ответил чётко, по-военному:  
— Чемпион.  
Сендак втянул воздух ноздрями — шумно, почти испуганно. Сердце забилось часто, заколотилось в груди. Но Широ продолжать смотреть с отстранённым удивлением, явно не понимая, что происходит с этим незнакомым галра.  
Сендак с трудом подавил желание приказать тюремщику оставить их с Широ наедине — и снова совершить всё ту же ошибку, снова втянуть себя в эти изматывающие отношения.  
Пусть Чемпион был рабом, глупым человеком с безумными представлениями о том, каким должен быть мир — он подавлял, перемалывал, подминал под себя. Его можно было только уничтожить, но не сломать. И как бы ни хотелось сейчас Сендаку сделать Широ больно, заставить его страдать — в конечном итоге пострадал бы и он сам. Потому что ту дыру, что осталась внутри, нельзя было заполнить чужой болью.   
Он развернулся и вышел, не оглядываясь.

— Чемпион сбежал.  
Хаггар сообщила об этом, когда Сендак уже собирался готовиться к отлёту.  
— Улаз, один из моих помощников, оказался предателем, — она смотрела на Сендака в упор, словно это его вина была в том, что он проглядел перебежчика.  
— Где Улаз сейчас?  
— Бежал. Полагаю, мы не догоним его, и он сейчас с повстанцами.  
— А что с Широ? — нетерпеливо спросил Сендак. По скривившимся губам Хаггар он понял, что попался, что выдал свои чувства, но сейчас на это было плевать. Чёрная дыра внутри него, огромная яма с кровоточащими краями, расширилась. Широ ведь совсем недавно был почти у него в руках, и теперь… Он не мог представить себе жизни без Чемпиона, каким бы жалким это его ни делало. Все его мысли, все желания так или иначе вертелись вокруг Чемпиона, это было безумием, и справиться с этим можно было только одним способом — получить его назад, в полное своё распоряжение.  
— Улаз воспользовался тем, что червоточина к Земле уже открылась, — сухо ответила она.  
— Он летит к Земле?  
Хаггар кивнула.  
— Достань мне его, Сендак, это важно. Он нужен мне и нужен Империи.  
Сендак кивнул, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица, хотя внутри него всё кипело.   
В конечном итоге победил он.  
Отдавая приказ вылетать как можно скорее, он с трудом сдерживал кровожадную усмешку.  
Чемпион будет в его руках, он получит его, он сможет сделать с ним всё, что захочет.  
Глядя, как приближается на мониторе голубой шарик — Земля — Сендак чувствовал, как против воли хищно сжимается его новая рука. Ха, пусть Чемпион оценит её, оценит новый, усовершенствованный протез.  
Пусть испытает страх от того, что с ним сделают этой рукой.  
Пусть на своей шкуре ощутит все возможности, что она даёт, пусть мучается, пусть кричит — долго и громко.  
Пусть вспомнит каждое мгновение, которое провёл вместе с Сендаком за время плена и службы — а уж он поможет.

Потому что сам Сендак никогда уже не сможет забыть его.


End file.
